


milkoviches fall harder

by maybegallavich



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Ex Encounters, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Full Gallagher House, Gallagher&Milkovich Love ❤, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybegallavich/pseuds/maybegallavich
Summary: Ian & Mickey work through the past and build towards their future.Sandy & Debbie grow closer and find something they never thought they could have.Lip works out his feelings.The Gallagher's, Milkoviches & other relations work through their shit together.Thanks for reading :)
Relationships: Debbie Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Friendship, Debbie Gallagher/Sandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Sandy Milkovich Friendship, Lip Gallagher/Tami Tamietti, Mandy Milkovich/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 93





	1. ducks in a row

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (4/9/20)  
> (1,122 words)
> 
> 2 Gallavich loves ;)

Sandy woke up early in the morning still feeling the after effects of the whiskey shots she took last night. She looks to the side and sees her girlfriend asleep with a small smile on her face which makes her melt instantly, Debbie and her have been together for a couple months now and she never thought she would be able to love somebody as quick as she loves Debbie. Her last girlfriend broke her heart after she found out she has been cheating on her with her ex-girlfriend, but Debbie ended up mending her heart as soon as they started seeing each other.

Sandy was broken out of her thoughts when she heard Debbie shifting...

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I have to pee, what are you doing up so early? You alright?"

"I'm fine, just thinking."

After a couple minutes, Debbie spoke up;

"Want to fuck when I get back?" Debbie questions with a smirk.

"Absolutely, hurry up."

She smacks Debbie's ass on her way out.

* * *

**Debbie's P.O.V.**

I've never been happier than I am with the Milkovich girl, she is so rough, yet gentle and is great with Franny, and Franny adores her. When Julia told me that Sandy called me her girlfriend, I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face and when I asked her about it she blushed, literally blushed! I was smitten and we've been together ever since the wedding. I can't believe how lucky I am, she is just perfect and _amazing_ in bed.  
  


"Hey babe! Can you grab me a towel from the bathroom?"

"Sure, give me a second," I said while washing my hands.

"Thanks," she looks me up and down, "come're."

* * *

"Hell yesss!" Sandy exclaimed, "it just gets better and better."

Sandy chuckles while lighting a cigarette, her face flushed with a bit of sweat on her forehead because of the heat surrounding them in Debbie's bedroom.

'I'm glad Franny stayed with Kev and V last night, that shit was fun,' Debbie thinks.

"Come on, let's go downstairs, i'm fuckin' hungry."

"Alright," Debbie croaks, "just let me get some pants on, Sandy." 

As they walk downstairs, they can already hear the loud chatter of the Gallaghers, Balls, and a dark-haired Milkovich in the kitchen.

"Aye, give me that shit Gallagher! I fuckin' made that, get your own, fuckhead!"

"Calm down mick," Ian smirks, "what's yours is mine now, you married me."

"Yeah, yeah, go fuck yourself," Mickey says while smacking a kiss on Ian's lips and grabbing the strawberry Poptart out of his hands.

Debbie goes to greet her daughter Franny while Sandy smacks Mickey over the head and steals the Poptart from him again. Debbie and her go the couch as soon as Lip enters the backdoor with Freddie in his arms. Sandy turns on the T.V. and coos at Franny and tickles her sides until tears are falling down her face from laughter which makes her prey upon Debbie and ends up suffocating her with kisses all over her face. All 3 girls feel so content in their tiny bubble while all hell breaks loose in the kitchen in the next room.

"Are you Gallaghers always so damn loud in the morning?"

"You sound like Mickey," Debbie laughs

Sandy shrugs and bites into her stolen Poptart.

"Who sounds like me?" Mickey shouts from the kitchen

"Me, dickhead!" Sandy yells back, which ends in her hearing a mumbled 'fuck you' from her older cousin.

Then, Mickey and Ian storm into the living room and sit on the armchair with Mickey still grumbling under his breath, "everybody keeps taking my shit, I fucking made it!"  
Ian kisses Mickey's cheek, "it's alright, Mick, i'll go buy extra one's just. for. you."  
Mickey rolls his eyes and scramble off Ian's lap to have a smoke.

"Good morning, Debbie. Sandy. I could hear you guys all the way down the hall, bite onto a pillow next time," he winks.

"Shut up, man. You and Mickey basically shake the whole house, that's my cousin, _I_ don't need to hear that shit either."

Debbie chuckles and shrugs at Ian knowing how right her girlfriend is.

"Me and Mick are married, I think we get a bit of leeway, so fuck you guys."

"Hey, you started it, Gallagher."

Mickey walks in, "Only I call him Gallagher, you can call Debbie that," he jokes.

The 3 Gallaghers and Milkoviches sit for awhile cuddling watching a SpongeBob episode Franny insisted on putting on and enjoyed their morning together.

* * *

In the middle of the afternoon, all the Gallaghers were sitting around the table eating lunch together, Mickey and Ian were holding hands under the table, Debbie and Sandy had their ankles tangled together, while Lip was patting Freddie's little head and feeding him mashed peas.   
Carl and Liam just entered the front door after a long day of beating on kids who were messing with the 10-year-old and Carl had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face with a shiner on his right eye.

"What's up guys?! Did you save us anything?" Carl exclaimed.

"Carl, you smell like shit, where have you guys been?" Ian asked, "What the hell happened to your eye?"  
"-Actually, I don't wanna know, go take a fucking shower."

That suggestion earned him a loud chuckle from Carl while he ran up the stairs, Liam ended up sitting down on the empty chair by Freddie, and began eating with a dejected look on his face.

"What's going on Liam?" Everybody asked.

"Carl was helping me out with the shitheads at school, they won't leave me alone, i've even tried paying them off, but ever since i've been focusing on my heritage they just make fun of me, so screw them, I guess."

"Wanna use my baton?" Sandy questioned while grabbing a long grey stick from her boot, "I can teach you how to use it, they won't mess with you after you bust up their faces with this thing."

"Oh yeah! Mandy taught me that back in the day, I think I still have mine somewhere around here," Debbie said.

Ian, Lip, and Liam looked at the 2 girls with utter confusion while Mickey just continued eating with a head nod and small shrug, "yeah, all the girls in our family have one, it is like a weird fuckin' right of passage having one."

Liam shook his head and accepted the brutal gift and agreed to have Sandy show him how to use it.

* * *

Debbie and Sandy are all snuggled in bed, holding hands and Sandy wonders how she got so lucky. Franny was sleeping in her little bed beside the 2 girls, they were all as happy as can be.


	2. Gallaghers, Gallaghers, Milkoviches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (4/10/20)  
> (1,104 words)
> 
> Ian and Mickey POV.  
> Kid talk?
> 
> Let me know you're thoughts, hope you like it!

The kitchen was crammed full of bodies, Mickey and Ian were making eggs and bacon, Carl was putting on his uniform for his Garbageman gig, Liam was dressed and ready for school, and Lip was waiting for Tami to come over so they could head to a check-up for Fred. It was a warm day, the sun was brightly shining and all the Gallaghers planned on heading to the Alibi to shoot some pool, then go to the public pool for a family day. Everybody was always busy lately, but this day was saved for all of the family to be together and have fun.

"Alright guys, come grab what you want, we don't have all day, Gallaghers!"

 _"Hey firecrotch, wanna take this upstairs?"_ Mickey whispers to his husband.

"Absolutely, just give me a sec," he winks.

"Can you guys not make 'fuck-me eyes' for one day? We get it, you love each other, just shut the fuck up." Lip and Carl laugh.

"Shut the fuck up," Mickey scowls while Ian drags him up the stairs.

> "Alright, lets get going Liam, i'll take you to school, you're on the way to my work anyway." Carl informs him.

"You have a way to work? I thought you just drive a garbage truck around?"

"Well, we have a place we meet up."

"Interesting."

> * * *

"Damn, Gallagher, you still got it," Mickey huffs, " by the way, how's the job going? Are you happy Rita gave you your job back?"

"Definitely, just super surprised, she has me supervised for now though, that's annoying but understandable." He says while admiring his husband.

Ian grabs Mickey's hand and kisses his ring finger, grinning.

"Fuckin' sap"  
"I'm glad you have your job back, Mr. EMT, speaking of which, Larry seems to think he found me a job at a Garage a couple blocks down from us, the only experience I have with cars is taking them apart and selling parts," he snorts.

"I'm sure you'll do fine Mick, and don't sell yourself short, you can jack a tire like nobody's business," Ian jokes and pokes Mickey's side.

"Fuck off, I don't think changing tires makes me an expert, tough guy. Stop fucking poking me, go to your job, asshole."

Mickey leans over to peck Ian on the lips and pushes him off the bed and throws him his EMT uniform.

"Have a good day, fuckhead."

Ian grins while putting on his gear and runs out the house.

* * *

Having a kid was something that was on Ian's mind a lot, especially after he got married, he briefly brought it up with Mickey before the wedding, but it wasn't a real discussion so when Svetlana called him about Yevgeny being curious about his father, Ian knew he needed to talk to Mickey.

Mickey heard the door open to the Gallagher house and felt a body press against his back, so if it wasn't his husband somebody was about to get their ass kicked.

"Hey Mick," Ian whispered into his ear.

"Hey yourself, how was work?"

"It was good, but I gotta tell you something, it's important. It, uh has to do with Yevgeny."

Ian could feel his husband tense in front of him and he slowly moved to face him.

"Mick, Svetlana called me, he wants to know you."

He blew out a shaky breath, "fuck, uh, um, w-when did you find out? I thought she moved away from here after that thrupple shit with Kev and V."

"I'm pretty sure she stayed here, just moved to the North side." Ian said, "but, that doesn't matter. Don't you want to see Yev again? Like a clean-slate or some shit?"

Mickey looked at Ian like he grew 3 heads, _what the fuck was this ginger-idiot thinking?_

"Jesus, Gallagher, are you fucking stupid? I haven't seen the kid in years, it's probably best we keep it that way. I'm not a good dad, alright? I'm fucked up!" He bitterly chuckles.

"Mickey, you know that's not true, you'd be a great dad, you weren't so bad when he was a baby, you didn't smack him for crying, I mean, that's a great start," Ian huffs.

The Milkovich sighed, "fuck, I don't know, just let me fucking think, Ian." He runs up the stairs leaving Ian with a glum expression on his face when Sandy and the rest of the Gallaghers stomped into the house soaking wet in bathing suits.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot guys, I picked up an extra shift," Ian said.

"It's fine, Ian. Mickey let us know." Debbie notified him as she slung her arm across her girlfriend's shoulders.  
"Are you alright?" She asked, "Something happen to explain why you look so upset?"

"Nah, just stuff with mickey, um, Yevgeny wants to meet him."

"Shit," Sandy exclaimed, "how'd he take it?"

"Worse than expected, he's upstairs right now, you guys just missed him, but anyway, he wasn't keen on seeing him again, said he'd be a shit dad."

"He just worries, when we hung out awhile back right before he went to 'big-boy' prison, he got plastered and told me about how even though he didn't want Yevgeny, he still didn't want to be like Terry. For one, I found that fucking ridiculous because he always took care of Mandy and me when we were younger and he's barely older than us, but he put us first. He's a good guy, life just beat the shit out of him," Sandy shrugged.

"Wow, I had no idea."

Sandy just shrugged again and went to the fridge to get herself a beer and grabbed Debbie's arm to pull her upstairs.  
Ian just looked around the living room wondering how the fuck today got so shit so quickly and ended up charging up the stairs to get to his husband.

* * *

Ian sighed looking from the bedroom doorway at Mickey's back wondering if he should say something or not, but Mickey beats him to it.

"You ever wonder what life would've been like if we never met, never fucked?" He sniffled, turning to face Ian, "I mean, do you think i'd be a fucking closet-case forever?" He laughed, "That'd be fuckin' funny as shit."

"You regret me or something? If I knew Yevgeny would bring this shit up, I wouldn't have mentioned it. I didn't realize-"

"Shut the fuck up, Gallagher. I don't fucking regret you, and Yevgeny, well I don't know what to do about him."

"Okay, then we'll figure it out together."

Mickey scoffs, shaking his head, "sure, but can we just focus on something else right now?"

"Yeah," Ian licks his lips, "come'ere."

> 


	3. choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (5/10/20)  
> (1,196 words)
> 
> Sorry for such a late update, school is kicking my ass.  
> I plan on posting every weekend (but at the least once a month).

It was late in the night in the Gallagher house. Debbie was upstairs snoring away while Franny was kicking her feet in the air, Carl was muttering nonsense, Ian dreamt of Mickey, and Liam was sleeping on the couch. Mickey was in the kitchen jugging down a beer when Sandy entered from the back door scoffing at Frank sleeping on the cold floor without a care.

"Hey Mick, the fuck are you doing up? Aren't you working at that shop down the street now?"

"Yeah, just can't sleep. I've been thinking about Yevgeny, I have no idea what the fuck to do, Ian is hounding my ass about it, i'm surprised he's even asleep right now." He huffed, "I saw a picture of him, he has blonde hair and he looks tall as fuck for a kid his age, but then again I was looking at a picture so..." He trailed off while drinking the rest of his beer, "Fuck, I'm just lost and I feel pathetic, I never even wanted the damn kid to begin with, but it wasn't his fault he was born." The brunet shrugged.

"Yeah, Ian seems to be excited about it, his fucking eyes light up everytime he hears Yev's name, and Mickey, I think you should see the kid, you'd be a great dad, I mean you give a shit." She laughs, squeezing Mickey's shoulder, "The fact that you have even a little bit of a heart is treasured where we're from, I mean we don't exactly have great parents around here, you of all people should know that, give the kid a chance, he'd love you."

"Fuck off, Sandy, he'd probably take off running before I even open my mouth, it's not worth it. Look, I just don't know what'll happen right now, we'll just have to see."

Mickey trudges up the stairs ignoring Sandy's sad eyes burning into the back of his head and headed to his shared room.

Sandy sits at the kitchen table smoking a cigarette and ends up putting it out on Frank's jacket and goes to scoop Liam up and heads up the stairs as well. She gently lays him in his bed and heads to her girlfriend's room and spoons her as she drifts off the sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Mickey wakes up to his alarm blaring and slams his fist on it to shut the damn thing off. He turns to find Ian's side of the bed cold. Mickey sighs and sits up with a grunt rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He hears the shower turn off and looks to find his red-headed husband with wet hair and a towel wrapped around his waist, _what a shame,_ Mickey thinks.

"Mornin' baby, get your ass in gear, you gotta get to the shop in an hour and i'm going to the station in half that, the red-head says while shutting the bedroom door shut. 

Mickey pouts and tugs off Ian's towel and admires his semi, "come on man, I can be a little late," he winks tonguing the corner of his mouth, "come'ere? Please?"

"No can do, as much as i'd love that, it's only your second week and I don't want to piss off Rita," Ian says as he kisses the sour look off Mickey's face and smacks his ass making him jump from surprise.

"Alright, alright, i'm gonna go shower, see you downstairs, red."

Ian grabs his EMT jacket off the bed and swiftly puts it on while running down the stairs and grabs a piece of toast off of Carl's plate with a cocky chuckle.

Sandy sits at the table with Debbie in her lap, she eats her leftover eggs before pressing a sloppy kiss on Debbie's cheek and tickles the little girl next to her making all three of them burst with giggles. Mickey stumbles down the stairs a couple minutes later, shirtless with boxers on not giving a shit who sees him, making his cousin gag to which earns her a middle finger to the face. 

"Wanna head upstairs?" Debbie whispers in her ear, "we have a couple minutes before I head to work."

"Fuck yeah," Sandy agrees.  
"Franny, we'll be right back, your food better be done by then," the couple kisses her red hair and run up the stairs throwing off their clothes as soon as they cross the threshold to their bedroom.

Sandy pushes Debbie against the door and attacks her neck with kisses and Debbie turns her head to press their lips together. She huffs and drags her girlfriend to the bed flinging the blanket to the other side of the room and pinning Sandy's arms above her head.  
Sandy flips Debbie with a predatory smile and travels down her body.

* * *

Mickey has been working at the auto-shop for barely 2 weeks, he's a loner, but managed to earn a couple of work friends; Dan and Noah. Dan is a tall, middle-aged man with sleeve tattoos, but is a total teddy bear, Noah is about Mickey's age, she has long black hair with blue eyes that kind of remind him of Mandy. Neither of them take shit, the second day of him working at the shop a guy grabbed Noah's ass and she twisted his arm until he was whimpering on the floor, she spat at him, _'if you even look in my direction again, you won't be able to use your arms, asshole,'_ then walked away giving no fucks. One word: BADASS.

"Hey Mickey Mouse," she snorted, "how's it going?"

"Enough with that Mickey Mouse shit, just because you're a girl doesn't mean I won't hit you," he joked, throwing a greasy rag at her.

"Yeah because you know I could take you, but that's beside the point, Dan and the guys invited us to lunch, wanna go to Patsy's with me? Pretty please?" She questioned with a smirk. "I promise i'll protect you from their annoyingness."

Mickey full on belly-laughed, "shut the fuck up, man, i'm protecting your ass, you just hate everybody and barely tolerate Dan's shit. Hell, I can barely tolerate his shit. Anyways, is Jason gonna be there?"

"Come'on, Mick, half the guys hit on me and look at my ass when I walk by, but you have a hubby and I don't have to worry about you grabbing my goods! Even Beth looks and she is married!" Noah pleads, "we'll have fun, _but_ yes, Jason'll be there, I don't get why he bothers you so much, he's nice!"

"He stares at _my_ ass and flirts with me to no end, I normally don't even notice that shit, he makes it so painfully obvious and i've told him i'm married, he doesn't care."

"Have you told Ian?" She quirks an eyebrow, "maybe he'll handle it? I mean from what you've told me, he can be the tough man you need!" She says in a gruff-mocking voice, "a big strong man!"

He laughs, "I can handle it, and no, he doesn't know."  
"Fuck it, let's just go, happy now?" He huffs.

"YESSS! Thank you!" Noah exclaims, tugging on Mickey's jacket.

"Jesus, get the fuck off me, i'm coming, already!" 


	4. what are you doing here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (5/17/20)  
> (2,168 words).
> 
> Ian and Mickey bond with old and new co-workers.  
> Ian surprises Mickey.  
> Ian finds out about Mickey's admirer and meets Noah.
> 
> Debbie confesses to Sandy.
> 
> Lip and Tami have troubles.
> 
> .......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are mine, let me know, enjoy! :)

"Mick, over here!" 

"Jesus, I have eyes, y'know? I saw them threw he fucking window." Mickey said with no heat as he caught up with Noah.

The pair slid into a booth next to all their co-workers and Mickey let out a long breath and picked up the menu rolling his eyes at Noah's smile.

"Are you on something? The fuck is making you so happy?"

"I'm just soo glad you're here with me because if I have to deal with another glance at my tits from all those numb," pointing behind her at her co-workers, "I'll stab one of their dicks, just with my fucking fingers." Noah said with a smile which made Mickey laugh out loud earning him a glare from the girl across her.

"I'm serious!" She squeaked, "I'm tired of going to work and seeing their tongues hanging out, I'm not even that fucking hot!"

Now, that's not true, Noah is hot! She has long black hair with golden-brown streaks running down, a curvy figure, an olive complexion, with crystal-blue eyes. Everybody loves to look at her, even straight girls...

"Yeah, yeah. I think you're over exaggerating, besides, none of them stand a chance, you're beautiful!"    
_ What the fuck? Did I just say that? _ Mickey thought and awkwardly scratched his head while cringing at himself.

"Aw, you're too sweet, too bad you're gay," she mumbled.

Okay, now this is weird, look at your menu," he chuckled shaking his head, "I'm gay and married."

"Shut up, I know that," she rolled her eyes, still looking at the menu.

"Speaking of you being married, when will I meet the hunk? I mean you talk about him so much and you've only been working with us a short while, I feel like I know your life's story," She snorted. "It would be an honor to meet Mickey Milkovich's other half!"

"It's Gallagher, for one," he said which made her raise her hands in mock surrender cracking a smile, "and two, fuck off!"

"What the fuck, that's not fair, that's not even a fuckin' explanation! Come on, Mickey Mouse, I wanna meet him."

"You calling me 'Mickey Mouse' isn't helping, ass-hat," he exclaimed.

"Look, I have no idea when you'd meet, he's busy, being an EMT isn't exactly a job with a lot of free time, I feel like I barely see him as is," he shrugs.

"You love-sick puppy," he scowls at her teasing, "well, I'll just have to figure it out."

When their food came Jason ended up sliding into their booth making eyes at Mickey.

"What?" Mickey said annoyed, "You want something?" Mickey shoves a banana pancake into his mouth.

"Hell yeah, I want you," Noah laughs and chokes on her coke, while Mickey just rolls his eyes with a huff.

"Man, if you don't get the fuck away from me, i'll gouge your eyes out, I swear to fucking-"

"I like 'em feisty!" Jason expresses wiggling his bushy eyebrows.

"Jace! For fucks sake, he's not interested, take a hint!" The raven-haired girl chuckles, "don't think he won't punch you, man. He's fucking married, he loves his husband, a little too much if you know what I mean." She says putting her right hand into a circle shoving her left pointer finger through it, giggling.

Mickey drops his fork, rubbing his hands down his face, then shoves Jason on the floor which makes Noah continue to snort and full on belly laugh.

Jason jumps up, smoothing out his flannel shirt, and winks at Mickey acting as if the man didn't even fucking push him off the booth.

"That was so fucking funny," chortled Noah, "what a numb-nut,... man this sandwich is good."

"Fuck off, this is the 6th time this week! It's like he doesn't give a shit if i'm married!"

"Yeah, that's exactly what it's like, Mick," he flips her off, "look," she laughs, "just try to ignore him for now, maybe there'll be another newbie he can sink his claws into so he'll move on," smiling, throwing a napkin at him. "That's what he normally does," she shrugs.

"Whatever."

* * *

"Ian! Get your ass over here!" Sue shouts, "we got a call on a drunkard that sliced up his arm with a fucking beer bottle," snorting, she mumbles, "how ironic."

"I heard the call, too, you know," Ian says. "it's probably fucking Frank.

"What's up with you today? Somebody piss in your cheerios?" She questioned.

"Mmm, it's nothing, just wish I had more time with Mickey, we've been swamped lately, I miss him," he looks over at Sue, seeing her show him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry kid, but this is the job, you know that, besides that guy loves you, i've only met him twice and I can tell he is head over heels for you."

"Just don't worry about it, talk to him if you think it bothers him."

"Yeah," he shrugs, "i'm gonna surprise him and pick him up today, because he works late, and today's been kinda slow so 'fingers crossed.'"

Ian and Sue continue the short drive near the Alibi, turns out the drunk was Frank, he had a long cut running down his forearm to his elbow, Ian cringe at the smell of beer and looked at Frank who was now sleeping at the edge of the road.

"Fucking Frank."

* * *

"Sandy! Hey baby! You here?" Debbie asks, holding a bag of McDonald's.

"Mommy! Sandy is upstairs," Franny assures wrapping her small arms around her mother's waist.

"Thank you, Franny, did you guys have fun today?" She questions her daughter grabbing the nuggets and giving them to the small redhead. 

"So much fun! She taught me how to braid my hair,  _ FISHTAIL _ -style! Look!" She says, showing Debbie her hair and shows her a big grin.

"Very pretty, Fran," Debbie smiles.

A few seconds later, Sandy stumbles down the stairs, rubbing her eyes with a smirk.

"Hey babe, home early?" She kisses her girlfriend.

"Yeah, boss let us off because we've been 'exceptional,' we all know he just wanted to fuck his new girl-toy," Debbie answers with a roll of her eyes.

"Want some?" Pointing to the McDonald's bag, I got you a McChicken, and a large fry, that  _ we  _ will share, I love you, but-"

"What? You love me?" Debbie pauses, "I love you too, so fucking much." Sandy grabs Debbie and turns her head to smack their lips together, forgetting about the food beside them, thankful that Franny took her food to the room. "I love you too, fuck," Sandy breaths out, "come'ere." The girls continue to kiss, barely stopping to breathe.

_ And _ , that's when Lip opens the back door holding Freddie.

"Jesus," he says covering his and Freddie's eyes, "I don't need to see that shit.”

"You always know how to ruin a moment, Lip." Debbie groans, wrapping her arms around Sandy, "where's Tami?"

"She's staying at Brad and Cami's, we argued over peanut butter this time," Lip explains with a sarcastic smile, setting Freddie down in his high chair.

"Still in a slump?" Sandy asks, opening the fridge grabbing two beers, handing one to her girlfriend, kissing her cheek, making Debbie blush.

"Yep, a new thing every week, at least. I'm so fucking tired of it, but I want it to work, especially for Fred."

Freddie chooses this time to spit up his breakfast, some of it hits the back of Lip's jacket making the baby giggle.

"Oh, you find that funny, huh?" Lip coos with a sour face.

"Damn, he really is cute, it's a surprise that he came from you," Sandy jokes, grabbing two beers and handing bone to Debbie, kissing her cheek, making her blush.  
"Want a coke?"

"Wow. _hilarious!_ But yeah, It's the least you could do for insulting me, asshole," Lip says with a crooked smile accepting the coke from the female Milkovich.  
"Thanks."

Sandy and Lip have actually started a weird friendship after the wedding. Sandy comforted Lip the _second_ time Tami tried to take Fred from him after arguing about the house in which Sandy helped to renovate it when Tami was away. They became pretty close in a short amount of time.

"I'm sorry, big brother, we can always try to help, but Tami isn't really fond of us, except Ian." Debbie squeezes his shoulder, going up the stairs to find Franny.

Lip shakes his head, "thanks," he mumbles quietly.

Sandy sends him a smile, punching his shoulder lightly, "Lip, aren't you fucking tired of that bitch always fighting with you? I know you like her and shit, but it's good for either of you, especially not Fred, you know that man.

Lip rolls his eyes, taking a sip of his coke, "Come'on, Sandy, not this shit again, it's not that easy, besides, when you get so wise?" He chides.

"Bitch, I've always been wise, you just don't want to admit i'm right."  
"Just think about it, okay?"

* * *

"Rita, i'm heading off!" Ian shouts, "i'll see you tomorrow!"

"See ya, Gallagher! You and Sue did good work!" Rita smiles.

Ian jogs to his 'new' 2010 Ford Focus, on his way to surprise his husband.  
**_10 Minutes Later..._**

Mickey is chatting with Noah while fixing up a new red truck that had a huge dent in the side accompanied by a shattered window and windshield.

"Fucking hell, Noah, I swear the guy has no boundaries, he rubbed his fucking dick on my ass, I almost stabbed his ass."

"Good think I was there, Mouse," he rolls his eyes, "but yeah that was a gross thing to do," she says with a mouth full of a kind bar ;)  
"Speak of the devil," she giggles.

"For fucks sa-"

Mickey! Hey man! Wanna grab a drink?" His eyebrows dance.

"Nah man. I'm heading home soon, to my **husband.** " The Milkovich accentuated.

"That's too bad," Jason clicks his tongue, going behind Mickey, making Noah shake her head.

Jason goes to grab Mickey's ass, but a freckled hand shoots out twisting it back, "what the fuck?" 

Jason gulps, "who are you?" He says shakily.

"I'm the husband, who are you? You got a lot of balls, man, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ian questions, scrunching his nose in anger.

"I- I- I don't know, I'm sorry, I thought he was single."

"Bullshit," Mickey and Noah exclaim in unison.

Ian stops to admire Mickey, "You want me to break his arm, baby?" Jason squeaks and begs to be let go.

"Shut the fuck up, tough guy, let him go." Mickey rolls his blue eyes.  
"What are you doing here anyway," Mickey asks as Jason runs away shouting that Ian's crazy. "I thought you'd be working late."

"Me too, but it was slow today," he smiles, "I missed you, Mick."

"I missed you too-"

Mickey was interrupted by Noah shooting her hand out to Ian, practically shouting 'HI' to Ian.  
"It's so great to meet you, Ian, Mickey never stops talking about you, he's like a love-sick puppy!"

“Oh my god, shut the fuck up,” Mickey said annoyed.

"Is that true, Mick? That is so sweet!" Ian playfully expressed.

"It is! It's so nice to finally meet the face, I'm Noah!" She screeched.

They shake hands while Mickey uncomfortably stares at their large grins wondering what the fuck is even happening right now, his thoughts are interrupted by a large hand squeezing his shoulder. Looking up he sees his green-eyed husband smirking.

"Ready to go, babe?" 

"Yeah, yeah, _babe_ , let's go."

"Bye cuties, see you tomorrow, Mick!" Noah screams after them.

"Bye!" Mickey flips her off with a grin.

"So, Noah? How did that happen? She's like the complete opposite of you," Ian rubs his fingers across Mickey's knuckles and plays with his ring, smiling.

"She's bad ass, man, plus, she's South side like us, and she can be funny even though she's annoying as fuck the rest of the time," he laughs.

"Well either way, she's adorable, she should come over sometime."  


"Yeah, maybe,... start the fucking car."

"Aye, aye!" Ian finishes, putting his foot on the gas, flooring it to the Gallagher house.

"Gallaghers!" Ian shouts when he barges into the house, Mickey at his side.

"What?!" He hears from the kitchen.

The pair head to the kitchen to grab a beer, but Mickey grabs Ian's and puts it back, earning a glare from the redhead.  
Mickey shrugs, chugging it down.

"Well, anyways, Mickey made a friend at work!" Ian says with excitement. Mickey almost spits out his beer, his face laced with confusion.

Sandy speaks first, "no shit? That's a surprise," Sandy laughs.

"I agree," Debbie and Lip say.  
"I didn't know you could make friends, Mick."

" _Hi-larious,_ you assholes are so fucking funny that i'm speechless! Gallagher," he turned to his smiling husband, "you're gonna sleep on the couch," he pats his cheek.

There is a knock on the door that Mickey goes to grab as he hears the Gallagher and Milkovich banter.  
Opening the door, he almost goes into shock.  


"Mandy?"

"Hey, shithead."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments, give me ideas, praise, criticism, whatever you want, i'd appreciate it! <3


	5. blue eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (5/24/20)  
> (3,956 words)
> 
> Mandy gets comfortable in the Gallagher house.

"Mandy, what are you doing here?" Mickey asked with his dark eyebrows raised.

"Nice to see you too," Mandy replied with a snort.  
Mickey still didn't budge, "okay, look, I'm sorry for not talking to you guys for the past couple months, I've been dealing with some shit, which has to do with why I'm here. We gotta talk." She replied with a sincere shrug, looking at the married couple.

Sandy doesn't give a shit about what's going on with the Milkovich siblings and pushes past Mickey to get to Mandy, hugging her tight.

"God, it feels like ages, the fuck have you been all this time?" Sandy questioned, "all I've had from you was fucking phone calls, fuck that, I haven't seen you since, well, that shithead, Kenyatta," both girls cringe at that name. "I've missed you, bitch!"

"Like I said, shit's happened, it's nothing to worry about," she looks at her big brother, "but I wanted you guys to know as soon as possible."

"What is it?" Ian asked.

"Well, Mick, you remember when I told you about my boyfriend?" Mickey rolled his eyes, but nodded, "well, he got a promotion about a month after your wedding and turns out, it was here! I kinda wanted to surprise you guys, but I was nervous about coming back, so I finally flew here and I live on the edge of the North side. It's a nice apartment, about a 20 minute drive from here." She said, playing with her fingers.

"That's great Mands, but you fuckin' ghosted me an' Ian, as soon as we told you we were getting married, you fucking bounced and that was _two_ months ago. We wanted you to come, you didn't even care to let us know what you were gonna do, but clearly you didn't get your ass here in time."

"I'm sorry Mickey, Ian, honestly I was shocked, like how the fuck?" She pointed at the happy couple, making Ian laugh and roll his eyes, kissing Mickey's cheek.  
Mickey side-eyed his husband and looked at Mandy, "I wanna fix this, I've missed you all, truly." She looked at her family and even smiled at Lip who was still shocked at Mandy's visit. "There is a lot of stuff to catch up on."

Mickey nodded his head and smiled at his sister.   
The siblings went out to the front porch to smoke a joint Mickey had in his pocket, lighting it up and handing it to his Sister. She looked at him and noticed how bright his face looked, she was glad her brother found somebody who treated him as well as he deserved... Even if Ian was her's first ;)

"I really did miss you, Mickey. I wish I was there for you more." They both knew she meant when he got locked up because of fucking Sammi, ~~_that bitch_~~ _._

"Don't worry about it, man. It's in the past now."  
"How's your boyfriend treating you? He treating you right? I'll pull his teeth out if he isn't." The raven-haired man huffed and took a pull of his joint.

"He's good, really. He even opens the door for me," they both scoff, making Mandy chuckle and slightly shove her brother. "Mmm, how about Ian? He treating you right?" She joked with some sincerity.

"Fuck off, he's fine, _we're_ fine," he looked at her just as soon as the front door opened with Sandy plopping her self in the middle of them, stealing the weed from Mickey's fingers.  
"Sandy, fuckin' A, man." He pinched her arm hard, Sandy shot him a glare and punched him in the dick. "FUCK, you're such a bitch!" he groaned, cupping his crotch.

Sandy and Mandy just laughed at his pain and started passing the joint back and forth until Mickey fought off the pain.  
He went back inside, scoffing at Sandy and flipping her the bird with both hands. 

"Ian's a good guy, easy to mess with though," Sandy said, "I heard he was your beard in high school, that made me laugh. Anyhow, Mickey and I talked about you a lot, y'know? We missed you, so much, I missed my other best friend," she winks.

The 3 Milkoviches were very close when they were younger, None of them took any shit and they had each other's backs and cared about each other. Sandy was a big shit-starter, even bigger than Mickey was, believe it or not. She loved to pick on her cousins if they didn't do what she asked, she was the second oldest out of the 3 and her favorite hobby was stealing from every store in the neighborhood. Mandy wasn't the biggest fan of that, Mickey didn't like following Sandy's lead, but even when they bickered, they knew they would never leave the other alone.  
Sandy was the first the go to Juvie, she was 10, went in because she stole a pack of cigarettes and gum from the 'Kash-and-Grab.' She knew she was gay almost the second she entered the place, she always suspected, even at that early age.  
Mickey went into Juvie the first time when he was around 12, he was found with a .22 gun in his pocket, and by that, I mean, the fucking thing fell out of his pocket and a cop happened to be 2 feet away from him, bad luck...   
But Mandy, she never went to Juvie, there were times where she could've, but her brothers protected her, especially Mickey.  
They were the 3 fucking Musketeers of the South Side.

"Yeah," Mandy blew the smoke out through her nose, "It's been a long time, but I'm back, hopefully for good," she looks over her shoulder at her Brown-haired cousin. "Jay works in a fashion studio, fuckin' Ralph Lauren and got transferred here, I was excited and terrified all at once."

"Ralph Lauren? Damn, sounds like you got a queer boy!" Sandy exclaims with a snort.

Mandy shoves her hard, "fuck off, guys can work at a fashion studio and be straight."

"Is he?" Sandy asks.

"No, he's bi."

Sandy belly laughs so hard that tears fall from her eyes, "fuck, that's _hi-larious_ , ah, man."  
"He cute?"

"Yes," she rolls her eyes, "speaking of cute, how's Debbie?" She raises her expressive eyebrows that only a Milkovich can sport, "she better be kicking your ass."  
"Speaking of which, you asshole, isn't she bi?"

"Yeah, yeah, Debbie's great, I really like her. And she is bi, but it's not as fucking funny as it is when it's your boyfriend," she chuckles.

"That makes no sense."

"Whatever," she shrugs, wiping her eyes, "is to me," showing her a cheeky smile.

Both girls laugh and Mandy puts her head on Sandy's shoulder looking up at the stars.  
The door opens behind them, Debbie has a smile on her face, reaching for her girlfriend, "hey babe, hey Mandy, nice to see you again. Come in, guys."

"Hey baby," Sandy stands to kiss her freckled girlfriend, pulling Mandy with her.

"Hey Debs."

Debbie smiles and opens the door for them. Mickey and Ian are on the Couch, Mickey is on Ian's lap and Ian is kissing his neck with a smile. Carl, Liam, and Lip are in the kitchen looking at Freddie sleeping away.  
Mandy feels a pull on her leg and looks down to see Franny holding a small bag of Doritos and offering her some with a grin.   
"You must be Franny," she exclaims, "Thank you! Wow, she's beautiful, Debbie, aren't you?" Mandy gushes.

Sandy picks her up and smothers her face with kisses, making the little girl squirm with giggles.

"Sandy!" She giggles, "Mommy, save me!" 

Debbie tickles her and steals her from Sandy and runs up the stairs making the cousins laugh. 

"She's adorable, looks like Debbie." Mandy states.

"That she is, but she was up past her bedtime," Debbie says, walking back down the stairs, "little shit came back downstairs to get a bag of Doritos," Sandy adds with a smile.

Mandy huffs out a laugh and walks over to her brother and best friend.  
Ian is still kissing on Mickey and Mickey has the biggest smile on his face, he turns to properly kiss Ian and whispers something Mandy can't quite hear, but Ian smirks and pecks Mickey's lips multiple times.  
Mandy obnoxiously clears her throat, Ian turns toward her with a smile, while Mickey tries to scoot off him, but Ian holds him there, Mickey rolls his eyes, but relents.

"What do you want, bitch?"

She sits beside the lovebirds and faces them with a smirk, "nothing much, dear bro, just wanted to see how you guys are."

"Yeah right," Mickey scoffs, but Ian just replies with a, "good."

Mickey nudges his husband and fixes him with a glare, but it has no heat. "Come on babe-"

"Don't call me 'babe', _babe._ " Mickey says looking over at his sister.

Ian and Mandy snicker and Mickey goes to grab a beer from the fridge leaving them alone.

"How's that Jackson guy? Treating you right?"

"Man, it's like all of you are the same person," she chuckles, "yes, he's fine, I'm happy, it was our 1 year anniversary last year. Life is actually good."  
"As I told Mickey, Jay got a transfer here, I was fuckin' shocked, and Jay is actually from here too, but he left ages ago."

"Hmm, small world," he joked, "well, its good to have you back, but I should warn you, Terry is out of Jail, he fucking shot up Mick and I's hotel after the wedding. _And_ burned down our original wedding place, we had to improvise." He smiled sarcastically.

"Fuck, he's such an asshole, is he still after you guys?" She asked timidly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, for now," he shot her a smile, "anyway, I heard you live in the North side, it comfy?" Ian questioned.

She nodded, "it's uh, good, I haven't been here long, but it's nice by where I live, there's even a nice dog park by my apartment." She grinned.  
"Besides, it's home, I've been trying to run away from here, but I always end up in this place all over again, also, I've been meaning to ask, how's Lip? He sober?"

He rolled his eyes, "yes, he's good, having trouble with Tami, but he's staying sober and he loves Freddie."

"That's good, he's an asshole, but he should be happy, i'm over him, truly. Ian, you fucking Gallagher's are like a drug to us," she laughs, "I mean 'me and Lip, you and Mickey, now Debbie and Sandy!' It's kinda crazy." Her blue eyes shined as she looked over at Lip who was rocking a crabby Fred, "but you and Mickey are the real deal, so don't hurt him or I'll cut your balls off." She lifts her eyebrows, pointing her black-nailed pointer finger at him.

He raises his arms in mock surrender, "I promise," the ginger grabbed her hand and squeezed.

* * *

Mandy ended up sleeping on the couch, she called her boyfriend and told him her whereabouts and said good night. The house was just as she remembered and smiled to her self, dreaming about her family.   
When she woke up, it was 5:00 a.m., she heard the cry of a baby and rubbed her eyes. She looked over to where the sound was and saw Lip shushing his child. She got up and yawned, making her way to the kitchen to drink some coffee.

"Shit, sorry," Lip whispered.

"No problem," she smiled back, she jumped on the counter looking at the brown-haired peach fuzz covering Freddie's head and his blue eyes looking at his father.   
"He's cute, you did good," she laughed at her own teasing.

Lip shifted his gaze over to her and noticed that she was glowing, there was no bruising on her face, nor heavy make-up covering anything else up. Mandy looked very beautiful. He smiled at her and continued to quiet Freddie, "thanks, he probably gets it from Tami."

Mandy didn't shift, her smile didn't falter, she was fine. She really was over Lip, in fact, she softly giggled at his statement, "you're probably right, you're one ugly motherfucker," she barked out.

"Very funny, all you Milkoviches are the same," he said with no heat.

Mandy kept smiling brighter, exclaiming, "damn straight!" She winked and went to annoy her brother.

Lip shook his head, watching her go upstairs.

She quietly opened every door until she found the one with her brother snuggled up with her best friend. She tip-toed up to Mickey's side of the bed and shouted, "MICKEY!" She was surprised he didn't swing at her, he just glared at her and Ian barely moved, but held onto him tighter.

"What the fuck, Mandy?! You want me to beat your ass?"

"As if you could, assface, now get the fuck up." The raven-haired girl commanded, "the baby woke me up early, so I'm gonna wake _you_ up with me." Smiling, she started to tug on his blanket, but Mickey swatted at her hands and told her to 'get the fuck out, I'm not wearing anything, bitch.' She cringed, but left.

Mickey picked up Ian's arms and Ian just held on tighter, mumbling "stay in bed, baby."

"I can't, the bitch woke me up, I'll be back." He kissed his lips and Ian hooked his hand on the back of Mickey's neck to deepen the kiss. "Come on, I gotta go."

"Mm-mm, stay," Ian said. Mickey chuckled and pecked his lips and patted his cheek. Ian groaned and pouted at his husband.

"I'll be back," Mickey promised.

"Hurry up, shithead!" Mandy practically shouted.

"See? I gotta go."

"Fine, I love you," Ian smirked, "don't take too long." He put his arms under his head and winked at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too, red."

"Wow, did you guys have sex, what the fuck took you so long? -no wait, you're loud as fuck when you, well, fuck," she snorted.

"Shut the fuck up, it took like 2 minutes and you're not funny." He told her.

"Yes I am, I'm very funny," she jumped on his back, making him roughly hit Debbie's door.

"Mandy, Sandy wakes up if you drop a pin, she'll kick your ass." Sandy opens the door, glaring at the siblings.  
"I told you."

Mandy rolled her eyes and stared back at Sandy.

"What the fuck, shitheads?" She exclaimed, "what are you even doing? It's 5 a.m."

"Don't look at me, Mandy woke me up and jumped her ass on my fucking back! Apparently College woke her up."

"It was his kid," she shook her head as if she said something incredibly stupid, "but that doesn't even matter, I'm bringing him to my place, and since you're up, you're comin' with us!" Mandy said with so much excitement, they looked at her as if she was floating.

"Okay, cokehead," Mickey said, "just don't blow up anything, I'm still on Parole."

Sandy snickered and grabbed her pants.  
The 3 Milkoviches went down the stairs, passing by Lip. As soon as they went outside, Mickey noticed a red Lamborghini in the driveway, "what the fuck?" He said under his breath, he then lightly smacked Mandy against the back of her head, "Is that a fucking Lamborghini? Are you stupid, you can't just park it here." He chided her like she was a 6-year-old. 

"Ow, asshole! And for your information, I have insurance, so if any fucker stole it, I'm good," she hit him back harder.

He rubbed his head and yawned, "whatever."

"Okay.. Well, let's go then, I wanna see _Amanda's_ new place," Sandy dodged Mandy's fist and jumped in the back of the car, whooping.

The drive was very short, they all sang along to the radio and Mandy even stopped to get them ice cream, Mandy noticed how much softer Sandy and Mickey were compared to when she last saw them. Mickey was more open, not always hiding who he was and Sandy wasn't getting trying to get in trouble like she always used to. She remembered when Sandy called her about Mickey's arrest and when her now ex-girlfriend cheated on her, she cried a lot, both times. Mandy was in the escort business, it wasn't until she met Jackson where she was free of fucking assholes for money.  
The 3 Musketeers were finally happy, and they damn deserved it.

Mandy pulled up into a small parking lot, they were in front of a nice-looking apartment building. Mandy hopped out of her car and gushed over her new home. "It has a pool, Jay and I live on the top floor."

"In a penthouse?" Sandy laughed.

"Yes! It's very nice, it's spacious and Jay insisted on getting it, so now we live in it!" 

"How much does this joker make?" Her brother wondered. "Speaking of which, you still haven't told us what _you do,_ tell me you're not fucking old dudes still," he begged.

 _"No, no,_ I ended up going to a community college for a couple years and I'm a 'Physical Therapist's' assistant, it's nice pay, about $60,000 per year, I like it," she shrugged.

"60 G's? Damn hot-shot!" Sandy exclaimed with a big grin.

"Whatever," she blushed, "come on, I wanna show you guys the inside..."

* * *

**_Back at the Gallagher house_**

"So, crazy about Mandy, right?" Lip asks, "I mean I didn't know you guys even talked that much, did you know she was coming?"

"No, you know that Lip, I haven't talked to her since we invited her to the wedding, honestly I was too shocked to say much to her, I was also a little mad. She just ghosted our asses." He took a swig of his beer, Mickey would kill him if he found out he was drinking in the morning, but he does, so fuck ever.

"She looks good, healthy." Lip expressed, "she seeing anyone?" He scratched the back of his head, looking down.

"No, Lip, you can't fucking ask me that! It was a shit show before, besides you have Tami now! Focus on your kid and your fucking sobriety!"

"Jesus! Alright, I was just asking-" Ian scoffed, "come on Ian, just indulge me, I won't do anything." Lip Swore, begging his younger brother.

"She's dating a guy named Jackson, they've been together a year, she lives on the edge of the North side with him, that's about all I know, you freak." Ian chides and laughs at his older brother.

Lip raises his arms and nods his thanks, he grabs Freddie to meet up with Tami. "See ya!" He shouts over his shoulder.

Ian shakes his head, hoping Lip won't do anything stupid.

* * *

_**Mandy's Apartment**_

Inside the apartment was nice, it was huge and shiny. She had furniture all over the place, different varieties and colors, the walls were a pristine white and she even had a damn chandelier hanging over her kitchen table. Her older cousin and brother were awestruck, especially Sandy, she looked like a kid in a candy store... bet you haven't heard that comparison before.

"Fucking fuck, this place is nice, Mands, it suits you and your white pantsuit." Sandy teased, dodging Mandy's fist, "it looks like a palace, but then again, the house I live in has mold growing on the wall," she states. 

Mickey rolls his eyes, "congrats, Mandy, its a nice place, fuckin' intense though, when's your boy toy coming back?" He rubs his fist, then punches his hand, making Mandy snort.

"He should be here now, he's probably in his 'studio,' i'll go check." She smiles and heads into the hallway connecting to the bright kitchen, leaving the other Milkoviches to do as they please.

Mickey sits down on the cushioned chair and looks at the marbled table-top, "what the fuck?"

"It's marble, dumbass."

"Fuck off, you don't know if I was wondering what it was, I uh, I knew it was marble." Sandy snorts at her cousin and sits beside him.

"What are ya thinkin' about, Mick? This is crazy, right? I'm proud of her, this was always her dream." She uses her arms to gesture around the huge room.

"Doesn't change the fact that she bailed on us, I could've taken care of that big asshole, I told her that, she still left with him!" He jumps up, "now she's back acting as if all this shit is okay? She abandoned us, she-she abandoned me!" His eyes are glistening with unshed tears, wiping as his eyes furiously. 

Sandy nods her head, swallowing roughly and stands to her cousins level, "i'm sorry Mickey," he scoffs, "no, really, I'm sorry that she wasn't there, i'm sorry that _I_ wasn't there, but you know you can't blame her, she was dealing with her own shit and you know that people that are abused don't always leave, I mean, look at how hard it was for your mom." He looks up at her.

"You have no idea what happened with my mom, Sandy-"

"I know that she started using after your dad beat on her everyday and that you have no idea if she's even alive right now, I know that Mandy resents her, and that she's dead to her because she left you guys. I know that you took it the hardest and you put up this wall ever since she left, I'm surprised Ian even got through to you. Both you and Mandy dealt with it differently, your brothers were upset too, but they were more of 'Terry's soldiers' than you and Mandy were at the time. I'm sorry you guys were stuck with such a shitty dad." She looked sincere and squeezed his shoulder.

Mickey sniffs and wipes his eyes and stays silent until Mandy comes into the kitchen with her boyfriend. Jackson was tall with brown hair and green eyes. He was the same height as Ian and had a bright smile, he was gorgeous. 

Jackson's voice was a bit deeper than Ian's and it boomed across the penthouse as he introduced himself, "hey, I'm Jackson, it's nice to finally meet you!"

Mickey nodded his head and Sandy said, "it's nice to meet you too, i'm Sandy, Mandy's cousin and this is Mickey," Sandy pointed toward the raven-haired man, making him roll his eyes. 

"I can speak fine, thank you," he glared at her, "what's up, man?"

Jackson smirked at the Milkovich cousins and responded with a simple, "good."   
"Would you like to stay for breakfast? I'm gonna make french toast!"

All 3 of the Milkoviches agreed and Mandy was hanging off his arm, whispering in his ear.

After they all ate, Mandy, Mickey, and Sandy headed back to the Gallagher house, saying goodbye to Jackson.

"He seemed cool," Sandy exclaimed in the backseat of Mandy's Lamborghini, "and he's hot as fuck!"

Mandy looked back at her through front mirror, scrunching up her face, "you're gay."

"So? Such a stereotype, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't acknowledge when a guy is hot," she scoffed. "Besides, even though he's hot, Debbie's hotter.

"Ugh! Shut the fuck up!" Mickey grumbled, I get it, both of your significant others," he snickers, "are hot, but Sandy, Debbie is my sister-in-law now, I don't wanna hear it-"

"Wait, you think Jay is hot?" Mandy interrogates.

"Oh my god, that's what you got from that? Jeez, fuck off."

Sandy bursts out laughing at the look Mandy is giving Mickey, "wow, I forgot how annoying you guys can be together, is this gonna turn into a brawl?"

Mickey and Mandy both scoff at their cousin and shut up until they get to the Gallagher house.

They hop out the car and walk inside the light-blue house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if there is a Ralph Lauren Studio in Chicago, but I'm pretty sure there is, sooo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Let me know your thoughts, comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> I may update it a little tomorrow or Monday.  
> Or i'll add another chapter, not too big.  
> Thanks for reading! <3


	6. cigarettes after sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (6/11/20)  
> (2,786 words).
> 
> LOOK AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER, I UPDATED IT!!
> 
> Ian&Mickey get it on.  
> Mandy&Mickey talk.  
> Debbie&Sandy 'talk' about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be afraid to give me advice! :)

The Gallagher house was quiet, all visitors and occupants were out of the house. Sandy was hanging with Mandy at her apartment, Debbie was with Franny at the Park, Carl was working, Liam was hanging out with Lip and Freddie, and Tami was having lunch with her sister, Cami. However, it happened to be Mickey and Ian's day off.   
The front door burst wide open, Ian rushed inside and Mickey immediately followed, Ian slammed him into the door and attached his lips to his neck and grabbed his ass. Mickey jumped up and wrapped his strong legs around Ian's waist. Ian held onto his thighs and continued his attack on Mickey's jawline, moving to capture his lips and carried the both of them up to their room. 

"You're so fucking hot," Ian said while ripping his wife-beater off and simultaneously pulling his husband's sweats down, admiring his juicy ass.

Ian's mouth waters at the sight and groans, squeezing it tightly.

"Fuck," Mickey breathes out shakily, "you gonna do somethin' or just look?" He looks over his shoulder and sees his redheaded Adonis of a husband open the drawer next to their bed and grab the strawberry-flavored lube.  
Mickey hears the cap open and feels Ian's fingers touch his perineum and travel to his ass-crack, he spreads his cheeks and smacks his hole, then abruptly sticks in two fingers, making Mickey gasp out a moan.    
"Mmm, oh my God, _fuckyes!"_ Mickey shouts out and pushes his hand into Ian's hair, slightly pulling it.

Mickey becomes very submissive sometimes during sex with Ian and Ian _**loves**_ it so much.  
Ian smirks at his husband's pleasure and coos at him,"yeah? That good?" He moves his fingers in and out of his husband's hole, dragging out more moans.

"Yeah, yeah, it's so good, Ian!" Mickey fucking loves it, his eyes roll to the back of his head as he feels Ian's finger crook, hitting his prostate, "ahh, _yesyesyes,_ right there, fuck!" He screams out, riding his fingers.

"Mmhmm, that feels good, huh? You're still so tight and I have 4 fingers up your ass," the redhead chuckles, darkly. "Want my cock, now, baby?" He coos.

"You know I do, asshole." Mickey whines.

Ian quickly turns Mickey around and roughly kisses him, tongue and teeth clash, Ian scoops him up, grabbing a small giggle from Mickey and presses him against their bedroom door. Mickey wraps his legs around Ian's waist and wraps his arms around Ian's neck, pushing his tattooed hands into red hair. Ian grips Mickey's thighs very tight, probably going to leave bruises later, and manages to put his knee in between his legs to hold him up. He grabs his hard cock and lightly taps it at Mickey's entrance, enticing another gasp out of his raven-haired husband. "I'm gonna stick it in, baby," and that was a promise, because he wastes no time pushing the head in and then pushing in his shaft till he's balls deep inside him.   


"Oh, fuck," Mickey chokes out, "always so big," he digs his fingers into Ian's shoulders and rests his forehead against his partner's, little pants slipping out. "Fuck me, you pussy," he huffs out, feeling his hole being stretched.

Ian chuckles and starts jack-hammering into him, loving the fact that Mickey barely has any way of fucking himself back down on his cock. "Damn, so fucking tight! Such a cockslut, it's a shock you're still so fucking tight."

"Mmmm, fuck you! Uh, uh, uh, oh my God, _yesyesyes!"_ He moans out like a bitch in heat. "It's like you're splitting me in half! Fuck, so fucking good, yes!"

"Oh, fuck, you can't just say that shit, Mick, i'm going to come if you don't stop."  
He continues to ram as hard and fast as he could, hearing Mickey moan like a pornstar.  
Ian ends up walking a couple feet back to the bed, his cock still shoved far up Mickey's ass and lays him on the bed. Mickey's fast was scrunched up in pleasure, smirk plastered on his pink face, he looks up at Ian and bites his lip, tugging on his cock. Ian pulls out, making Mickey wince, but Ian just hushes him and has him turn on his front. 

"Baby, grab my cock, put it in," he demands, moving closer, teasing Mickey's ass with his cock. Mickey reaches around his back and grabs his shaft, he scoots back and presses the tip to his puffy hole and slowly pushes it in. Ian grabs his hips, Mickey is on his knees, wrapping one hand around his dick and pumping, getting used to the stretch and begins to fuck himself on Ian's cock. "Fuck, yeah, that's it, fuck yourself on it, you can go faster, baby." He insists and watches Mickey's hole clench on his cock as it keeps hitting his prostate with every thrust. "Damn, fuck yes, love hearing you whine on my cock, keep going, Mick, shit! Tell me you're close."

"Shut the fuck up, baby! Fuck, fuck! I'm close, I'm gonna come, Ian!" He moans out. Ian grabs his shoulder and pushes his back to his chest, he starts to piston into him till he's crying out and comes untouched. "Come'on Ian, come in me!" He begs, becoming sensitive.

Ian bursts and fills Mickey with hot, sticky come and jerks Mickey's cock until he's spent. He pushes Mickey down, making him stick his ass up and pulls out.  
"Push it out, let me see." He tells him, Mickey moans and does as told. Ian watches his come pour out of Mickey's puckered hole and pour down his red thighs. "Damn, damn, damn, that's so fucking hot." He sticks his finger in his hole and pulls out, seeing his finger covered in come. Ian kisses Mickey's ass cheek and flips him on his back to kiss him on the lips. 

Mickey growls out a low laugh, "mmm, that was good," he pecks Ian's smiling lips a couple more times, then leans over to grab some tissues to clean them off. 

Ian kisses his shoulder, his hand still attached to his ass, massaging it. "I love you, so good for me, Mickey."

He blushes, followed by an eye roll, "I love you too." They kiss and fall asleep in each other's arms, so content.

* * *

"How's it going with Debbie?" Mandy questions, sipping her wine.

Sandy huffs a laugh, "reeeaal good, man. She's so sexy, I love 'er, you know? Fucking Gallagher's are like our poison, right?"

Mandy laughs at that, but agrees, "I suppose so, but you don't seem to mind that. Plus, big cousin, you were in juvie most of the time, you missed a lot of Gallagher/Milkovich drama. Believe me, it was a lot of shit." She stretches her legs and looks over at her cousin.

"Yeah, Mick told me some shit that happened, at least with him and Ian, we also talked about you," She looks over at Mandy and shrugs, finishing her beer, he missed you, hell, so did I. I was so worried about you, Mands, I wanted to kill that motherfucker." She ruffles her cousin's hair, making her face scrunch in distaste. 

"I know, we were all kids, I was scared," she whispered the last part, head hanging low.

"We should all talk, I think it'd be good for us," Sandy says, "fuck, did I just say that?" She chuckles, already feeling a little tipsy after 2 beers, "Who am I?"

Mandy shakes her head at Sandy, wondering that herself. "Last I saw you, you were a huge shit-starter, you feeling okay?" She jokes, "anyhow, I think you're right, it's been awhile." She admits, chugging the last of her wine, spilling a bit of it on her blouse. "Aw, fuck me, let's just go." Mandy whines, stomping her foot like a child, that blouse was new!

* * *

Mandy and Sandy arrived at the Gallagher house around 4:00pm and barged into the house without a care. They looked around and heard giggling coming from up the stairs and quickly went on the search to find the source.   
Mickey and Ian's door was open a crack, the girls pushed it a little further and saw a very cute sight. Mickey was straddling Ian and leaving little kisses on his lips, cheek, and jaw, Ian looked so fucking happy, Mickey looked safe and so comfortable in their bubble. Ian whispered out an, "I love you, so much, Mick," and Mickey blushed, repeating the sentiment with a bruising kiss, chuckling into his mouth. Mandy shot Sandy an eye roll while Sandy fake-gagged, but they both thought it was adorable.

Mandy lightly knocked on the white door and saw Mickey groan into Ian's shoulder. Ian softly moved Mickey from on top of him and opened the door to raise his eyebrows at both of the Milkovich girls. "You need something?" He pondered.

Sandy obnoxiously cleared her throat and nodded adjusting an invisible collar, Mandy chuckled and said, "yeah, we wanna talk to Mickey, speaking of which, Mickey! Get your ass over here!" She screeched in Ian's face and over his shoulder.

"Ay, what the fuck?!" He said, sitting on the edge of the bed, "you could make him deaf, Mandy! Fuck off!"  
Ian chuckled at his husband's words and let them into the room, leaving Mickey on his own.  
"What the fuck, Gallagher!" He flips him off and scowls at the girls. "What do you want?" He asks, gruffly.

"Big bro, we gotta talk! Sandy and I were talking about how we have to settle shit." 

"No way, Sandy said that shit!" He exclaimed, grabbing a joint from the side-table and lighting it up. He took a long drag and continued, "I mean, Sandy, that doesn't sound like you, you okay, Sandy Andy?"

"No shit, that's what I said!"

"Okay assholes, I'm feeling fine," she rolls her eyes at the matching smirks her cousins were making at her, "I just wanna talk, Milk on Milk and by the way _Mikhailo_ , don't call me 'Sandy Andy' unless you want your balls cut off." She warned with no heat.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go braid each other's fucking hair while we're at it," he played.

"Okay!" Mandy agreed while Sandy nodded at his sarcasm.

Sandy walked over to Mickey and punched him on the shoulder, "get the fuck up, it's 'sitting on the back-porch' time, don't make me pull out my baton, shithead." She finished and walked out the room with Mandy trailing behind her.  
Mickey put out his joint and huffed as he followed them a few seconds later, "fucking Sandy."

In the kitchen, Ian and Lip were playing with Fred and Carl was making eggs for some reason, Liam was nowhere in sight, but Debbie was in the living room trying to calm down Franny, because she ended up scraping up her knee on the walk home from the park.  
"You guys go talk, I'm gonna help Debs," Sandy winked and trotted over to the redheads and cooed at Franny's red face.

Ian went to kiss Mickey on his cheek and handed him a beer.  
"You're an asshole, Gallagher, leaving me to the fucking sharks," gesturing to Mandy and Sandy.  
Ian just laughed and patted his ass sitting across from Lip at the table. Mickey scoffed, "mm, okay, I'm going to have a girl-chat with Mandy, family shit apparently," looking over at Mandy to confirm, she nodded and dragged him outside.

"Nam potribno pohovoryty, Mikki, tse vazhlyvo." She told him.

"Jeez, you're speaking in Ukrainian, must be important," he brushed it off.

Mandy looks at him, there is no silliness in her eyes, it's all serious and it was like a burning stare, "It is, Sandy and I were talking at my place today, like she said, we gotta talk, a family talk."

"Okay, formal, what is it, malen'ka sestra?" He contributed, "we don't ever talk about serious shit. Are you pregnant, you kill somebody?"

"I think what you meant is, _you_ don't talk about serious shit. I'm not pregnant and I didn't kill anybody, but years ago I left home with Kenyatta, I left you alone. Meni duzhe shkoda tsʹoho, Mikki." She sincerely stated.

"Nah, Mandy, you don't gotta apologize about that shit, he was an asshole, I should've been there for you more.  YA tviy zakhysnyk, ya mav by zrobyty bilʹshe, i meni duzhe shkoda za tse, Mendi." He put his head down and put a hand through his hair, "I was really angry at you at the time, but Sandy helped me realize that I was just pissed at myself. It's my job to help you and I failed, because I was dealing with Ian and shit, but you're my responsibility, I'm sorry I forgot that." He solemn-ed.

"I wasn't and am still not your responsibility, you tried, fuck, I know I wasn't the best sister to you, either, it's not easy living with  chort, pravda? I mean, we weren't really taught fucking compassion, mom tried, but she was using half the time, so..." She trailed off.

Mickey snickered at Terry's 'nickname,' "I suppose not, Mands, but you're my little sister, you're family and family sticks together, fuckin' Terry just didn't get the memo," he shrugged, picking at his beer label.

"I would've accepted you, Mick, you were always so secretive after mom left, you closed yourself off, we were best friends, then," she snapped her fingers, "it was like I didn't even know you anymore. I missed being around you, Mickey, but I know that I never pushed as much as I should have, we both got shit we need to work on, but you were there for me, you kicked ass for me. It's not just me leaving though, Mick, it's just everything, especially when I never visited."

Mickey's head shot up at that, "whatever," he excused, "doesn't matter."

"But it does, Mickey! It was shitty of me, I should've been there, Sandy was there a million times more than I was for you, you needed me and I wasn't there." Mickey is avoiding eye-contact and letting out small breaths. 

"It wasn't like Ian was there either," he quickly said, shocking himself with the acknowledgement. "It still hurt, even though he was sick, and yeah, you not coming sucked, but at least you answered my calls sometimes, he stopped after the first month, just fucking gone." He whispered out, "it was fucking lonely in that clink, then I escaped and he strung me along and left me at the border, I cried for a month, like a fucking pussy over him. Fuckin' pathetic, right?" He wiped at his eyes, angrily.

Mandy put her small hand on his knee, shaking her head, "no, you're aloud to be sad sometimes," he scoffed and tried to get up, but she stopped him. "Just because we're Milkoviches, doesn't mean we can't feel shit, it doesn't mean you're any less of a man, Terry is just an asshole who feeds off fucking stereotypes," she snorts.   
"Y a tak tebe lyublyu."

He rolled his eyes and placed his hand over hers, " YA tebe tezh lyublyu."

They didn't hear the back-door open and Sandy made her entrance saying, "t se partiya? Ty ne zaprosyv mene, layno? How rude, fuckheads." Both of the Milkoviches groaned and Mickey snatched the beer out her hand, chugging the rest of it down. "What the fuck, Mickey? You guys suck ass, first you guys speak Ukrainian without me, now you're gonna drink my fucking beer?" Mickey and Mandy both stared at her with humor, she was definitely hammered, she was always a whiny drunk.

The siblings both stood to drag their cousin back inside the house already used to her annoying whines that slip out of her mouth. 

* * *

After the siblings got Sandy in bed, Debbie soon came into the room and admired both of her favorite girls in bed. Franny was quietly snoring and Sandy looked like she was about to fall off the queen bed. "Sandy, baby," she whispered, "get up, you're gonna fall off," she giggled at her girlfriend.

"What?" Sandy said drowsily and scooted closer to the edge, falling off. "Oh, fuck!" She whisper-shouted, "what's happening, right now?"

"Damn, baby, you must be real tired," she giggled, "you just fell off the bed," Debbie went to help her up and joined her on the memory foam mattress. 

"I love you, you know?" Sandy said in in her half-asleep state, "I wanna be with you for a long time, Debbie Gallagher."

Debbie smiled and kissed her girlfriend's flushed cheeks and agreed, "I love you, too. Forever." 

All kids, babies, and adults were dreaming away, but don't think the trouble is over just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Translations:  
> Nam potribno pohovoryty, Mikki, tse vazhlyvo - We need to talk, Mickey, it's important.  
> Malen'ka sestra - Little sister.  
> Meni duzhe shkoda tsʹoho, Mikki - I'm really sorry about that, Mickey.  
> YA tviy zakhysnyk, ya mav by zrobyty bilʹshe, i meni duzhe shkoda za tse, Mendi - I'm your protector, I should've done more and I'm sorry for that, Mandy.  
> Chort, pravda? - The devil, right?  
> Ya tak tebe lyublyu - I love you so much.  
> YA tebe tezh lyublyu - I love you, too.  
> Tse partiya? Ty ne zaprosyv mene, layno? - Is this a party? You didn't invite me, shitheads?


	7. this is not okay, asshole!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (6/15/20)  
> (3,534 words)
> 
> Trevor looked at Ian's company and immediately recognized Sue, but only remembered Mickey because of his escape, he felt a bit of anger towards the other man. Mickey and Trevor held each other's stares for a second before Trevor broke and nodded his understanding to Ian. "Well, when you have time, I'd like to talk and explain some things, I think it'd be good," he put his hand on Ian's bicep and squeezed, Mickey almost went to grab it, but Ian shifted and blocked him from Trevor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an interview today! Wish me luck!  
> By the way, if I get the job, I may post less :/ stay tuned!  
> Thank you for reading! <3

"Jesus, Tami! We're not painting the fucking house yellow!" Lip bellowed.

"Yes we are, you made me stay in this shit-hole," she gestures around her, "so we're damn well gonna paint that fucking house yellow!" She fought back.

Tami and Lip have been fighting about the color the new house was going to be for 30 minutes in the Gallagher house. It was 8:00am and Sandy went down the stairs to watch this entertaining fight between the 'happy' couple.  
Sandy went to the fridge and pulled out a beer, uncapping it with the edge of the wall and stepped back into the entryway of the living room. She sipped her drink with a smirk, leaning against the thin wall hoping somebody would come watch this pathetic fight with her, because this was just fucking funny.

"What kind of person likes the color yellow? A psychopath! What fucking person likes to see yellow painted on a the outside of a house, it'll be an eyesore!" Lip said with certainty, wondering what the fuck his life was turning into.

Sandy snorted and Tami shot her a look, "the fuck you lookin' at?" 

"I mean, if it wasn't already clear that i'm watching this shit, then i'll just say that 'i'm watching this _shit_.' Who the fuck gives a shit about a color, but i'll have to agree with Lip, yellow is an eyesore." Tami sneered at her.

Lip jumped up like a child and thanked her, "see! I fucking told you!" Sandy rolled her eyes and continued to take small sips of her beer.

"Oh yeah, 'cause a Milkovich agreeing with a Gallagher is a sane thing, asshole!" She disagreed, getting ready to claw his eyes out.

"Okay, _Tami_ , what the fuck do you know about me, or my family? Nothing! You don't know shit," she got up in the blonde's face, "keep my name out of your preppy mouth, kay?" She snarled at her.

Lip cut in before a fight could break-out, "chill out! Sandy go," he shot her a look, "let me and Tami talk."

She snorted, "right, 'cause you guys were _talking_ when I got here," Sandy glared at them both and slowly backed out of the kitchen, "have fun arguing over toilets, next!" She flips them off and goes up the stairs to her girlfriend and Franny.

Debbie was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, surprised Franny wasn't woken up by the screeches of Tami and the yells of Lip. She looked over and saw that Sandy's side of the bed was empty and cold, she frowned, confused.   
She heard her brunet girl's voice and smiled, she was about to sit up when Sandy entered the room, a dejected look on her face.

"Fuck your brother and fuck that girl that he's stickin' it in!" She ranted, beer bottle still in her hand, "if they wanna fight, do it outside, I don't need to deal with that bullshit." She waved her hand at Debbie and Franny's sleep form, adding, "we don't need to deal with that shit!"

"And you're just mad because he woke you up, or is it something else? I love you, but you look like an addict that hasn't gotten a fix yet. Talk to me, baby." She digged.

Sandy put her head on her girlfriend's shoulder and sighed, "I just think Lip is a fucking idiot," Debbie softly laughs, "I mean, Tami seems like such a bitch! He's so fucking stubborn, he was always stubborn, I kinda knew him when we were kids, barely, but I still knew he was so fuckin' hard-headed." She adds.

Debbie agreed, shaking her head. The couple sat there for a couple seconds just mulling over the thoughts in their heads, that is, until Franny started shifting in her bed and eventually woke up with an over-exaggerated yawn.

"Mommy! Sandy! I want breakfast, pwease?" Puppy-dog eyes in full effect, "I can wake Uncle Mickey and Uncle Ian for you." She stated in a sweet voice.

"Yeah, yeah, squirt, go deal with that." Sandy laughed.

Franny skipped out of the room and headed toward her uncle's' room, the little redhead burst into the room without a care, luckily the husbands were decent, and she jumped onto the bed. 

"Up! Up! Up!" She screeched at the already-awake men, "Mommy's making breakfast!" She cheered.

"Jeez, calm down, little red," she giggled at her nickname, "we'll get up," Mickey grumbled.

Ian smiled at his husband and niece, wishing that they could raise a kid together soon.  
He sighed and pulled off the covers, he sat up on the edge of the bed and stood up with a stretch. "Onward, march!" He said in a demanding tone, he grabbed the little girl, ignoring Mickey's eye-roll and headed down the stairs, to the kitchen.

Tami and Lip were still bickering downstairs when Franny and Ian arrived, Ian side-stepped away from them and put some pop-tarts in the toaster, hoping that the harsh whispers would stop. Franny was sitting on the counter playing with the chipped linoleum and dragging her finger over some leftover pancake batter which Ian scolded her for. 

"What's up, Gallaghers?!" Ian heard, he turned and noticed Mandy closing the front door behind her.

"What are you doing here? It's early." The best friends hugged tightly, rocking back and forth. "You working today?" 

"I came for the food," winking, she continued, "I gotta work in a couple hours, wanted to stop by, it's nice to be back here," she smiled.  
She walked over and noticed a tall blonde wearing a sour face, arguing with Lip, she assumed that was Tami and she scrunched up her face in confusion. The now-dirty-blonde hopped up on the counter next to Franny and grabbed the pop-tart from the toaster, ignoring Ian's protest.

Debbie, Sandy, and Mickey came down the stairs; Debbie went to grab a pan, Mickey went to Ian, and Sandy just glared at Tami. Mandy snorted at the scene in front of her, especially Sandy's glare which caught everybody's attention. Mandy raised her hands in mock-surrender, _'what is going on?'_ she thought. 

"Who are you?" Tami pointed out.

"Mandy," she smiled at Tami's scowl, "you must be Tami! Nice to meet you," the Milkovich extended her manicured hand, Tami took it and shook it awkwardly. 

Mickey snickered at the display and grabbed the spare pop-tart still sitting in the toaster, ignoring Ian's protest just like his sister. "Today is so interesting isn't it?" Sandy said, "can't we all just get along?" Her girlfriend shot her a warning-glare, "what?" She asked.

They all shook their heads and Lip walked over to Fred in his high-chair in order to feed him his bottle, "don't worry about it," Lip excused, "let's just fucking eat, okay?" He hoped, he grabbed plates and sat them down around the table while Debbie finished making banana pancakes. 

Everybody agreed, even Tami. 

"So I have stuff to tell you guys," the dirty-blonde announced, "I want to throw a party for your guy's' wedding," Ian went to interrupt, but Mandy stopped him, waving her hand. "I know that it already passed," she stated, "I just feel bad that I missed it and I want to throw a party and that's final!" Mandy pushed, she looked around the table and saw no looks of protest on anybody's face. "By the way, where the fuck are Liam and Carl," she added out-of-nowhere.

Mickey huffed out a laugh and told her, "they're beating up some assholes who beat on Liam, even after Sandy taught him how to use the baton, the fuckers pick on him, but run away when he chases after them with the bat, fuckin' cowards." He swallowed down the last of his pancake and shook his head like a disapproving parent.  
Mandy smirked at her brother, but agreed that those little shits were cowards. 

Debbie, Sandy, and Mandy were chilling at her apartment smoking some weed on the balcony when Sandy brought up an interesting topic. 

"You know, I find it fucking weird how Mickey and Ian happened at all. Mickey is so reserved, but Ian just seems so out-going, besides, I guess I'm biased as well, because I like Mickey way better than Ian, I think he could do better, but they're married and Ian's not too bad, I guess." She blew smoke out of her nose and scratched her eyebrow.

"That's my brother you're talking about, babe, he's a good guy, very sweet. I suppose Ian got him out of his shell, but I don't know the full story of how they got together, never asked."

"I do," Mandy informed the love-sick girls, "it's a strange beginning," she laughed. "Basically, Ian rejected me, so I told Mick that he assaulted me, to be fair, I've never been rejected before, I was offended! However, Mickey, our brothers and cousins went after him to beat him up.-"

"Sounds like Mickey," Sandy interjected.

"Yeah, he immediately went to my defense, like my weird 'knight in armor'," she joked. "But, then Ian told me he was gay and I told Mickey to leave him alone and Ian became my best friend.-"

"Also a weird beginning," Debbie interrupted.

Mandy rolled her eyes and trudged on, "yeah, yeah, but it was a nice thing for me, I was never close with guys as 'just friends,' he treated me good, " she smiled at the memories, "Ian came over quite a bit and told me about how he and this guy were hooking up and ended up coming to my house one day saying that Mickey punched that guy in the face and took his gun. Next thing I know, he's trashing Mick's room trying to find the thing and I had to get him out there before Mick got back from picking Terry up. So, when I found out Ian and Mickey were together, Ian told me how they hooked up and said how he went back to get the gun and fighting turned into fucking. He also told me Terry ended up coming into the room, but just said they looked like 'a couple'a fags,' luck was on their side that day." Mandy finished with a big exhale.

Debbie's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head, "I don't think I've heard you talk that much at once, but what a story!"

Sandy nodded and laughed along with her redheaded girl.

"Shut the fuck up, you sound like a bunch of school girls," Mandy playfully glared at them and put out the butt of the joint. "Speaking of school girls, how are Mickey and Ian? They getting along? I've only been here a week."

"If fucking like deranged rabbits counts as getting along, then they're doing perfect." Sandy grimaces, "but the only issue I've seen was that Yevgeny was brought up-" Mandy quirks an eyebrow, kind of shocked at the talk of her nephew, "Mickey kinda freaked out."

"Seriously? I get that Mickey isn't a kid guy, but he made his fuckin' bed, he needs to sleep in it. Yevgeny is his son, he needs to take responsibility," the dirty-blonde huffed.

Sandy looks at her in disbelief, "how the fuck can you say that? Mickey never asked for a kid, how Yev happened was fucking young, fuck, he's your brother, you should be on his side!" She practically shouted at her cousin.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Sandy-" Debbie tried to keep her girlfriend from attacking Mandy.

"I'm talking about how you always make Mick out to be the bad guy!"

"I-"

"No! Terry raped you, but he also forced Svetlana to rape Mickey, you stupid fuck!" Mandy looked shocked, "if anybody can understand why he's not that open to father the kid, it's be you! I get that he didn't carry the kid, but he was forced into a lie while Ian ran out on him!" Sandy shouted, "I get it, it's hard to be with somebody when they're too scared to 'be who they are,' but Terry wouldn't hesitate to kill Mickey, your own brother, my cousin, our family! So, how fucking dare you say he 'made his fuckin' bed,' he didn't, plain and simple." Sandy ranted, then crossed her arms over her heaving chest.

"What?" Mandy choked out, "he was raped?"

"Bullshit, you fucking knew, you had to have."

"No, no, I- I didn't, I swear," her glossy eyes looked over at Debbie and her cousin, "I didn't know," she whispered and ran inside, she felt sick.

Debbie looked at her girlfriend, she shook her head, "why'd you have to be such an asshole?"

"ME?!" Sandy questioned, "are you kidding me? She acted as if Mickey was a piece of shit, he's done more for her than she's done for him!" She told the redhead, "Mickey may not be the best person, but he has a good heart, he's my best friend, one of the only people that truly didn't care that I was gay, he didn't care. Mickey never thanked me for telling him, he treated me like he always has, he even told me that it was better that I'm gay," she chuckled. "Mickey can be an absolute asshole, there have been many times where I've wanted to murder the fucker, but we are still family and I'm grateful for him." She spread her arms out and said to Debbie, "he tried the best he could, I'm tired of letting people walk over him."

Debbie solemnly nodded and took her girlfriend's hand, "is this really all about Mickey and Mandy?" Sandy shrugged, "what's going on?"

"I just told you-"

"I get that, but are you okay?" She genuinely wondered, "why are you so protective over him all of a sudden?"

Sandy scoffed, "I'm always protective of that asshat," She played with Debbie's fingers and looked up at her, "if not me, who else will?" She asked.

"Well, my brother, for one." Debbie explained, "by the way, why do you have such a 'hate/love' reaction towards him?"

Sandy snorted, "look, he is a good guy, I guess, but he always takes these digs at Mickey, and other shit," she avoided and just held Debbie's hand tighter, "I don't want a repeat of how Mick was in prison, y'know?"

Debbie chuckled, "well, I never visited him, but if he was like Ian after he visited Mick, then I have some idea, Ian was so dis-connected. I don't know if it was because of Mickey, or his bi-polar, or both, but he was a mess." The redhead rushed out.

Sandy kissed her cheek, "hm, let's go inside, babe, talk to Mandy," she dreaded, pulling her girlfriend inside the penthouse.

Mandy was sitting her couch in the living room, when Sandy and Debbie entered the apartment, she sniffled and looked at her cousin with teary eyes. 

"I'm sorry, if I knew-"

"Mandy, it's okay, I'm sorry I blew up, I thought you knew."

The dirty-blonde nodded and asked, "when did you find out?"

"Um, awhile ago, when he was locked up," she nervously scratched her eyes (a tick she picked up from Mickey), "he was really quiet, especially when he told me, it was kinda outta the blue. I tried to visit as much as I could, but between family shit and me getting locked in Juvie, he took me off his visitation list and called me a couple nights before he escaped. I was fucking shocked when I saw his mug on TV, I actually spit out my beer!" She looked back, "he missed you, Mands, he told me how he worried about you, I honestly think he was broken up about Ian and didn't give a shit what he told me at that point, he looked tired every visit. I got locked up for '3' years, a month after his escape and was let out the second day he was put back in the clink, I was lucky and got early parole." 

They all stayed in the same position for a second and just thought about how fucked their lives are and exploded with laughter.

Debbie was the first to settle-down, "you guys wanna head out?" Little giggles were still escaping her mouth, "we can grab some pizza and chill at my house," she offered with a bright smile.

Both Milkoviches nodded and they all headed out.

* * *

Ian was out with Mickey and Sue at the Alibi. The run-down bar was filled with regulars; Kermit and Tommy included, and some new-comers were in the establishment, like Trevor...

Mickey ordered 2 beers and Sue a 'Gin and Tonic,' since it was a Saturday the bar was pretty packed, Kev and V were rushing all over the place, not able to make small-talk like they usually did which caused Tommy to talk to Mickey and annoy him. Tommy kept on asking Mickey about what it was like to 'escape prison,' 'live in fucking Mexico,' or 'turn on a damn cartel for fucks sake.' Steam was practically shooting out of Mickey's ears.

"By the way, how was the wedding?" He just kept going. "Did you guys wear dresses?-"

"Would you shut the fuck up?" Mickey raised his hands in a 'are you kidding me?' gesture, "I may be gay, but I can still toss your ass back where you came from, fucking fuck!" The raven-haired man exasperated. 

Ian smirked at his husband's acts and Sue looked on in amusement, whispering to Ian, "he's fun, I like 'im, think he could get my ex to give me back my dog?" 

Ian snorted, causing Mickey to glare at him, "the fuck are you laughing at, ass clown," Mickey demanded, he took a swig of his beer as Ian just patted his shoulder.

Mickey shrugged him off, a face full of contempt, "I wasn't laughing at you, Mick, but you are a real charmer," Mickey flipped him off. "Ya wanna get out of here?" Ian raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," Sue answered for him, already grabbing her jacket.

"Ditto," Mickey agreed, "let me just pay the fuckin' tab," Mickey went over the Kev and slammed 15 bucks on the table-top, Kev saluted him and told him he'd see him later for dinner. Mickey nodded and went to Ian.

As the 3 were leaving the bar, Ian noticed a familiar man near the door.

"Trev?" Ian asked the man.

Trevor turned his head, his eyes widened a fraction as a smile took over his face, "Ian? Hey, I was wondering if you'd be here!" He pulled the confused redhead into a hug.

Sue exchanged a glance with Mickey, then Mickey quirked a brow at Ian, asking a silent 'what the fuck?' Ian shrugged and pulled away from the person he hasn't seen in about a year, _seriously, what the hell is going on?_ He thought. 

"How've you been, man?" Ian asked the curly-haired man, "how're the kids?" He continued.

"Good, good, trying to find a placement for one of my girls, but it's steady. Anyway, heard you got out awhile back, wanted to see you," Trevor said, sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, remembering that he didn't stick around for his 'Gay Jesus' crusade like he should have.. 

"Huh, well here I am!" Mickey looked at his husband, wanting to leave now more than ever, "but I gotta go, I'm going out with Sue and, well, Mickey." 

Trevor looked at Ian's company and immediately recognized Sue, but only remembered Mickey because of his escape, he felt a bit of anger towards the other man. Mickey and Trevor held each other's stares for a second before Trevor broke and nodded his understanding to Ian. "Well, when you have time, I'd like to talk and explain some things, I think it'd be good," he put his hand on Ian's bicep and squeezed, Mickey almost went to grab it, but Ian shifted and blocked him from Trevor.

Ian smiled, "sure, my number's the same. Good to see you, Trev." He waved and dragged his husband outside while Sue was enjoying the free show.

"So! Boys! Let's go to your house, I've never been, I would love to see the fucking magic!" She demanded.

Mickey scoffed at his husband and agreed with Sue, he started to walk to the L, leaving the colleagues alone.

Ian looks at Sue with a dejected look, "things were going so well! Now Mick's jealous, Fuck, come'on."

Sue snorted and coughed after she burst into laughter, "Gallagher, you're oblivious, I mean you flirted with the guy!"

"Wait, what? No I didn't!" Sue quirked a brow at the younger man, "I was just fucking talking to him! Can I not talk to people without it being acknowledged as flirting? I'm married to Mick, I'm happy with him, I don't need to flirt with my ex!" He rambled on.

Sue smirked, "whatever you say, soldier!" She saluted, "but I know flirting when I see it," she sing-songed, "your man seems like the jealous type, he looked a little embarrassed, too, but flirting or not, that was fucking hilarious to look at, Gallagher."

Ian rolled his eyes and watched his husband walk in the distance, "fuck, I'm so fucked."


	8. feeling faint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (6/20/20)  
> (2,506 words)
> 
> "He's an absolute fucking ginger asshole! He fucking flirts right in front of me, he thinks he's subtle, but I know him better than he thinks I do, it's all in his stupid fucking eyes!" He huffed out, suddenly feeling exhausted and like he can't breathe.
> 
> "Mick?..." The girls ask.
> 
> Mickey starts panting and choking sounds escape his mouth and his eyes roll back into the back of his head, he falls. He hears muffled talking and shouting. Then it turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, my brain's swamped :/  
> hope you enjoyed!

Mickey was fuming, he was so pissed at Ian, he felt like he could kill the fucker, if only he didn't love him so much. 

As all 3 of them got off the L, Mickey was fast to get in front of Ian and Sue, not wanting to even look at his husband, the fact that Ian was flirting with that curly-headed fuck was bad enough, but to do it with Sue there too? He wanted to rip his fucking hair out.

Mickey pushed open the door with so much force that he thought it was going to break off its hinges. 

"Mick! Come on, Mick, babe!" Ian pleaded, wanting to fix this shit as soon as possible so they could just enjoy today.

"Don't fucking call me that! Fuck, i'm gonna hang with Sandy and shit, you can entertain Sue, alright?" He looked into Ian's eyes and hopped up the stairs before Ian could get another word in. He didn't realize hoe badly he fucked up, he wasn't trying to!

Ian looked at Sue and saw her shrug, but made herself at home when she walked into the kitchen to grab a beer. "Sorry, Gallagher, hopefully this'll be over before you know it, but you gotta kiss-ass," she patted his shoulder and took a long swig.

Ian sighed and rubbed down his face, "how the fuck could shit get ruined so fast? I need a drink." 

"I don't think that'll make him like you any better, Ian! You already had one beer at the Alibi, that boy was even iffy when you had one, what'll happen if you had two? Huh?" She snarked, playfully.

"I can make my own damn decisions, Sue, at the moment, I don't care."

Up the stairs, Mickey was having his own session with Sandy and Mandy...

"He's an absolute fucking ginger asshole! He fucking flirts right in front of me, he thinks he's subtle, but I know him better than he thinks I do, it's all in his stupid fucking eyes!" He huffed out, suddenly feeling exhausted and like he can't breathe.

"Mick?..." The girls ask.

Mickey starts panting and choking sounds escape his mouth and his eyes roll back into the back of his head, he falls. He hears muffled talking and shouting. Then it turned black.

Lip was taking care of Freddie while Liam and Carl tagged along after their big 'beat-up sess,' they were chilling outside Lip's halfway-down house when they heard shouting down the street. All 3 Gallagher's looked over at the commotion and saw Debbie and Sandy running towards them, trying to grab their attention.

Liam looked confused, "what's happening?" He asked, sucking down a 'Capri Sun.'

Lip and Carl looked a mix of amusement and concern, Lip stood up with his sleeping baby in his arms. "What's going on, guys?"

"Mickey. Mickey passed out, real fucking hard, I think he was having a panic attack, Ian and Sue are driving him to the hospital," Debbie answered.

Sandy was biting her nails, another nervous habit she picked up from her older cousin, "I- I, he was talking about Ian an- and how he fucking flirting or some shit with a guy named; 'Trev?' Who the fuck is that for one and for a-fucking-nother, I'm freaking the fuck out." She resumed biting her nails, but turned to head back to the Gallagher house, Debbie chasing after her, waving her hands to tell the boys to follow her.

"What a day," Carl muttered, even more concerned now.

Lip nods while Liam picks up the pace to be beside Debbie and Sandy. Liam and Mickey have started to become closer since the wedding, fuck, all the Gallagher's got closer to Mickey, they all bonded more.

"Guess they bumped into Trevor," Lip murmurs to Carl, scratching his head with his free hand. The buzzed-brunet shook his head and adjusted his son so he was over his shoulder.

"What the fuck are we supposed to do?" Carl asked his big brother, "Is he gonna be okay?"

"He's Mickey, whadda you think?" He ruffed the brunet's long hair. Carl swatted at him with a smile, "I'm wondering what happened with Trevor, I doubt Ian would flirt with the guy, he abandoned Ian!" Lip had harsh feelings towards the guy, you're supposed to be there for your partner, that's what Mickey did, why couldn't Trevor?

"Hm, me too," he shrugged as they entered the light-blue house. 

Mandy was on the phone with Ian when they all entered, she was walking in circles, tugging lightly on her dirty-blonde hair. "Ian! Are you fucking there yet?.... "I don't care if it was 20 seconds ago, step on the fucking gas! No- No- I don't care! Is he even awake? No? See! Step on the fucking gas, stupid!"

Sandy was worriedly looking at her, hoping Mickey was okay, Mickey passed out a lot when they were younger, especially when Terry beat on him, but it kind of stopped since he turned 16. She thought those days were over, but.. guess not.

"Don't you dare hang up on me, Gallagher! Don't you-" She huffed and threw the phone on the nearby couch, "cocksucker," she hissed out. Mandy ran a hand, threw her hair and turned to look at everybody.

Sandy spoke up first, "what'd he say?"

She scoffed, "I was telling him to speed it up, but he didn't wanna get a ticket, my brother is unconscious and he didn't wanna get a damn ticket! Mick's still under, but his eyes are twitching, apparently, they wouldn't let me go with them because they need to lay him down in the back," She rolled her eyes. "I still could've gone! This shit has happened before. It gets worse every time," she whispered the last part to herself, hoping it was quiet enough.

"What do you mean 'it' gets worse every time?" Liam questioned. "Has this happened before?" He wondered, his expression was worried.

Sandy sniffs, "yeah, kid." She left it at that.

"Uhm, I'm gonna catch a ride to the L, you comin' Sandy?" Mandy asked her cousin.

"Ya vvazhayu," The Milkovich responded in her family's native language, giving no shits who heard her.

The Gallagher's look puzzled, but not as much as when Mandy replied with, "dobre, davayte poyidemo do Mikki."

"Durni ebatʹ halahery," Sandy muttered under her breath and close the door behind her.

"What the fuck?" Carl whispered.

* * *

Mickey was laying in a hospital bed, still unconscious. Ian was talking to the doctor treating him, he was so worried about his husband and needed to know why he fainted!

"Please, he's my husband," he showed the gray-haired man his wedding ring, "is he okay?"

"Sir, as far as I know, he just fainted, unless you know more information, I can't really tell you why! It could've been many things, I'm sorry." He moved out of the small roomed that smelled like bleach. 

Ian walked over to his husbands still-sleeping form and put his hand into his dark locks, he blew out a quiet breath, "what the fuck happened?" He whispers to himself.

Seconds later, the Milkovich girls enter the bright hospital room to attend to Mickey. "How is he?" The brunet asked.

Ian looked at them in confusion...  _ why are they fussing so much?  _ "uh, he's been asleep for a little while now, but the doc says he's stable. Speaking of which, do you know he fucking fainted?" He put his hands on hips, making Sandy snort, but remained silent until Mandy told Ian the scoop.

"Mickey can get stressed," Ian lifts his eyebrow in a  _ 'I fucking knew that already,'  _ expression, Mandy rolled her eyes, "he had a lot of 'fainting' incidents when we were younger, I thought he got over it when he turned 16, because he all of sudden stopped fainting, or at least in front of us." She gestures to Sandy and herself, "but now he's fainted again, hell the only sort of 'fainting spell' that's even happened after his 16th was when he had a seizure." Ian's eyes opened wide at that, he never knew his own husband had a seizure, what the fuck?! "Anyway," Mandy ignored him, "it was after dad pistol whipped him and shit, which happened more than once, at least 4 times from what I know," she shared a look with Sandy, "now I know why he was pistol whipped back when you guys were fuck-buddies, Terry caught you, didn't he?" She gazed at Ian, her expression blank, but he could see something else there that he can't decipher. 

"You remember that?"

"I always remember." She told him.

He bitterly chuckles, "yeah, he caught us, did Mick tell you about that day?" He suddenly wondered.

"Nah, man, I did," Sandy spoke up, lighting a cigarette without a care. She took a puff and blew it out, "Mick told me when he was in jail, Mandy and I were arguing over shit earlier and I broke," she shrugged.

Mandy took her cigarette and put it out on the floor, "hey! that's a fucking new one, bitch!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up! You can't smoke in hospitals, how many times do I gotta tell ya that?" Mandy rolled her eyes at Sandy and continued to fluff her brother's pillow, she always did that when he passed out, she couldn't do much else.

Ian intervened before the cousins could punch each other, "why'd he faint a lot?"

"You think if we knew that we'd be here, Raggedy Andy?" Sandy deadpans, "but Mandy and I  _ think  _ it's because he's had enough of Terry's yelling and beat-downs, like it was the way his fuckin' body would react in that shit, it would just shut down. I don't fucking blame 'em, Terry beat him the worst, liked to punch him where his clothes could cover it up, Terry doesn't care if bruises were on Mickey's face, but his favorite place to hit him was his stomach. Terry would laugh at Mick when he knocked the air outta him, he's an asshole, and that's a fuckin' understatement," she huffed. 

"Do you have an idea why he passed out this time?" He bites his nail, anxiously.

"Yeah. You were flirting with a guy named 'Trev,' he was freakin' out, he starting pacing, next thing we know, he's going down." She glares at him, "surprised he didn't faint sooner with all the bullshit you put him through," Sandy spits out.

"Sandy!" Mandy hisses, "calm down... sorry Ian, she's protective." 

Sandy flips them off, and leaves the room, "I'm gonna get some hospital shit!"

Ian shrugs and brushes off Mandy's apology, "now she hates me even more," he laughs, sarcastically, "great." Ian sits at the end of Mickey's bed and notices Mickey's feet twitch, his legs, his lower body, upper body, and he's awake! 

"What the fuck?" He grumbles.

Ian looked at his husband and gazed, lovingly at his scrunched face, "hey baby.." He said sheepishly.

"Ian?" He looks over, "Mandy? What the fuck am I doing in a fucking hospital?"

"You passed out, Mick," she put her hand on Mickey's shoulder, "you've been unconscious for a couple hours now." She told him.

"I passed out?" She nodded, "fuck," he rubbed his hand down his face, exasperated. "That hasn't happened in a couple years," he admitted.

"Just a couple years?" Ian asks him, "why didn't you tell me?" He looked at him with a very sad expression.

Mickey sighed, "it's not a big deal."

Mandy rolled her eyes at her brother and whispered something in his ear that Ian couldn't quite hear. Mickey pulled his head away and glared at her.

"Fucks sake, I ain't going to a damn doctor, Mandy, I'm fine, alright?" Mickey stated, "don't need a shrink."

Ian quirked a brow at the siblings, "we'll talk about it later, ass-face," Mandy argued and pulled Ian aside. "Can you get the doctor, please, Sandy and I gotta talk to 'em." She left Ian standing there so she could find Sandy.

"Yeah.." Ian said to himself.

* * *

Sandy was banging on the vending machine to coax a snickers bar from the damn thing, she kicked it and the bar finally fell down and she went to pick it up, she put it in her back-pocket, grinning triumphantly.  
Mandy walked up to her cousin and Sandy exclaimed, "ah-ha! Fucking finally, that piece of shit is literal shit!" She gestures to the machine. "How's Mick?"

"He's awake, grumpy and stubborn as usual," She told her.

"Bastard," the brunet said, "probably waited for me to leave," she joked.

Mandy rolled her eyes, "yeah, yeah, bet he wants to see you, Sands."

With that, Sandy practically skipped to her older cousin's hospital room with a smile.

"Dr, Connz!" Ian shouted, "my husband is awake," his body unable to stay still, it was shaking with unknown energy.

The doctor raised his glasses off his face and offers the redhead a nod and walks to his patient's room. He knocks courteously on the door and waits for an 'affirmative' sound to erupt from the other side.

The 2 men walk in, earning a scoff from the raven-haired man, "what?" He bluntly asks them, flipping through channels on the TV.

Dr. Connz smirked, "Well, hello, Mr. Milkovich, how're you feeling?"

"Peachy." He indulges and continues his lazy ponder on the TV.

"Mick.. I'm sorry," Ian says, hoping it'll give him some more time before they talk about Trevor, "how's your head?"

The older doctor nods his head at Ian's question, chart ready in his arms.

"Well," Mickey begins, "my head feels like I hit it reeaally hard, so basically it hurts like a bitch, but I'm fine overall , Gallagher," he snarks.

Ian sighs as the female Milkoviches enter the room, "hey doc!" They exclaim, "how's my brother?" Her intense stare locked on him, "he okay?"

"Well, Ms. Milkovich, from what I know, he's fine, a little dehydrated, but most of the damage is from the fall."

"Whatever," Sandy interrupts, "we gotta talk, this isn't the first time he's passed out," she ignored Mickeys 'I'm right fucking here' in the background.

"And who are you?" Dr. Connz asked the brunet.

"Sandy, and this is Mandy," she points at her little cousin.

The doctor raises a brow, but nods, "alright, follow me ladies."

They left Mickey's room and explained how Mickey used to pass out a lot before his 16th birthday and he's even had a couple seizures. The girls went in depth about how Terry would beat on him and Sandy even told him why he thinks he passed out so much; **stress.** Dr. Connz gives them some pamphlets on PTSD and Anxiety Disorders that Mickey may or may not have. He told the girls that a lot of the time, kids who were abused ended up developing mental health issues (for lack of a better word) and it should be treated as soon as possible. 

Both the girls blew out a long breath and the sadness on their faces was very obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Translate:  
> Ya vvazhayu - I guess.  
> Dobre, davayte poyidemo do Mikki - Well, let's go to Mickey.  
> Durni ebatʹ halahery - Stupid fucking Gallaghers.


	9. talk the talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (6/29/20)  
> (4,006 words)
> 
> "Mick? Mick, baby? What happened, are you hurt?" He asked quietly, "please say something!" He pleaded.
> 
> Mickey was shaking with sobs coming out, but his voice came out quiet and cracked, "please just go, Ian."
> 
> Tears started filling his eyes, "did I hurt you?" Voice cracking, "please just tell me you're okay a-and I'll leave," he tried to kiss his shoulder, but Mickey flinched at the contact.
> 
> "I'm fine," Mickey whispered, trying to catch his breath, "please just go," he sobbed out, curling up into a ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if i mess up the age gap between Mickey and Sandy, still trying to figure it out.

Mickey was released from the hospital 2 days after his entry, Dr. Connz wanted to keep him there longer because he ended up passing out a couple more times and even had a minor seizure. Mandy and Sandy begged Mickey to see a shrink hoping that he'd eventually learn how to get through his panic attacks. Ian was really worried about Mickey and felt guilty about their fighting and regretted even talking to Trevor, he just wanted Mickey to be okay. Mickey was stressed over everything, he was stressed over his fucking health, his sister, his cousin, and Ian because they were honestly freaking him the fuck out. He  _ really  _ didn't want to see a shrink, but they looked at him as if he would die if he didn't. He only passed out and had a very very minor seizure, (in his opinion, not a big deal) they were overreacting.

Mickey didn't want the other Gallagher's visiting him at the hospital, he knew it would be a short stay after all and he was honestly embarrassed. The dark-haired Milkovich wanted to hold on tight to his bravado in times like this, he hated showing weakness in front of them, hell, he hated showing that to anybody, Ian and him are still working on it.. 

A couple hours before his husband's release, Ian went back to their home to properly welcome him back. Ian washed everything in their bedroom, and everything means  _ everything,  _ he even made him a cake hoping it would ease some tension the boys still had. 

Sandy went inside first with Mickey right by her side, she barely left him alone at the hospital and she stayed close by everywhere he went, even now. The last time this happened was when Mickey first got pistol-whipped by Terry, she 'nursed' him back to health the best she could, he was 10, she was 9 and Mandy was 7. 

Ian kept his eyes on the pair and squeezed Mandy's hand when she gripped it. "You want to stay here for a couple nights?" He whispers to her and receives a hesitant nod. "alright," he blows out a breath, he's been doing that a lot lately. 

Mickey was desperately trying to get out of Sandy's grip, the cousins may be close, but Mickey could feel her nails digging into his pale skin. The Milkovich practically ran to the kitchen and went to grab a beer. "Fucking finally," he exclaimed, he took a sip waving off the 3 protests barreled at him. 

"Mick, I gotcha somethin'," Ian said, he pushed his husband gently aside, opened the freezer and pulled out the cake he got him.

Mickey looked at the ice-cream cake unamused, "thanks, Gallagher," he poked in his finger and sucked the cold treat off it, he patted Ian's cheek.

Ian beamed at him, he took it as some sort of a win, "of course, baby," Mickey bristled at that, but didn't object. "everybody's out of the house for a couple of days, we know you need some rest." He said, sheepishly.

"I don't need shit, Gallagher," the Milkovich looked at all 3 of the faces staring at him, "I'm fucking fine, alright?" He stomped up the stairs, mumbling, "don't need your damn babying."

Ian sighed and closed the cake tin setting it back in the freezer.

"He's so fucking stubborn," the dirty-blonde chided, "fainting and seizing isn't a perfect state of health and it's definitely not 'okay,' I don't care how macho he wants to think he is, he's going to a shrink and a brain specialist." She put her foot down in certainty.

"Slow down, Goldilocks, we never talked about some 'brain specialist,' he just got home, let'em settle, aight?" Sandy butt in.

"Yeah, cause you're letting him settle, Ms. I-can't-keep-my-fucking-hands-off-him-for-one-second. He's a grown-up, not a little kid," she snorted at her cousin, "he needs to be fucking pushed, he's just being an asshole."

"Go fuck yourself, Mandy, maybe if you actually gave a shit about him, he wouldn't need to be an asshole!" She heated, ready to charge.

"Guys! Guys! Don't fucking fight!" Ian shouts, both girls look at him, teeth bared, "he's right upstairs," he whisper-shouts.

"The fuck do you care?" Sandy attacks, "you put him in the situation."

Ian rolls his eyes, "oh shut up about that, Ian didn't make Mickey faint, he just got worked up, Mickey'd even agree with me on that! Ya can't just blame everything on him 'cause ya want to, bitch!" Mandy expresses.

Sandy huffs, "fine, why don't you guys go suck each other's dicks since none of you can actually give a shit! He's done more for you, than you have done for him, fucking ungrateful!" she heads for the door, muttering, "durni trakhki kytsʹky, mudaky."

Ian's eyes widened a fraction, "what the fuck was that?"

"Ukrainian," Mandy replied, simply, "doesn't even fucking matter, she's so far up his ass, don't remember her being that extreme." She ran her hand through her long hair, "I'm gonna grab a smoke," she looked at Ian's confused expression, she rolled her eyes, " wanna come?" She glazed over.

"Uh, sure.."

The best friends headed to the back, Mandy took out a cigarette and lit it in the corner of her mouth. She handed it over to the redhead after a long pull. The Milkovich rubs the exhaustion out of her eyes, sighing with annoyance and snatches back the 'cancer stick.'

Ian puts a hand on her shoulder, "he'll be alright, Mandy."

She puts her head on his shoulder and hopes he's right.

Sandy walked with anger radiating off her, she walked until she saw Debbie and instantly dropped into her small arms and sobbed. Franny looked confused beside her mother, she watched Debbie lightly pet Sandy's head and whisper things she couldn't hear in her ear. Sandy was shaking in her girlfriend's arms, fat tears rolling down her soft-freckled face. 

"What's going on, baby?" Debbie whispered in her ear, "Mickey okay?" She consoled her, hating that this wonderful girl was so upset.

Sandy cried harder at Debbie's question and barely formed the words that came out of her mouth, "h-he's f-f-fine." She stumbled, "I don't know why I'm fucking crying," she chokes, angrily wiping her face, "I don't fucking know what's happening," she admits, "I'm so fucking tired of this shit."

"What shit, baby?" Debbie puts her hand into the brunets hair, "did something happen?" Debbie begged.

"I-I-I don't- Mickey's fine," she paused, inhaling roughly, "I'm just worried, I-I just want this shit to go away! He fuckin' passed out a couple more times an-and even had a fuckin' seizure!" She coughed out, "I don't even know why!" Sandy exclaimed.

Debbie closed her eyes and exhaled, "fuck, that sucks," is all she could really think of, "I can't imagine."

Sandy sniffled and felt a pull on her sweats, the brunet looked down and saw Franny's scared eyes staring back at her.

"Is Uncle Mickey okay?" She almost cries.

Sandy picks her up, "no, baby, he's alright, just a little sick," squishing her pointer finger and thumb together. "He's tough."

Franny frantically agrees, shaking her head, "yeah," the little red squeaked.

Debbie smiled at the love Sandy showed her daughter, "how about we head home?" She asked Franny, playfully, "wanna see Uncle Mickey for yourself?"

"YEAH!"

The girls giggled and Sandy pecked both of her girls on the cheek feeling a million times better just being around them.

When they all arrived at the Gallagher house, Mickey and Ian were at the kitchen table and Mandy was sitting on the counter having a slice of Mickey's cake. 

Sandy heard low whispers, but they abruptly stopped when the front door closed.

"What's going on?" Debbie breaks the silence, hanging up Franny's coat.  
"Heellloo?" She echoes, but moves on, "Sandy told me what happened at the hospital, Mick, you good?" She asks.

Mickey rolled his eyes, "yes, strawberry shortcake," she threw an animal cracker at his head in retaliation, he chuckles, "i'm fucking fine, don't worry about me."

"Uncey Mickey!" Franny shouts, unable to stay quiet any longer, she wiggles out of Sandy's arms and tumbles into her Uncle. "I missed you!" Green eyes stare up at the ex-con with so much happiness. "The doctors make you all better?" She hoped.

"I guess, kid," he smiles at the little girl wondering why she even likes him. He pats her red hair and looks at all the others staring at the affection he's getting.   
"I'm fine, Fran, I promise," she let's go and smiles so brightly at him, running back into the living room.

Debbie and Sandy's eyes are raised in question, "care to fucking explain why it got so quiet when we walked in?" The brunet starts.

"Calm down, it's nothing," Mickey shuts down, "they're just trying to send me to a shrink," he looks at his husband and sister in contempt, but Sandy could see a little bit of fear in her cousins eyes.

Ian sighs dramatically, "I, we-" he gestures to all of them, "want you to be okay, baby, I just want you to be okay, plus, it's not like i'm taking you to a psych-ward." The redhead deadpans, "you need some fucking help, Mick and you know it!"

Mandy nods, so does Debbie and even Sandy.   
Mickey feels really uncomfortable, he can feel all of their stares burning into him, especially Ian and Mandy's, he doesn't get the big fucking deal. He always passed out, nobody got him help then, he probably wouldn't be able to get it, but still. Just because he passed out doesn't mean he has fucking PTSD, sure, Terry beat on him quite a bit, but it doesn't mean it effects him now, he just hates the fucker, he's not _afraid_ of him, right? Right, no, he's not, he doesn't have PTSD, he is fucking fine, totally fine.

Mickey feels frustrated, "how many time do I have to say, 'i'm fucking fine' in order for you to leave me the fuck alone?" He starts to get up, "I don't have PTSD. I'm not a nut-job, alright?" Ian looks at him in shock, "I'm not saying people who do have fucking PTSD are nut-jobs, Gallagher, but you're all looking at me like i'm going to fucking break. I just passed out, nothing fucking more, alright? I am fucking. fine." He states, "I don't need any of your fucking pity, I'm just stressed, so fuck me for passing out." He goes to walk up the stairs, but Ian grabs his wrist.

"Mick, you already said you'd go to see somebody. Please," he pleads, "I did it, now you should do it, we just want the best for you, like you guys wanted the best for me." His puppy-dog eyes in full effect, gripping onto Mickey's 'FUCK' hand.

Tears are swimming in Mickey's eyes, "I don't wanna fucking go," he whispers and rips his hand out of Ian's, running up the stairs.

Sandy looks like a kicked puppy and goes to run after her cousin leaving the 2 Gallaghers and 1 Milkovich to assess the 'damage.'

"Shit."

"Fuck."

"Dammit."

"Mickey," Sandy raises her voice, "Mick, can we please talk?" She begs, "I won't make you go if you just unlock the damn door."

"Fuck off," she barely heard from the other side of the door, "just leave me the fuck alone, you guys," sniffling.

"It's just me, I just wanna know what's going on, alright? Please open the damn door or I swear, I'll break it down," the brunet demands.

She hears the click of the lock and peers inside to see a distraught Mickey. She walks over to him and sits beside him on the edge of the bed, quietly waiting for her cousin to speak.

"I don't know what the fuck is happening, Sands," he admits in a whisper, "it's like my head is flooded with shitty memories of Terry, Ian cheating on me or just all the shitty parts of our past, I don't know why.." They sit in silence for a couple minutes, "I don't want to be a fucking burden," he looks at her, "but I'm messed up." A tear rolls down his pale face and Sandy wipes it off with her thumb, earning a grimace from Mickey.

Sandy chuckles, "we all have shit to deal with, you're not a burden, big cuz, ya just need a little help." She pats his shoulder and leaves the room.

Mickey pinches the bridge of his nose with a huff. How the fuck did he get here? 

Truth is, ever since his dad went after him when Ian proposed, he felt like he was drowning, he had trouble sleeping, Ian's even talked to him about his sleeping habits. He even had nightmares of Svetlana, when Ian left, all 3 times, and he's been having small anxiety attacks, just having a hard time breathing. Honestly, the seizure was a shock to him, in more ways than one, of course. The dreams and attacks have been getting worse since the wedding and that is one reason why he doesn't want to see Yevgeny quite yet, if ever, he's just not doing well. Nobody knew about it, he didn't tell Sandy, Mandy, or even Ian, he didn't want them to worry, Ian talking to Trevor just seemed to be his breaking point. Ian talking to Trevor wasn't even that big of a deal to Mickey, maybe a little annoying because Ian seemed a little too friendly, but he was so fucking exhausted, it put him over the edge.

* * *

Later in the day, Ian and Mickey were laying in bed, Ian was on his phone while Mickey was just staring blankly at the ceiling.  
"Do you still love him?"

Distracted, Ian says, "Huh?"

"That 'Trev' guy, Trevor? Do you still love him?" He asks in the most plain voice he could master. 

"What?" Ian says in disbelief, "What? Of-of fucking course not, Mick! I-I honestly don't think I ever loved him, You're probably the only guy I've ever truly loved." He hears Mickey scoff, "i'm serious, there's nobody like you, Mickey." His voice soft, he leans in for a kiss, Mickey obliges. 

The kiss turns heated, Ian reaches into the night-stand to grab the strawberry-flavored lube and ripped open Mickey's sweats, Mickey's ass was up in the air waiting for Ian's finger's to enter him. Ian swiftly coated two fingers with lube and slowly shoved them into Mickey's tight hole, enticing a groan out of the older man. After Ian added a third finger, he slicked up his cock and pressed it to his lover's entrance until he bottomed out.

Mickey lowered his head in between his shoulders and fucked himself back on his husband's cock.   
Ian was fucking him hard and deep, his front slapping loudly against Mickey's ass, a sound he loved to hear. He looked down and watched his cock go in and out of Mickey's hole over and over again.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, fuuck!" Ian heard below him.. "Fuck, Ian- Ian- Ian, fucking, fucking-.. fucking STOP! STOP! Please stop!"

Ian tried to pull out as fast as he could wondering how he could've hurt Mickey, he bit his lip in confusion. He looked down at Mickey's hole to see if he tore him, but barely got a look, because Mickey was scooting away from him, trembling.

"Mick? Mick, baby? What happened, are you hurt?" He asked quietly, "please say something!" He pleaded.

Mickey was shaking with sobs coming out, but his voice came out quiet and cracked, "please just go, Ian."

Tears started filling his eyes, "did I hurt you?" Voice cracking, "please just tell me you're okay a-and I'll leave," he tried to kiss his shoulder, but Mickey flinched at the contact.

"I'm fine," Mickey whispered, trying to catch his breath, "please just go," he sobbed out, curling up into a ball.

Ian wiped his eyes, "okay, um, I love you, Mick," Mickey sobbed harder, "I do, so much, goodnight," he tried not to crack and sneakily left the shared bedroom.

When Ian left the room, he saw all the Gallagher's, Milkoviches, and Tamietti in the hallway with wide and concerned eyes. Ian began to sob and collapsed into his sister's arms, she patted his head and shushed him in the most motherly way she could. 

"What happened?!" Sandy angrily spoke, "I swear, Gallagher if you fucking-"

"Sandy!" Debbie silenced her, "my brother would not hurt Mickey, right Ian?" She asked the sad boy in front of her.

"N-no," he said, "I don't know what happened!" He cried, "we were messing around and next thing I know, he's telling me to stop!" He began to cry harder.

Sandy still didn't look so sure, but her features softened when she looked at how broken Ian looked, all the Gallagher's, Franny and Liam included, looked at Ian with sadness, wondering what happened with him and Mickey, Mickey's shouts were heard all the way downstairs.

"Alright," Lip soothed his little brother and put his hand on his shoulder, pressing him into a hug. "You want to go for a smoke?" He asked quietly, Ian shakily nodded, putting his weight on Lip's side.

Mandy looked at her friend with concern, but walked past the brother's to see if Mickey was okay. Sandy surprisingly stayed back with her girlfriend, but sent a sad look at the room Mickey was accompanying. Mandy slowly opened the door and the sight she was greeted with made her heart hurt. Mickey was still in the fetal position shaking as if he was in the cold for hours. She could hear small whimpers escape his lips, but his shoulders tensed when he realized somebody else was in the room with him.

"Ian, please go," he begged, "leave me alone, I need to b-be a-alone right now!" He sobbed out, wrapping his arms tighter around himself.

"It's not Ian," Mandy softly spoke, "fuck, Mickey," she cautiously moved closer when she didn't hear a protest, "what's goin' on, mysha?" 

Mickey scoffed at the nickname, Mandy used to always call him that when they were younger and to comfort him, but it just annoyed him.. maybe it made him smile a bit too, but he won't admit it. 

"Bud'-laska, ydy zvidsy," he whispered, finding it easier to speak in Ukrainian than English right now. "dozvolʹ meni chertovsky spaty," no energy evident in his voice.

Mandy sadly sighs, but let's her brother be, "okay, but I love you, Mick," Mickey sniffs, "solodki sny, brate." She closes the door and shuts her eyes in defeat knowing that her family is in pain.

"Fuck."

* * *

Mandy quickly opened Debbie and Sandy's room, "nadzvychayna sytuatsiya, nadzvychayna sytuatsiya!" She spoke to her cousin, "he is a mess," the dirty blonde stated sadly.

"What happened?" Sandy asked, she sported sad eyes, "was it like, Laura?"

Mandy stood up straighter at that question, remembering that her mom used to have episodes just like what she saw with Mickey, except Terry wasn't considerate like Ian. She didn't realize that Mickey could have what her mother had, whether it was depression or PTSD, what her mom had was _bad._  
_'Kind of ironic if Mickey get's what their mom had, that's what happened with Ian, that would be an awful coincidence,'_ Mandy thought.

"Damn, didn't think of that," she admitted, "fuck, maybe he does, but if it's PTSD, I don't think that's genetic, it's just fucking Terry's fault." Sandy tipped her beer to that fact.

"Whose Laura and what'd she have?" Debbie added, looking at the 2 Milkoviches.

"My mom and Mick's, obviously, she was a basket case in many different ways." Mandy explained, "she had flashbacks of Terry and other messed up shit, she'd also have hallucinations, but I honestly think that's from her shooting up," Mandy continued. "She'd be in bed a lot, but tried her best to cook for us and take us to school, but she ran off when I was 8 or 9, Mickey was about 11 or 12, Iggy and Colin were 13 and 14, the boys started going to Juvie a lot after she left. It was actually Mick's first time in Juvie when he was 12, it was stealing from the Kash 'N Grab, before Kash became scared shit-less of him," she chuckled. 

Sandy smiled softly at that, "yeah, I remember, we were all there, but Mick took the responsibility of it, bastard was always trying to get us outta trouble," she rolled her eyes. "Hell, my ass got locked in Juvie when I was 10, I was fucking first," she chortled. Debbie elbowed her, fondly and gave her a wet kiss on the cheek, "ugh!" She exclaimed, wiping the saliva off her cheek and glared at her girlfriend with no heat.

"You guys are disgusting," Mandy jokes, making Debbie giggle. 

"Alright, sorry to do this, but Franny and I are gonna sleep, so if you guys wanna talk, ya gotta get outta here," Debbie apologetically told them.

The Milkovich cousins headed downstairs, Ian and Lip are sitting at the table, Tami is feeding Fred in his high-chair, and Liam is sleeping on the couch while Carl is watching Die Hard. Ian's face is red and splotchy, he looks broken and sniffles are still projected from his nose, he looks up at the Milkovich women, hope breaking out in his face.

"How is he?" He bares down.

Mandy smiles at her best friend, "well, he wasn't really crying anymore when I left, but.. it's not looking good, Ian," she spoke as if Mickey was dying. Sandy rolled her eyes at her cousin's seriousness.

"We think he has what his mom had, don't know if it's fucking depression or PTSD, fuck, maybe a mix, PTSD probably has depression in the package anyway," Sandy tries to joke. "Look, Red, Mickey's a tough fucker, pretty sure you already knew that, but he probably just passed his fuckin' limit," she finished.

Ian closes his eyes and Lip rubs his back in support, "what can we do? I mean i've, or any of us in our family had to deal with PTSD before. Bipolar, Alcoholism, Druggies; got that, but I don't even know anybody with PTSD, but now Mick may be a person with PTSD so what can we fucking do, what should we fucking do?" Ian spiraled.

"Calm down, Ian," Mandy and Lip said in sync. 

"Poor, Mickey," Lip spoke up, "should we take him to a hospital?"

"He doesn't need a nut-house, Gallagher," Sandy interrupted. "Laura never got help for her shit, at least with what we fucking know, but ever since Mickey started having his fainting spells, Mandy and I researched on Panic Attacks, PTSD, and all that shit to see if that's what was causing his fainting. Also, when we were at the hospital, we looked up more on PTSD and Panic Attacks and found that talking to a therapist is one of the best ways to see if he actually has it," she shrugs at the simplicity. 

Ian sniffs, "yeah, okay, that's what we were gonna do anyway, so hopefully he won't run off with Fred," he jokes, halfheartedly. Tami and Lip squeak at that, "I'm kidding, of course I'm kidding," he hopes. 

Sandy snorts, "At least you can joke about taking Yevgeny, Red," that comment earns her an elbow to the side from Mandy, "bitch," she huffs. She looks at Ian's now guilty face, "look, it doesn't matter, it's the past, but you were shitty to the guy, now ass is getting a little bite to it," Mandy elbows her again. "Ah, fuck! Sorry, it's just too good to pass up!" Sandy sneers.

"What the fuck, Sandy? GIve 'em a fuckin' break, it's not his fault Mick's got PTSD, alright?" Mandy pushes out, "you gotta stop testing him!"

The brother's and Tami watch the cousins bicker in mild amusement, more Lip and Tami, but it's still very amusing. 

The stairs give out a _creak_ , Mickey Milkovich, time to shine bright!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Translate:  
> durni trakhki kytsʹky, mudaky (дурні трахкі кицьки, мудаки) - stupid fucking pussies, asshole fuckers.  
> mysha (миша) - mouse.  
> budʹ-laska, ydy zvidsy (будь-ласка, йди звідси) - please go away.  
> dozvolʹ meni chertovsky spaty (дозволь мені чертовски спати) - let me fucking sleep.  
> solodki sny, brate (солодкі сни, брате) - sweet dreams, brother.  
> nadzvychayna sytuatsiya, nadzvychayna sytuatsiya! (надзвичайна ситуація, надзвичайна ситуація!) - emergency, emergency!
> 
> Sorry about the end sentence, it's weird..  
> Thanks for reading! <3


	10. crybaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (6/30/20)  
> (1,910 words)
> 
> "Fuck!" He shouted in frustration. The Milkovich shoved himself away from Ian and quickly got out of the bed. He went out into the hallway and saw all the eyes staring at him, he wiped at his eyes and pushed passed Lip and Mandy to rush down the stairs. He needed to get the fuck out of there, he heard all the Gallagher and Milkovich brood yelling after him, Ian especially, but he couldn't help but think how fucking stupid he was. 'Fucking pussy, crying like a little fucking faggot!' Terry's voice echoed in his head, but it was mixed with his own.
> 
> "What the fuck is happening to me?" He mumbled to himself, "what is happening?"

**9:30p.m.**

Mickey had red-rimmed eyes, his face flushed, and he was hugging himself the best he could, he looked uncomfortable. 

When he spoke, his voice was cracked and reserved as if he was talking to an angry parent, "I just wanted a beer," he explained to the group of concerned faces.

A tear fell down the Milkovich Man's face as he shuffled to the fridge, he quickly wiped it off and pulled open the door to grab the alcoholic beverage. He tried to shoot back up the stairs, but Ian's silence broke out into the thick air.

"Mick-," his voice cracked and he stood up to walk closer to his husband, "baby, please let me help," he whispered.

Sandy put a hand on his shoulder and left the room to give them privacy, the rest followed suit.

Mickey looked up to the ceiling, defeat is filling every inch of his body, "Ian," he begins, "I just need to be alone.. please." He shakily breathes out.

Ian shakes his head at Mickey's back and wraps his arms around his waist anyway. "I can't just let you go through this alone." He said, squeezing him tighter.

Mickey breaks down and turns to bury his head in Ian's chest, little whimpers break through his lips, his chest heaves to the point where he feels light-headed, "shh, Mickey, I'm right here, breathe, Mick." His runs his long fingers through the shorter man's hair.

Mickey hates feeling like this, he hates feeling weak and to him, crying is weak, for _him_ to do it, that's weak, he feels so lost. "What the fuck is happening to me?" He chokes, "please make it stop!" He heaves.

"I don't know," Ian says as soft as possible, his heart breaking for Mickey, "but you need some help, baby, I promise, I'll be right there with you."

Mickey sniffs and reluctantly nods, agreeing with his husband.

Ian knew he had to be there for him, it's his job as his husband, he _wants_ to be there for him. Mickey did it for Ian, now Ian's going to do it for Mickey. 

Mickey sniffles, still snuggled in Ian's chest. Ian begins to lift him, gripping his thighs and tells him to wrap his legs around his waist, Mickey's too tired to protest. The redhead holds where his thigh meets his ass and kisses his neck, so sweetly, Mickey purrs at the contact which honestly made Ian's eyes roll into the back of his head, _fuck._

"You make me fucking crazy, Mick, I love you so much," he confesses, willing that fact to comfort Mickey.

It's like a flip is switched, because when the boys enter their bedroom, Ian carefully sets Mickey at the end of the bedroom and he starts to softly kiss Ian's jawline. Ian closes his eyes at Mickey's action, his cock growing to full mast.

"Mmm, fuck, Mick-," he spoke, "mm, no baby, we can't," he doesn't want to make him uncomfortable again.

"Don't you want me?" Mickey questions, voicing seductively. The Milkovich man tries to claw off Ian's tank top to see his hardened chest, Ian stops him before he tears the fabric.

"Baby, of course I fucking want you," he grunts when Mickey sticks his hand in his pants, grabbing his cock. "Fuck! Baby, I don't want you to be uncomfortable, let's just sleep, okay?" He looks down at his husband, but Mickey just ignores his suggestion.

Ian's length is pulled out of his shorts, Mickey quickly licks ups the shaft, staring Ian right in the eyes. He begins to bob, still not breaking contact, "oh, fu-," Ian's eyes roll back and he smooths Mickey's hair back.

"Damn," he breathes, "you suck cock so fucking good," he breathlessly chuckles, Mickey starts to bob farther down till it hits the back of his throat, he gags just for effect. He flutters his eyes at Ian, his lips tighten around him and lifts up to swirl his tongue around the tip, enticing more moans and chuckles out of the redhead. 

He pulls off with a loud _pop,_ just to lick up his shaft again like it's a lollipop. Ian fucking loves when he does that, when Mickey becomes submissive in bed, he almost forgets that Mickey was crying not too long ago.   
Blue eyes continue to distract him, he tongues the side of his mouth when Mickey gives kitten licks to his slit, "you taste so good, Ian." Mickey says in what could be a 'little kid voice.' Mickey holds his stare and goes right back to bobbing on Ian's cock which makes Ian lift his ass an inch off the bed in surprise. "Come in my mouth?.. Please?" He practically begs, going even faster.

" _Damndamndamn,_ such a good cocksucker," he tells Mickey to stick his tongue out, he slaps his heavy cock on the muscle, making Mickey moan. "Fuck, you're so fucking good," Mickey preens at the praise and sucks the tip into his mouth, he waits for his redheaded husband to blow, baby blues begging. "I'm gonna come," he announces, "you ready for it?" Mickey nods around his cock and he comes.

"Fuck!" Ian exclaims.

Mickey sucks him dry, his mouth still sucking on the red tip, "mmm," Mickey moans and swallows Ian's load.

Ian pulls him onto his lap, his length stuffed back into his boxers, "fuck, I love you so much," he repeats. Kisses are pecked all over the raven-haired Man's blushing face.

Mickey curls in his lap, hoping this feeling lasts forever, all he feels is bliss, he's not thinking of his pain or his anxiety, he's focused on Ian. 

Ian massaged Mickey's scalp, luring him to fall asleep, when Ian heard his breath shift he started to softly cry himself to sleep.

* * *

Mandy woke up the sound of screaming, it was a blood-curdling scream, it was coming from upstairs. Lip was in the kitchen and they both looked at each other in shock, the ex-lovers shot up the stairs to investigate and saw the rest of the brood outside Ian and Mickey's room. _'Shit,'_ she thought, locking eyes with Sandy.

Mickey was having a bad dream, it was a mix of a lot of shitty shit he's had to deal with in the past, Terry was the biggest culprit. He shot up in a sweat, startling Ian in the process and let out the loudest scream that his lungs could produce, Ian covered his ears from the intense sound. After Ian got over the initial shock, he grabbed Mickey and put him to his chest asking him if he was okay? What's going on? And trying to calm him down. 

Mickey continued screaming for a couple more seconds before he almost passed out, he couldn't scream anymore and he burst into tears.

"Fuck!" He shouted in frustration. The Milkovich shoved himself away from Ian and quickly got out of the bed. He went out into the hallway and saw all the eyes staring at him, he wiped at his eyes and pushed passed Lip and Mandy to rush down the stairs. He needed to get the fuck out of there, he heard all the Gallagher and Milkovich brood yelling after him, Ian especially, but he couldn't help but think how fucking stupid he was. _'Fucking pussy, crying like a little fucking faggot!'_ Terry's voice echoed in his head, but it was mixed with his own.

"What the fuck is happening to me?" He mumbled to himself, "what is happening?"

"Mickey!" He turned to see everybody not far behind him, the fuckers followed him, don't they get he just wants to be alone? "Mickey, please stop running," yet he continues to move farther from them. 

"Leave me the fuck alone, Gallagher!" He rubbed his eyes.

"No, we need to talk about this!" Ian persists.

Mickey turns around, agitated. "We do?" He asks, "what would we need to fucking talk about, huh?" Mickey continued, his face scrunched in distaste, he looks at all of them, silently asking them the same thing. "You wanna do this here? Now?" Mickey points around their surroundings.

"No, I-"

"No! You fucking said we need to talk, so let's fucking talk, talk to the fucking nut-job who can't stop crying his fucking eyes out like some teenage girl! Talk about how my life is fucking falling apart just because I'm have fucking pussy nightmares about my dad, about you!" He waves his hand at Ian, "Everything is coming back up and I don't fucking know why, what the fuck did I do to deserve this shit!" The older man chuckles, dryly, "trick question, I guess." Looking up at Ian and the others, he saw pity and anger, "I don't need you to save me, any 'a you," he demands. "ever since the wedding, i-it's just fucking insane," he points his finger to his head, "it won't stop showing me shitty memories. I'm becoming crazy like my fucking mom," Mandy looks at her brother, clearly in agony, she shakes her head.

"That's bullshit, Mickey."

"Mandy-"

"You're nothing like mom, she fucking left, but we're not gonna let you leave," she stated. Tears filled her eyes, "she never got help, she couldn't, but-but you can, budʹ laska, Mikki. Proshu tebe Ian, Sendi, vsi, my prosymo vas otrymaty dopomohu, ya, znayuchy, ty tsʹoho khochesh.

Mickey sniffles, "ya nalyakanyy," he admits.

Ian quickly got over the, _'my husband speaks Ukrainian,'_ thought and realized that it makes sense since Sandy and Mandy can speak it. He thought that what he must've said had to have been personal, but Mickey could tell Ian anything, Ian wishes his husband knew that. Mickey is still an onion Ian needs to peel back and he's totally willing to do just that.

Mickey was honestly okay with getting help if it means having to take a pill, but he's just not the best talker unless it's with his family and even that's limited. Therapy gives him a bad feeling, he doesn't trust it for himself, he's a 'secretive' person, he's personal, he hated counseling in prison, pretty sure he'll hate it out of prison. PTSD never occurred to him, he always thought that if he had something, the counselors would've already diagnosed his ass, but maybe not.

He silently walked towards the large group and moved past them to get back to the Gallagher house.

Everybody was surprised by Mickey's confession, Sandy assumed that it was the condensed version and she's right, he has a lot more shit to say.   
Lip sighed beside Mandy, patted his brother's shoulder and looked at Liam and Carl's faces to see their expressions blank.

"Ebatʹ Hallakhera," Sandy repeats.

"Zamovkny!" Mandy silenced, "they don't know what you're saying," she backhanded her.

Sandy snickers and slings her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders.

"How the fuck do you guys know Ukrainian?" Lip finally asked. 

"Family line," Sandy shrugs, Mandy nods. "Mandy's mom taught us quite a bit, we're basically fluent and self-taught ourselves words we didn't know."

"But, I dated you for awhile, why have you never spoken it before?"

"Well, it's a family thing, plus, it's not like you would've understood me," the dirty-blonde retorts. "Same goes for Ian. Anyway, only Sandy, Mickey, and I are fluent, Iggy and Colin know most, but definitely not as much as us. Besides, it's awesome to be able to talk shit without you guys knowing about it," she snorts.

"Milkoviches."

"Don't you forget it," she winks, sticking out her tongue, jokingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Translate:  
> budʹ laska, Mikki. Proshu tebe Ian, Sendi, vsi, my prosymo vas otrymaty dopomohu, ya, znayuchy, ty tsʹoho khochesh (будь ласка, Міккі. Прошу тебе Ian, Сенді, всі, ми просимо вас отримати допомогу, я, знаючи, ти цього хочеш) - please, Mickey. I beg you. Ian, Sandy, everybody, we beg you to get help, I fucking know you want it.  
> ya nalyakanyy (я наляканий) - i'm scared.  
> ebatʹ Hallakhera (ебать Галлахера) - fucking Gallagher's.  
> zamovkny! (Замовкни!) - shut up!


	11. diagnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (7/3/20)  
> (6, 930 words)
> 
> Sandy's eyes strike everybody's in the room, they dig into Ian and Trevor, but sadness takes over when she looks at her cousin's swimming blue eyes. He looks back at her, but turns and walks back out the door ignoring everybody's protests. The dark-haired chick went with him, Sandy turned to Ian, "you're a dead man, Gallagher," she pointed at him, "fucking dead."
> 
> She went after her older cousin.
> 
> Everybody looked at Ian, and Trevor just went back to the kitchen table and sat down as if nothing happened. Mandy walked up to her best friend and sucker punched him, Debbie gasped and Lip grabbed her waist to pull her back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Sandy doesn't know Trevor is trans until later.

Yeah, Mickey has PTSD.

Ian took him to his own therapist and psychiatrist to see what was going on with Mickey. Mickey was reserved like he has been since he woke up screaming, he doesn't talk much, if he does it's mostly in Ukrainian. 

He takes 2 Fluoxetine (Prozac) twice a day which is an antidepressant, he also takes Xanax once a day, if he needs extra help calming down he can take more Xanax within reason. Mickey reminds Ian of what he was like when he first got diagnosed, at least what he could remember. His husband isn't in denial of his disorder, he just hates it, can't really blame him, taking pills everyday isn't exactly a fun experience. However, he just shut down, doesn't make many snarky comments, he's submissive in ways of just letting people walk all over him. If people take cracks at him, he just ignores it or rolls his eyes, it's fucking heartbreaking to watch, it's like he gave up. 

It's only been about a week since he got diagnosed, but he's not the same Mickey everybody remember's. Those who inhabit the Gallagher house treat him like he's a bomb about to go off, which may be true, he acts so broken.

Pill _swallow,_ pill _swallow._

Ian took his medications earlier in the morning, Mickey woke up later than normal and took his at 9:20am, Ian watched his husband swallow all the tablets with a grimace.

"Ebane fihnya." Ian heard Mickey mutter under his breath.

"Wanna join me for breakfast? It's your first day back, excited?" He asked.

"Mm, thanks for tellin' me somethin' I already knew, firecrotch. I think I'm just gonna head out early," Mickey dismisses.

Ian doesn't take no for an answer, "I think you should join me for breakfast, I'll make pancakes." Mickey looked up at him, face blank, "please, Mickey."

"Fine." He grumbles.

When the couple slowly walked down the stairs they could hear mixed whispers passed around.

"When will he be back to normal?" Mickey heard Liam ask.

"He's just adjusting," Mandy told him, "he'll be fine."

"Yeah, he'll kick it in the ass," Sandy interjected, followed by Lip's nod.

Mickey cleared his throat as loud as possible.

"Yakshcho ty khochesh pohovoryty pro mene, perekonaysya, shcho ya ne v kimnati." Mickey responded to his cousin and sister, too tired to give enough of a shit to speak English to the others.

"Vybachte," they replied, sheepishly.

He grunts back at them, taking a seat in the back of the table, right next to Freddie's high-chair.

"Good news, Mick," Ian spoke cheerfully, "somebody made your favorite!" Silently thanking Debbie and Sandy for loving banana pancakes. 

He just rested his cheek on his fist, he doesn't care about damn banana pancakes, but hey, if Ian wants him downstairs, he'll have to suck it up. 

_'Stop fucking staring at me,'_ he thought when he saw the Gallagher brood looking at him, pity still shown in their eyes. "Thanks," he said when Ian sat down his plate of pancakes, he carefully shoved a piece of the syrup-drowned pancake and hummed.   
When the older man finished his small stack, he squeezed Ian's shoulder and went upstairs to dress in his 'work uniform.' 

He brushed his teeth, got dressed and went back down the stairs. It was now 10:00am, his shift starts in 30 minutes and Ian's EMT gig starts in an hour, he's working late to compensate for his late start. Mickey tried to tell him to just fucking go to work, 'don't worry about me,' but the Redhead stood his ground and stayed with his husband. 

"I'm gonna head out early," Mickey softly said to Ian, "I'll see you tonight," he barely smiled.

Ian kissed his cheek and breathed in the scent he loved so much, "you better, call me if you need anything."

Mickey rolled his eyes, "yeah, I'll call you when you're doing CPR on somebody and make you stop just to come help me." Sarcasm dripping out of his mouth, "I'm trying, alright?" Mickey told him, "just give me fucking time." He honestly spoke, he kissed Ian's cheek and left his home.

It was a quick walk to the garage, he hoped today wouldn't be a busy day, stress wasn't something he needed right now.  
He was actually excited to see Noah, though, she's the only person he told about his PTSD in the workplace, he trusted her. 

Speak of the devil, "MICKEY!" She screeched across the garage and ran up to him, "how are you? You doing okay? Need anything, help, water?" 

"Jesus, my brain hates me, but I'm not an invalid," he tried to chuckle.

"Sorry, it's just been forever! So, ya ready to repair some bikes?" She smiled.

"Ooh, bikes, how fucking exciting!" He said sarcastically.

"I know, normally it's just regular old cars, but now we got some motorcycles," Mickey's sarcasm not affecting her one bit. 

He fondly rolls his eyes. 

This nice, nobody's babying him, it feels normal to him again, being with Noah is actually nice.

"When you'd get here, anyway?" The cool air hitting his face with full force, "fucking cold," He mumbles.

The raven-haired women laughed, "couple hours, wanted an early shift, boss man loves me so," she winked. "Anywho, I'm staying till 6:00pm, was wondering if you'd like to catch a movie with me later," a stray hair gets tucked back behind her ear.

He chuckles at her fake flirting, but declines, "I get off at 10, sorry."

"It can be later than that, silly!"

"Ian'd be mad if I stay out later than 12, which is when his shift is done. Is this movie over 2 hours?" He quirked a brow.

"I don't know, _grandpa_ , probably not, I wanna see 'Candyman,' but it's not out yet," she frowned. "Maybe we could see 'Spiral,' it has Samuel L. Jackson in it!"

"I've heard of it, never thought you'd been into freaky shit, though," his lips turned upwards.

The co-workers reach the end of the garage, about 4 motorcycles are in a row laying against the back wall. The first one is a metallic green, very rusted and the chain is barely attached to the bike. The 2nd and forth are matching silver bikes, one has a popped tire and the brake light is shot, the other is scratched up with a broken headlight. The last one is a typical black bike which needs new wheels, brake light, headlight, chain, _and_ motor, it's really fucked. 

Mickey blew out a breath, "glad your back," Noah smiled at him, cheekily.

* * *

Sue and Ian were sitting in the rig, waiting for a call and just chatting about different things, 'how's Mick doing?,' 'What happened when you guys came back from the hospital?', And the dreaded, 'What are you gonna do about the Trevor shit?' Trevor. Ian doesn't know what to do about Trevor. He loves Mickey, he knows that, he knows that he is grateful for Mickey, but he does still care about Trevor. Ian doesn't want Mickey to worry about him and Trevor, he doesn't love Trevor, nobody could compare to Mickey, but he still cares.

"I get that, Gallagher, but you guys were together not too long about, not even a year since your 'breakup,'" she says with air quotes. "Now, I've had my fair share of guys in and outta my life," she smirks, "I had a boyfriend stay friends with his ex and he ended up fucking her on our kitchen table while I was grocery shopping. Stupid asshole, I walked in halfway through holding a watermelon and threw it at his head," the brunet snorted, "it fucking hurt though." 

He sighed, "I know, I _was_ the cheater in our relationship, I was manic, but I still fucked, jerked, and sucked other guys when I was with Mick. Hell, I cheated on Trevor with Mickey, but I don't regret that. I regret hurting Trevor's feelings, but not being with Mickey," his eyes honest, "I love it." The redhead popped an orange slice in his mouth when he heard a cough.

There was Trevor, a sly smile, t-shirt, ripped jeans, and red vans.

He saw Sue side-eyeing him in his peripheral.

"Hey, Ian. Stopped by your house to see you, but Lip told me you were here, we need to talk." His tone shifted.

"Uh, I'm working," he adjusted his blue jacket, "I don't know if we should-"

"I just wanna talk," raising his hands in mock surrender, "it can be later," he wanted to compensate. 

Sue coughed, hoping Ian'd get the jist of her warning. "o..kay," he agreed, halfheartedly. 

She rolled her eyes at her partner.

"Great!" The man smiled, "see ya later, Ian."

"I love you kid, but you're an idiot!" She wheezed, "you should stay away from that mess, you didn't exactly end on good terms! Mickey + bad ending = no-no, don't you know that?" She said walking towards the front of the ambulance so they could attend to a call. "Good luck to you."

She put the vehicle in drive and drove to Zemansky Street, Mickey's 'old' neighborhood, almost immediately both of the EMT's saw a figure lying lifeless on the ground. 

It was Terry, he was still breathing, unfortunately, but it was slow and his pulse was faint. They lifted the Milkovich patriarch into the ambulance, Ian took over the wheel, unable to help the monster near him. Sue put an oxygen mask on him and assessed the damage, he had dark bruises covering almost every inch of his body. The graying man even had a stab wound on the side of his stomach, very shallow, but bleeding profusely, she patched him up the best she could and checked his heart rate which was going up. The vehicle sped up, lights flashing, and a loud siren was emitted from the speakers.

The drive felt like it lasted forever to Ian, he wished Terry's heart would just give out and he wondered who the fuck made the call in the first place. He also hoped it wasn't Mickey who did that to him, but he's at work so, of course he didn't, right? 

"This is Mickey's dad, right?" Ian hears, "he even looks pissed of asleep," she chortled.

"Yep." He gritted his teeth.

She sighed, "well, he's stable, sorry kid." Sue rubbed his shoulder and went back to looking at her patient's vitals.

He gripped the steering wheel tighter and thanked God when he saw the hospital come into view. 

"Gonna have to sage this now," he nodded to the back, "the fuckin' devil was in it," he mumbled.

Sue snorted.

* * *

Lip and Mandy were chilling in the Gallagher kitchen, Lip was letting her feed Freddie. She cooed at the little bundle of cuteness and made silly faces to make his laugh once he had his full. 

"Cute fucker," she mumbled, "how old is he?" She remembered that she actually didn't know that fact.

"Almost 7 months," he smiled at the two, "won't stop growing," he huffed. 

She chuckled, "hm, that's what happens, man, hate to break it to ya!" She joked.

He lightly flicked her arm, but laughed when Freddie did.

Lip admired her, she was strong and beautiful, he missed her he realized, Milkoviches attract Gallagher's like a moth to a flame. Tami and him have been fighting more than loving, screaming more than talking, their relationship is complicated, but he wants to try for Fred.   
Mandy noticed him looking and blushed. She bit her lip trying to stop a smile and tickled Fred's belly, he flailed with giggles. 

"Mandy.." The eldest Gallagher brother started, "how've you been the past couple 'a years?" He decided to go with.

She tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "um, okay, not hooking anymore, so.." he almost spit out his coke, "You didn't know?" She asked when she saw the look of disbelief on her ex-boyfriend's face. 

He shook his head, "you were hooking?" He voice had a touch of disgust in it, "fuck, I didn't mean to say it like that-"

"Yeah, of course you didn't," she scoffed, "you're the same Lip I remember, you think so fucking highly of yourself!" She raised her voice, "Just because you had a support system, o-or the ability to fuck up without major consequences, doesn't mean we do too. I fucked guys for money, but I didn't have many fuckin' choices, Lip! I don't care if you didn't mean to be an asshole, it was how you felt," she exhaled, "fuck, it doesn't even matter." She walked out of the kitchen and left through the front door, Lip baffled in her wake. 

Sandy was smoking on the front porch, Mandy groaned when she sat next to her older cousin, "Vin nepomitnyy mudak, neymovirnyy." 

"Shcho trapylosʹ?" The brunet's voice sounded far off.

"Mudak, vin chortiv-"

"Wait," Sandy rubbed her temples, "speak fucking English, too high to have a full conversation in Ukrainian," she took a puff and coughed a little.

Mandy snickered at her cousin, "fine. Lip apparently didn't know I used to be an escort and was like, 'you hooked'" her voice goes deeper trying to imitate Lip's voice in exaggeration, "he said it like I was shit on his fancy fucking shoe!" She mocked. 

"Mmmm," the older woman hummed, "well, you've know him more than I do, so you should know that just because he's smart doesn't mean he's not a fucking idiot. Listen, Mandy, he probably didn't mean any harms," Mandy opened her mouth, " _but_ , I know that you guys didn't end on the best terms either.." She handed her the cigarette, "if you want, I can give him a piece of my mind," she flexes and let out a 'grr,' making Mandy laugh. "I got your back, man, don't let him get ya down," Sandy murmurs to her and kisses the top of her head.

"Me too," Mandy said, putting out the last of the cigarette, "by the way, what're you doing for work?"

She snorts, "fuck all, I was helpin' Terry, but that got fucked up because of Mick and shit, Debbie's been trying to get me to check out her welding gig, but I don't know. I like cars, but Lip and Mickey are already the 'mechanics' of the household," the brunet jokes, "in the joint, I enjoyed writing and drawing, it helped me pass the time." She shrugged, "maybe I'd be able to do somethin' like that," she shrunk, picking at her ragged jeans. 

"No shit?" Mandy nudged her, "I didn't know you did that stuff, why didn't you tell me that, asshole?"

"Calm down, it's kinda new for me, but it's a stupid fantasy, plus it doesn't mean I want to go that route anyway," she dismissed. 

Mandy rolled her eyes, "you should try!" she prodded, "I'd love to see your work."

Now Sandy rolls her eyes, "don't really have work, bitch, left it in prison. Besides, I need something now, I don't want to wait for fucking success, I need money, man."

They sighed, Sandy went back in the house, Mandy just stayed on the porch and looked at the light-blue sky. What a day and it's only 2:00.

* * *

Noah and Mickey have been working for about 5 hours straight, it took them 3 hours to repair all the bikes and now they're starting to work on a red pick-up truck that was in a bad car accident. The car was T-boned, the side of the truck had a huge dent in it, luckily it was only hit on the side of the 'trunk,' so the driver wasn't harmed too badly. The truck needed a paint job and a replacement wall of the truck-bed, it's an easy job, but it can take awhile if you don't have the proper parts, which they didn't. So, the co-workers moved on to a minivan with 2 flat tires in the back and a broken tail-light.

Mickey used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat developing on his forehead and began to jack the back tire, "how the fuck do you take out 2 back tires?" He asked, "Are they fucking stupid?" The Milkovich scoffed, but continued and replaced the tires as soon as they 'popped' off. 

"You complain too much," Mickey waved her off, "hm, you wanna go to sizzlers for break? Mine's coming up, how about you?" Noah exclaimed as she fixed the light. 

"Sure, my break's in 30."

"Me too!" She grinned, "ooh, maybe after my shift, I could take you to your house," he started to protest, "ay! I wanna see the damn house, come on, Mick, please?!" The raven-haired beauty whined.

"I don't even know why you'd want to, it's nothing special," he detested.

She waved him off, "fuck off, I'm gonna take you home."

He snickered, "you get off at 6, I get off at 10, you're gonna wait 4 hours just to see where I live?" He questioned, 

She nodded like he was an idiot for even asking that. 

"okaay," he gave in, "don't fucking blame me if you're disappointed," The raven-haired man mumbled.

She smirked in victory, "come on, we finished, let's just take off early, boss man'll be okay with it." She swore.

"Sure he will," but he went with her anyway.

"So, I got something to tell you, Mick," he looked at her, "I'm leaving Mo's," She informed.

"What? Why?" He asked, sad that he'd lose a friend.

"Well, I wanna open my own place, I gave my 2-week notice and I'm taking business classes and shit, plus I've been saving up for years. I bought a plot a month ago," she admitted, "and, I'd love for you to work with me, Mickey." 

That was a shock to him, "me?" He chuckled, "you want me to work with you?" He asked in disbelief, "I just started working at the shop about a month ago, Noah, I would think i'd be the last person on your mind. Where are you even 'setting up shop?'"

She chuckled, "for one, you're a great worker and a fast learner and for another, it's closer to the North Side, but not too far from here." She ordered a lemonade, "so, what do ya say?" She beamed.

"Uh, not to be a jackass, but are you sure it'll work out? I have a family to provide for, you know?" He scratched his brow.

"I thought you would say something like that, so, to tell you the truth, I'm working on it, my pops owns a chain of businesses and he's willing to help me set up my own. Mouse, you don't have to say yes right now, but when it get's started, i'd really like you to be in my corner."

"Of course i'd work with you, silly!" He mimicked her, "I hope it is okay if I continue working at Mo's right now, though, I need the money."

"Of course, mouse!" He rolled his eyes, "glad you're on my team, Dan already agreed and Mo even offered assistance, surprised me, I mean we'd be competition, but," she sighs, "he loves me," she jokes.

That punched a laugh out of the male Milkovich.

After the waitress came back with their drinks and food, they just chatted about work, Noah even brought up his PTSD and shared her experience with the disorder. Apparently her brother 'developed' the disorder after he got back from his deployment 6 years ago and he still struggles with it. Not gonna lie, that made Mickey nervous, but she quickly changed the subject, not before telling him he's got this, though. The friends spent the remainder of their time eating and making jokes, throwing the occasional fry.

Mickey was wiping a tear out of his eye after Noah banged her head on the edge of the table after snatching her glasses that fell. He felt peace, stuff was normal, he forgot how much fun it was to hang out with her, they only knew each other for a month, but it's like he's known her forever. She doesn't pity him or talk to him like he's gonna break, she makes fun of him, and doesn't take his shit.

"Asshole," the younger of the two chided, "bang your head on the damn table and see how it feels," she rubbed the damaged area, "fuck that hurts," she complained, sipping her lemonade.

"Yeah, yeah, take some opioids," he played.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "not funny asshole, my family is a bunch of addicts-"

"Join the club!" He outstretched his arms.

She fondly rolled her eyes, "alright, let's head back, its 3:10, gonna be late." She gestured to him to 'get outta the fucking booth.'

He followed her out of the restaurant and they waked side-by-side back to Mo's, nudging each other the whole way.

* * *

"Hey dipshit!" Sandy called out to Lip, "the fuck's wrong with you?" She glided onto the countertop of Lip's house, "nice job by the way," she said wiping down the linoleum.

"I didn't mean to be a jerk," he spoke, "I was just shocked."

She snorted, "yeah, like that's such a strange thing to hear," she gestured around her, "look where the fuck we are, I think you're bullshitting me." She took a non-alcoholic beer out of the mini-fridge, "man, what's it really about?" She looked at his blank face, "fuck, you totally have the hots for her, don't you."

He opens his mouth, "fuck Lip! How stupid are you? By telling you to break up with Tami, I didn't mean go back to Mandy, idiot," she scolded. 

"I wasn't trying to feel shit for Mandy, alright?! It just showed up, now I don't know what the fuck to do, I wanted to at least be friends, but obviously her hooking is a sore subject. I guess my fucking tone didn't help either, but what can you do?" The buzzed brunet shrugged.

"Good job taking responsibility," she kicked her foot out to nudge his leg. "Just be gentle with her, it wasn't too long ago that her life was kinda in the shitter, hell I could say that for all of us."

Lip laughed, "yeah, cheers to that shit, I just hope she forgets about it." He replies, "anyway, wanna help me set up the cabinets?" He changed the subject.

She chuckled at his switch, "yeah, let's get on with it," she clapped her hands together.

2 hours later, Lip's kitchen was finished, he already finished the flooring earlier and the counter's, all Sandy and he did was set up the cabinets and the kitchen table. 

"Are you able to watch Fred tomorrow?" Slipping his phone in his pocket, "Tami and I are working and so is everybody else from what I know."

"Sure, but if he throws up on me i'll put it on your pillow," she smiled cheekily. Sandy was actually fine with watching the kid, he was cute and not too high-maintenance, plus she technically already had a kid; Franny.

He saluted her and they both went their separate ways.

When Sandy arrived at the Gallagher house she saw a guy waiting at the front porch, knocking on the door.

"Can I fucking help you?" She asked.

"Yeah.. I'm looking for Ian, he lives here," he pointed to the house.

"Yeah, so do I," she raised her brows, "what do you want from Ian? Who even are you?" The corner of her mouth lifted.

"Um, I'm Trevor." He answered.

"You got some balls, _Trev_ , " she caught on quickly, reached down to grab her baton, "who do you think you are to come here?" She slowly walked towards him.

"I'm not trying to start any trouble," he defended.

"Then get the fuck outta here-"

"Who are you to talk to me like that?"

She scoffed at the guy's audacity, "Sandy," she went to hit him in the stomach, but somebody grabbed her before she reached him, the fucker smirked! Smirked! 

"Sandy!" It was Lip, "calm down."

"Lip? The fuck are you doing?"

"Well I'm here to stop you from killing Trevor _and_ I left Freddie's teething ring on the table." He explained.

"Oh how interesting," she realized his arms were still wrapped around her waist, "get the fuck off me!" She wiggled.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

She elbowed him in the ribs anyway, he grunted at the less than gentle jab.

"What are you doing here?" Lip continued.

"Waiting for Ian," the curly-haired man said, dumbly, "he was working when I went to the station a couple hours ago, so I decided to wait here."

"Nice of you to invite yourself," the Milkovich snarked.

"Man, Ian isn't getting off any earlier than 10, it's 7, you sure you want to stay for 3 hours with her?" He pointed at the glaring woman, "hell, be my guest, just watch your back," he joked and walked past him and entered the house. 

Trevor cleared his throat, but followed after him.

"Hey, asshole!" She shouted after him, "I never said you could stay!"

"It's his house," he pointed to Lip and she put her attention on him.

"Well, _Phillip_ , doesn't really live here anymore, do ya?" She remarked, "but fine, just don't be surprised if Mandy, Mickey, or I beat your ass before Ian shows up," she pats his cheek.

Lip smirks at the less than friendly warning, reminds him of Mickey, he sees a lot of Mickey in Sandy, he even sees some in Mandy. 

Trevor looks at the older man as to say, 'is she serious?' He shrugs and bites into a piece of toast.

"Sandy, play nice." Lip reminds her, "you have Debbie and Franny to think of," he raises a brow.

 _'Right, can't really risk going to prison now,'_ she tuts with her tongue, "yes mom. However," she sing-songs, "no promises on bruising," she winked at Trevor.

He swallowed hard, "I'm really not here to fight," he show his 'charming' smile, she's not impressed.

She grunts in acknowledgement and Lip waves goodbye to the two.

"Bye shithead!" Sandy screeched, waving her middle finger.

She eyes Trevor before going into the Living room, turning on the TV to continue her binge on 'Schitt's Creek.'

He settles down in the kitchen and hopes Sandy won't kill him. He wants to talk to Ian, fuck he wants that Mickey guy to be hurt like he was when Ian cheated on him. When Trevor found out Ian got out he planned on apologizing to him for leaving him hanging after he stopped taking his meds. He also found out not too long after, that one of his old boyfriend's was thrown in jail with him and he wasn't too happy to find out it was the guy Ian cheated on him with. 

Sandy was fuming silently in the opposite room, the fucking guy came to Mickey's house wanting to talk to his husband? Uh, she doesn't like that, not at all, the kid made Mickey faint for fuck's sake and who's to say he won't try to get with Ian, who's to say Ian won't do just that? It's true that she's still not that fond of Ian, at least she doesn't trust him. He's a nice guy, but he gives her bad vibes, maybe it's because of what Mickey told her, but she thinks Mickey could do better.

After she finished yet another episode of 'Schitt's Creek,' she went into the kitchen to grab another beer and hopefully find some popcorn. Trevor was still sitting at the table, but he had some papers out and they looked kinda professional, they had print and it looked like a questionnaire, _'huh,'_ she shrugged.

"So do you always go to your ex-boyfriend's houses.." She wondered out loud, "or is it just raggedy Andy?" The brunet loudly slammed her beer on the counter, making him jump a little. "Ha ha," she snorted, childishly.

He scoffs, "do you have to do that?" He looked up at her.

"What?" She took a swig, "and I asked you the question first, answer it and I might think of answering yours," glare set in place, she sighs, "so? Do you go to all your ex's places.. or?"

"No," he deadpans, "I just want to talk to him."

"I fucking get that, Charlie."

"Trevor."

She waves him off, "are you trying to get into his pants or something?" She abruptly asked him.

He choked on his spit, she chuckled at the display, "uh, that's uh none of your fucking business."

"Oh, see that's where you're wrong," she digs into the drawer and pulls out a steak knife, "it kinda is my business." Knife pointing out towards him, "he's married, asshole and that person he's married to is my cousin. I don't take a liking to cheaters, in fact, I don't fucking take a liking to people who go after married people in general. So, you better think real careful, Trevor, or this knife may just end up in a place it's not supposed to be." She flicks the knife up, but sets it down eventually, "Sound good? Good."

Trevor swallowed hard, "it's between me and Ian, plus you can't threaten me." He smirks.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, man? You think I'm new at the whole 'prison shtick?' Nah, been there, done that, more than once too, but if you do end up getting with Ian, well, neither of you will have your balls." The Milkovich smiles.

"You're fucking crazy," she hears him mutter.

"Well, what can ya do?" She counters, "now, I'm gonna go watch TV, need a bowl of water or something?" Sandy joked, walking into the living room.

It's getting closer to Mickey's clock-out, Noah ended up staying back to help him with some of the baggage.

Ian was cleaning up the rig and Rita told him to go home early, they were overstaffed and she let him leave, Sue was also told to go and they said their goodbyes to each other.

Ian was glad he was getting off early, albeit only by a few hours, but still, his husband would be getting off in less than an hour, he could surprise him. 

After Ian hitched a ride on the bus, he noticed a car in the driveway that looked a bit like Trevor's, _'the fuck?'_ He shook his head and opened the front door, he was greeted with the Milkovich girls, Lip, Carl, Liam, and fucking Trevor, but he was in the kitchen chatting with Lip. Lip looked uninterested in the topic, but listened nonetheless.

"Hey lover boy," Sandy noticed, "Thought you were staying later?" Mandy added.

"Yeah.. Rita let me off early," distracted, he put his jacket on the floor and went into the kitchen, 'sukovyy khlopchyk,' he heard Sandy mutter.

"Trev?" He wondered, "what are you doin' here?"

Lip looked between the 2 and got up to join the rest of the family in the living room.

Trevor smiled at Ian warmly, "wanna talk about everything. How are you? What've you been doing? How's married life?"

The last question made him stand straighter, he absentmindedly reached into the cabinet to grab a glass and filled it to the brim. Trevor's face looked pissed, "I'm fine, I'm an EMT again, and it's rocky, but good," he answered in a row.

"Did you really marry that guy?" Trevor asked in disbelief, "first you cheat on me with him, not before saying you were done with that shit, then we start it up again when he went to Mexico, now you married him after you got outta prison?!" He baffled, "are you kidding me?"

"Hey, my life isn't up to you, you were the one that left, remember? I was in prison and you didn't give a shit, hell, you fucking left _before_ my ass even landed there!" He emphasized, "are _you_ kidding _me_ _?_ _"_ His face getting red.

The Gallagher clan went to investigate the situation, Debbie walked in at the perfect time, "what's going on?" She quietly asked her girlfriend.

"Well, your brother is talking to his ex about their relationship," she deadpans. 

Debbie noticed her clenched fist and went to tangle their fingers together, calming her down.

"Ian, what was I supposed to do? You stopped taking your fucking pills, you started a fucking cult that went way out of hand and you blew up a van!" He huffed, "my hands were tied, you wouldn't listen to me so I left!"

"Fuck you," Ian replied, "maybe if you stayed or actually tried to help me, I wouldn't be here," he gestured around him.

Sandy sucked in a breath, "are you fucki-" Debbie covered her mouth.

"I didn't make you go to prison! I didn't make you stay here!" He prodded.

"Me either!" Ian heated, "but now I'm stuck here! You weren't there and I felt alone, I cared about you, but apparently you didn't give much of a shit!"

The yelling was too loud to hear the front door open and Mickey and Noah walked into the commotion just in time to hear Ian's hurtful words.

Noah looked at her friend, her eyebrows turned down, Mickey caught her up on some of his life so she knew about prison and Ian and his relationship. What she heard was a shock, when she met Ian he seemed happy with Mickey, but he doesn't sound happy right now.

Mickey stood behind his family, door still in hand and he slammed it shut.

Everybody turned to look at Mickey, Mickey looked right in Ian's ashamed eyes, his face a mix of confusion, hate, and hurt.

"What the fuck?" He said emotionless.

"Mick-"

"No, what the fuck, Gallagher?!" His stare turned intense as he stepped closer, "if you're so unhappy here, why don't you go and leave the state, hell leave the country! Wait, wait, you wouldn't leave the country because that's not who you are anymore, right?!" He paused, "I didn't tie you to a chair and I sure as _fuck_ didn't force you to propose twice, Ian," fucking defeated. 

Ian looked like a child about to get in trouble, he was playing with his fingers, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he chuckled, humorlessly, "you're a fucking coward and a pussy." The words remind Ian of Yevgeny's christening and reminds Mandy of when Ian left for the army. 

Trevor looked at the couple, kind of numb over it.

Sandy's eyes strike everybody's in the room, they dig into Ian and Trevor, but sadness takes over when she looks at her cousin's swimming blue eyes. He looks back at her, but turns and walks back out the door ignoring everybody's protests. The dark-haired chick went with him, Sandy turned to Ian, "you're a dead man, Gallagher," she pointed at him, "fucking dead."

She went after her older cousin.

Everybody looked at Ian, and Trevor just went back to the kitchen table and sat down as if nothing happened. Mandy walked up to her best friend and sucker punched him, Debbie gasped and Lip grabbed her waist to pull her back. 

"Let go 'a me, shithead!" She stepped on his foot, "the fuck is wrong with you, huh?" She directed at Ian, "fuck, what's wrong with all of you?" She turns on all of them, "all you fucking Gallagher's put yourselves at such high regards, you're all assholes, at least we can admit it." Referring to her family, "Lip, _you_ are a cheater, Ian, _you_ are a cheater and Carl you went to Juvie just cause you thought it was cool, Debbie, sorry to tear at you, but you knocked yourself up on purpose when you were 15. None of you are saints, maybe Liam, but I guess he learned from your mistakes. Look, I know I've done some horrible shit, shit I'm disgusted to think about now, so has Mickey, so has Sandy, and so has everybody in my family, some worse than others, but we don't hide it." The dirty-blonde shrugged, "I'm really ashamed of how I left Mickey alone to deal with shit, I had Kenyatta to deal with, but I still shouldn't have left. I wasn't there to help him, whether it was with you," she points to Ian, "or just his own shit, I especially regret not visiting him in prison. Sandy was the only one who even visited to talk, Svetlana just used him and you had to get paid to go," she chuckles. "Anyways," she sighs, "I'm going to go check on my brother and maybe come back later to get his stuff."

Ian balked at her, "b-but, I-I don't want him to go," he's on the verge of tears, sniffing he says, "please just tell him I love him and I want to talk."

Mandy hears Trevor scoff, "wanna input, curly?" Mandy snarks.

He remains silent, she smirks and turns, not saying another word.

Ian sniffs, eyes red, His rubbed his hand down his face. "fuck," he whispers.

Lip looks at him, pity evident, "he'll be back," he comforted, halfheartedly, "you got some ass-kissing to do," but he only goes so far.

Ian chokes on a laugh, shaking his head, "fuck," he repeats, "oh my god," it sinks in, "what if he doesn't come back, Lip? I can't do that again." The redhead worried.

"We'll track him down, then," Lip reasons.

Ian nods, he trembles a little and remembers Trevor is still here. He closes his eyes and shakily tells him to leave, "Trevor," he paused, "can you please go?" 

Trevor reluctantly does as asked, he puts his hand on Ian's shoulder, he flinches. "We need to finish this conversation later."

Ian blinks, but doesn't object, Trevor retreats out the back.

Lip scoffs at the act, "when I told him you were working, I didn't expect this shit to happen."

Ian starts to laugh, it's not funny, it's heartbreaking, Debbie hugs her big brother's back. He starts to crumble with tears rolling down his face, his knees hit the floor and brings Debbie down with him, he clutches onto her arm for dear life and breaks.

* * *

"FUUUUUUUCK!" Mickey yells at the sky, "What the fuck! Fucking asshole, FUCK!" His breath hitches.

Noah hesitantly steps forward, "Mick-"

"What?" His teeth clenched, she can hear a hint of defeat too.

He sniffs, "you want to stay at my place tonight?" She offers without hesitation, "I got an extra room, or a couch if you prefer.."

Mickey sniffs up at the sky, "sure," he mumbles.

She softly smiles and turns him to face her, "okay, you can't invite your sisters if you want."

"Sister and cousin," he corrects, "doubt if they'd want to, Mandy has her place with her boyfriend and Sandy's dating Ian's sister."

"Mick," he notices a figure not too far away; Sandy. "Mick, are you okay? I can get your shit if you want, wanna see if Mandy'll let us stay at her place?"

He shakes his head at her, "you mean you're not gonna stay with Debbie? You don't have to fuckin' do that Sandy-" he's interrupted.

"Shut up, Debbie will have to deal for tonight, maybe even for forever," her voice is sad, "I'm here for you," she walks closer.

He scoffs at the ridiculous comment, "you're not gonna end it with Debbie just cause 'a me. As for a place to stay, Noah offered," he throws his hand at the dark-haired woman beside him. 

She smiles at Sandy, "hi," she said shyly, Sandy slyly checks her out head to toe. The brunet nods back at her, "I'm Sandy," she introduces.

Mandy shows up not long after and surprises Mickey with a hug, "get off me, bitch," he plays as best he can.

She lightly punches his shoulder, "you comin' to my place?"

"Nah, staying with Noah," he repeats.

"Noah? You're moving on that quick?" She nervously chuckles.

He remembers, "uh, no," he points to the raven-haired girl.

"Oh, _riight_ , fucking forgot about that. I'm Mandy!" She extends her arms to the girl.

"Tryin' to walk here," Mickey interjects at the arm in front of him.

They shake hands and Mandy quickly puts it on Mickey's shoulders.

"Mick," Noah speaks up, "you wanna go now?" She asked when they reached the front of the Gallagher house, thankful that no Gallagher's are on the porch.

"Okay," he breathes out.

She unlocks the doors to her ford and he hops in the front seat, inviting the girls to come with, Sandy agrees and Mandy asks Noah to drop her at her apartment. Before they leave, Sandy walks inside to say goodbye to Debbie.

She opens the door, "Mickey?" He hears a hopeful Ian Gallagher say, she ignores him.

"Debbie?!" She shouts.

"Yeah?" She hears upstairs.

"I'm going out, staying with Mick!"

Debbie steps down the stairs, looking at her confused. 

"Why? Are you alright? Is he alright?" She looks concerned.

Sandy show her girlfriend the signature Milkovich smile, "I'm good, babe, just trying to take care of him, I'll update you," she kisses her cheek. "Love you!" 

"I love you!" Debbie echoes, watching her girlfriend leave.

The redhead hears her brother sniffle, she pities him, and is a little mad too, how could Ian say such things? Doesn't he love Mickey, doesn't he enjoy his life? _'Maybe not as much as I thought,'_ Debbie thinks.

"Get some sleep, Ian, you can try with Mickey tomorrow, okay?" She doesn't hear a reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Translate:  
> Ebane fihnya (Ебане фігня) - Fucking bullshit.  
> yakshcho ty khochesh pohovoryty pro mene, perekonaysya, shcho ya ne v kimnati (Якщо ти хочеш поговорити про мене, переконайся, що я не в кімнаті) - if you wanna talk about me, make sure I'm not in the room.  
> vybachte (Вибачте) - sorry.  
> vin nepomitnyy mudak, neymovirnyy (він непомітний мудак, неймовірний) - he's an inconsiderate asshole, unbelievable.  
> Shcho trapylosʹ? (Що трапилось?) - What happened?  
> Mudak, vin chortiv- (Мудак, він чортів-) - The asshole, he fucking-  
> sukovyy khlopchyk (cуковий хлопчик) - bitch boy.


	12. he doesn't love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (7/8/20)  
> (4,172 words)
> 
> "Sandy, we already agreed they'd meet tomorrow, let him fucking explain it to Mickey." His lip's muffled with the cigarette occupying his mouth. Lip was trying to be the mediator between the heated Milkovich and broken Gallagher. 
> 
> Ian's mood picked up a little at the new's, but stayed with his head down. "I still can't believe you guys are gonna watch us like children," he couldn't help but repeat. He met his older brother's eyes, "are you gonna be there too?" Ian scoffed.
> 
> Sandy rolled her eyes, "I doubt it, we just planned it, Mickey was very against it, but I don't care, he wanted to be alone just like you do. Mandy and I disagreed and even 'your' family was more on our side. I had to persuade him with a lot of beer, like a lot!" She chuckled. "Jokes on him, only 2 six-packs are alcohol, the other 4 is what Lip drinks, we just replaced the label, he was hammered anyway." She narrowed her eyes, "we can take care of him, he doesn't need your ass."
> 
> "Sandy-" Lip warned, "don't be an asshole."
> 
> "Fuck you guys, Gallagher's suck ass." Lip shook his head at the familiar words and followed her out of his home to calm her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unfortunately, this wasn't as great as I was hoping it would be. I hope you do enjoy it though, Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading!

"My life is fucking ruined!" Sue watched from the porch steps of the Gallagher steps, "I just keep fucking up! Fuuuck!"

It's been a couple days since Mickey left. Ian's been going crazy over him ever since Sandy came back to get his husband's stuff, she even kicked him hard in the balls. That fucking hurt. Debbie has barely even looked at him, she blames him for her rocky relationship with Sandy. She's barely talked to Debbie since the encounter. Yes, it's only been a couple of days, but she's her girlfriend, she wants needs contact. So, Ian and Mickey are very rocky, Ian and Debbie are very rocky, and Debbie and Sandy are complicated. Fuckin' A.

"Have you even tried talking to him? I'm sure he'd talk to you, Ian, but you have to give him some space and stop worrying." Sue calmly said.

Ian looked at her like she gained a head, "are you fucking kidding me?!" She rolled her eyes at his dramatics, "he fucking hates me, I-I ruined everything, I wouldn't be surprised if he divorced me! Oh, God, he's gonna divorce me, isn't he?" Sue opened her mouth- "Oh my God, he is," tears rolled down his face.

"Gallagher, calm down, it's Mickey you're talking about here! You know he loves the shit outta you, he wanted the marriage in the first place, give him more credit. The guy doesn't seem like a quitter to me." Sue stood up on the last step and went to comfort her miserable friend, "It's alright kid, give him time."

Ian sniffled, "I don't know what to do, I haven't cried this much since my mom died," he chuckled through tears. "I just want him back, Sue," he rubbed his red-rimmed eyes, looking up.

Trevor was standing before him, same clothes he wore the last time Ian saw him. 

"What the fuck?" He mumbled to himself. "What do you want Trevor?"

"I just wanted to see you, see how you're doing," then he's attention landed on Sue, "how are you? Didn't think I'd see you here." He commuted flatly. 

Her eyes widened for a second, "yeah.. just came to check on Ian," she said her goodbye's and patted Ian on the shoulder, "don't do anything stupid, Gallagher," she whispered in his ear. 

He slowly nodded, "we can't hang out, Trev, I-I can't do that to Mickey, I _love_ him," he played with his wedding ring. "I already hurt him, please just-" Ian sighed.

"Ian, I know you still have feelings for me, I do too." Trevor spoke earnestly, "why not just see what'll happen?"

Ian becomes angry, "I'm married for fucks sake! We can't 'see what happens,' Sandy was right, we haven't even been broken up for a year, hell maybe we have, I don't even know anymore!" He hysterically explained, "ex's shouldn't be friends unless it's been a long time and when they're over each other. Plus, I don't need you in my life," the redhead whispered weakly.

Trevor chuckled, "you don't even believe yourself," Ian sneered at him, "look, Ian, I just miss you, I miss _us,_ remember when you told me you were 'glad we were a thing again'? I messed up, I want us to be a thing again!" The curly-headed brunet pleaded.

"Yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen, tater tot," a voice interjected. "Remember me?" She waved her baton, "you better be gone in well," she looked at her imaginary watch, "now." She stalked closer to the pair.

Trevor put up his hands in surrender, "okay! Okay, I'll go, see ya later, Ian." 

Ian shook his head in disbelief, Sandy took this opportunity to put the tip of her baton below his chin to lift it up. 

"Hey asshole! Do ya happen to know where my girlfriend is? If ya don't I could just have my fun with you!" The female Milkovich offered, "I plan to cut open your balls and feed 'em to Terry's dog, while you watch, of course." Smile in place.

He swallowed, "come on, Sandy. I need to see him, where is he? I miss him, I fucking love him, you guys can't do this to me, I'm his husband!"

"Well you should'a thought of that before you opened your mouth! Now, do you know where Debbie is or will I have to kick your ass to find out?" The Milkovich fiercely questioned.

He nodded towards the door and said, "kitchen," she patted his cheek and walked through the door.

"Debbie! She shouted in the living room, making her way to the kitchen. "Need to talk, baby!"

"Sandy?" Debbie stopped her at the fridge and kissed the life out of her. "Mmm, I've missed you so much."

Sandy chuckled, "you too, listen, I've been staying with this girl Noah," Debbie's expression soured. Sandy snorted and waved off the jealousy, "nothing like that, she's been letting Mickey stay at her place, I've been staying there with him. Baby, I don't know if I can keep stayin' here," she looked down at her shoes, Debbie got worried at that.

"No, please tell me you're not breaking up with me! We-we can move out or something, you can't just let Ian tear us apart! Let Ian deal with his mistakes, I don't want him getting in our way!" Debbie was on the verge of tears.

The brunet cupped her girlfriend's cheek, "I wasn't going to break up with you, Debs, I just wanted to let you know I probably won’t move in here officially, unless fuckwad and Mick resolve this. I don't want you to worry about that, I love you," Debbie leaned into her touch.

"Good," she giggled.

"Good," Sandy echoed.

Later in the day, after 4 rounds, Sandy and Debbie went to Lip's home, Sandy and Lip have been working on it together nonstop. Either that, or Sandy would be bashing Ian's freckled face in, she took most of her aggression out on the old house. Then, they'd do the flooring, paint the walls, and put in new windows, it was very efficient. Sandy took a lot of her time speaking about how much she hated Ian and how she was worried about Mickey, Lip was understanding, but he couldn't help but defend Ian, that's when they'd butt heads. Mandy, Sandy, and Noah have been trying to guard Mickey from everything, they've been doing their damn hardest to keep him away from Ian. Sandy even tried to convince him to divorce, Mickey left after that suggestion. Lip was shocked at how pissed she was, he may not have known her for that long, but this side of her was new to almost everybody, even Mickey. However, they all think it comes from her last girlfriend who cheated on her, she hated that bitch. 

Lip was working on finishing the living room when the girls barged in. Surprisingly Tami was there feeding Freddie in the kitchen. 

Debbie smiled at her and cooed at the baby's face, he squealed in amusement. 

Sandy went into the living room and slapped Lip's ass.

"What the- fuck, Sandy," the second eldest Gallagher glared at her, "you gonna help or are you just gonna stand there," he joked.

She grabbed the gloves that were left on the step-ladder, "yeah, yeah, you should be grateful. Anyways, you wanna tell me what you want or are you just gonna look at me?" Sandy lifted her brows and smirked, Lip shook his head and pointed to the wall with no paint, she scoffed and grabbed the baby-blue color. The Milkovich lathered her brush and stroked the wall happily. She loved doing this, it was fun and she didn't feel like an invalid. It took her 30 minutes to paint the wall, paint was on her hands which she just rubbed it on her uncovered calves. By the time the partners were finished, Lip was putting down the last of the flooring and wrapped his arm over her shoulders.

"Get off," she grumbled, shrugging him off.

She flipped him off, but tugged him into the kitchen. "Is it just the upstairs that needs more help?" She asked him, "I can take care of it while you're working if you want. I haven't found a job yet, I wouldn't mind helping you fix it up, I mean I've helped so far," she sing-songed. "Hell, you'd be doing me a favor, I don't wanna sit on my ass while all of ya are workin', I'm good for it."

"I wasn't gonna say no, Sandy, I think that's a great fuckin' idea," he admitted, "you're talented, you should become an architect." He shrugged, 'no biggie.'

"Whoa, I think you inhaled too much paint fumes, anybody could remodel a house. If anybody should be an architect, it's you!" Sandy waved the idea off, "besides, I think I need a degree for that shit, I only finished high school and just barely."

"If you fucking forgot, I googled half the shit to figure out how to install flooring and walls and shit. Now, if _I_ remember correctly, Milky," she rolled her eyes, "it's that you knew how to do that on your own already, you didn't fucking need google." The Gallagher took out a cigarette when they left the home, lighting it up.

 _"So?"_ She challenged, "no big deal."

"Just saying," He blew out smoke, "think about it."

"Whatever."

Mandy drove to the Gallagher house an hour before her shift, she was only working half a day, so she decided to see Ian. It was 4:50 when she arrived. The dirty-blonde invaded the oddly quiet home, she hopped up the stairs and pushed open Ian and Mickey's room and saw a lump in the sheets.

"Ian?" She spoke, hesitantly.

"What?" She heard.

She moved farther into the room, it was trashed. "What are you doin' under there?" Her tone was dull, "wanna get out so I can talk to you about Mickey?" He practically shot out from under the covers, nodding frantically. 

She let a laugh slip from her lips, "okay, well, he's doing fine, still sad, more angry than anything, but he's not staying in bed. Ian you fucked up, but he still wants to talk to you, I don't know if it would be the same for me, but he does." Ian exhaled in relief, 'thank god,' he mouthed with his eyes closed. "Don't get so happy just yet, Ian," he opened his eyes, "we wanna supervise you guys talkin'." He went to open his mouth, "no fucking objections, it was you who trashed him, no it was you who trashed yourself." She growled out.

"So you're just gonna treat us like children? Mick can take care of himself, you can just-"

"Oh I can, Gallagher, you bet your ass I can. He's my brother!" Mandy snarled.

"You didn't seem to care about him this much the last I saw you!" He threw back, "You even said I upgraded from your brother, where's this protectiveness coming from all of a sudden? Huh? You didn't care then, why do you care now?"

Mandy restrained herself from slapping him in the face, "I made mistakes, I regret them, and how dare you bring that shit up. I apologized to Mick, he understood, I regret leaving him alone. We drifted when we got older, but I want that closeness we used to have, so I came here with my boyfriend, I even wanted to see you!" She stormed out of the room, Ian was unable to utter another word.

 _'Well, guess it's just my time to fuck shit up,'_ he got up from his comfy bed and sniffed Mickey's pillow before leaving the room.

He found Liam in the kitchen, filling his cup with kool-aid and eating a subway sandwich.

"Hey buddy," he greeted, ruffling his curls. "When'd you get that?" He tilted his head at the sub.

Liam shrugged, "Mickey took me," not looking bothered, he dug into it.

"Oh.. how is he?" Ian scratched his head.

Liam shrugged again and took a bite, "fine. When is he moving back in?" The youngest Gallagher wondered, "he's coming back isn't he?"

"I hope so," he answered sheepishly.

"Okay," he seemed fine with that answer.

Ian decided he was going to find Mickey if it was the last thing he'd do. He didn't even know that Mickey was in contact with Liam, he wondered if he's in contact with Debbie or Lip, Lip would've told him though, right? He shook his head and walked to Lip's home, he banged on the door as soon as he got there.

"LIP!" He shouted, "Lip, I need to fucking talk to you!"

Sandy opened the door, "what the fuck do you want?" She yawned.

"I want to talk to my fucking brother!" He growled.

She smirked at how fast she could get a rise out of him. The Milkovich let him pass and he saw Lip instantly.

"Does he talk to you?!"

"Does who talk to me?" He scrubbed his eyes.

"Don't be coy, asshole. Mickey. Does Mickey talk to you?" Ian demanded.

"Uh, yeah?" He said, "why?"

He chuckled in disbelief, "why?! He's my fucking husband, I think I have the right to know if he's talking to my family." He spoke more calmly.

The buzzed-brunet blew out an agitated breath, "first, he's our family now too," that shocked Ian, "and second, we've been trying to see what's going on with him. I'm not sure if he talked to Debbie, but it's only been a couple of days, man. He wants to see you, but he's hurt, his words. Ian, what was going through your head? Why would you say that shit? You didn't just hurt Mick, you hurt us too," referring to the other Gallagher's. "Fuck, I didn't even know you liked Trevor that much. Maybe he was why you were so caught up in the whole 'I don't wanna marry,' shit."

"No, I told you, it was because of Monica and Frank!"

Lip put up his hands, "look, do you still have feelings for Trevor?"

Ian huffed, "I don't know," he whispered, embarrassed. 

"Hm," Sandy said behind him, "that's interesting."

"Sandy-" Lip started.

"What?" She looked at him, "You think it's okay to just marry Mickey, then decide that you love your ex? I fucking told you, I don't do cheaters, that's emotional cheating, man! The fact that you're doing that to my family is fucking unacceptable." She turned to Ian, "and you! You better watch your fucking back, mama-ebatʹ!"

Ian looked a mix of puzzled and nervous, "Sandy.. I know that even if I like Trevor, I love Mickey so much more," he was willing to beg. "I swear, he's the only person I want, the only person I fucking need!"

She huffs out a fake laugh, "don't buy it, if you want me to believe you, you're gonna have to do better than that, Gallagher." The Milkovich pulled out her baton and used it like a cane.

"Sandy, we already agreed they'd meet tomorrow, let him fucking explain it to Mickey." His lip's muffled with the cigarette occupying his mouth. Lip was trying to be the mediator between the heated Milkovich and broken Gallagher. 

Ian's mood picked up a little at the new's, but stayed with his head down. "I still can't believe you guys are gonna watch us like children," he couldn't help but repeat. He met his older brother's eyes, "are you gonna be there too?" Ian scoffed.

Sandy rolled her eyes, "I doubt it, we just planned it, Mickey was very against it, but I don't care, he wanted to be alone just like you do. Mandy and I disagreed and even 'your' family was more on our side. I had to persuade him with a lot of beer, like a lot!" She chuckled. "Jokes on him, only 2 six-packs are alcohol, the other 4 is what Lip drinks, we just replaced the label, he was hammered anyway." She narrowed her eyes, "we can take care of him, he doesn't need your ass."

"Sandy-" Lip warned, "don't be an asshole."

"Fuck you guys, Gallagher's suck ass." Lip shook his head at the familiar words and followed her out of his home to calm her down.

It was a lot of back-and-forth between everybody. Lip was very defensive over Ian; Sandy and Mandy were defensive of Mickey (mostly Sandy); and Liam, Carl, and Debbie are in between.

Ian honestly thought this was getting very out of hand. This was business for him and Mickey, adding in the siblings just made everything even more hectic. 

Mickey agreed with that, he thought his cousin and sister were getting crazy with this shit. Even Noah was bashing Ian, very slight, but still. It was even to the point where Sandy went to his job and made him leave over a 'family emergency.' Good thing Mo is so lenient, he's surprised he hasn't fired him yet. He was looking forward to seeing Ian, not necessarily because he missed him, but because he hoped his sister and cousin would stop hounding him after. They fucking coddled him to the point where he actually kicked them out of Noah's place. 

Mickey didn't respond to Ian's texts, he didn't answer his calls, he was so fucking mad. He felt betrayed, all he could fucking hear was that he wasn't enough for Ian. 

Fuck!

Mickey was sitting in Noah's 'brand new armchair!' as she put it. He downed beer after beer, that's how normally swallowed his problems. Ian hated it, but Ian wasn't here, so fuck it. He honestly missed working, he had to stop for a week with his fucking PTSD, now his family took him out because his husband doesn't give a shit. Work kind of distracted him, now he's staying at his co-worker's house, fucking freeloading, he hates hand-outs. 

Fucking Ian Gallagher.

"Hey Mick!" Noah's cheery voice rang out, "wanna head out with me?" Oh yes, the daily sizzler dinner. He was getting tired of the 'daily sizzler dinner,' not because he was sick of the food, but he was sick of Sandy, Mandy, and fucking Noah's concerned voices. He would rather bang his head on the wall. It wasn't the first time Ian hurt him, he was stupid to think it would be the last. Don't get him wrong, he still loves Ian and thinks of him all the time, even after this shit, but he does have a track record. So does Mickey, but he wished marriage would make _some_ of their problems better. Fuck, he's getting off track.

He shakes his head, "why not?" He shows a fake smile.

"Great, get your shit and throw away your damn bottles or I'll knock you on your pale ass." She winks.

Ah, that's the girl he knows and he fucking loves it, no bullshit.

"Yes, ma'am," he snorts and puts away his mess. The Milkovich changes out of his grease stained shirt and lets out a belch. He scratches his naked belly and sniffs, then he puts on his long-sleeved black shirt accompanied by his jean jacket. 

Meanwhile, Noah is dressed in a t-shirt dress, it's just black and they match her black vans. 

"Looking snazzy," her fingers snap and she whistles. 

"Jesus," he muttered and turned to look at her, "you look gorgeous." he blushed as the words that came out of his mouth.

She returned that blush, "thank you!"

The raven-haired woman grabbed his arm and forced him out of her condo to endure more worried looks.

_Great._

"Lip," Ian sleepily said, "I need to get him back."

"I fucking heard you the last 30 times you said it, man," Lip replied. 

"Mmm," he smacked his lips together. "I-I'm gonna do something spectacular to win him back, I swear," he snuggled his face into Mickey's pillow.

Lip looked at his brother, after Sandy and Mandy left he started chugging beer after beer. He was on his 4th beer when Lip guarded the fridge. 1 beer is already too much when he's on his meds, but Ian was taking shots at him _and_ Freddie kept crying. Luckily after Lip cut him off he took his pills without a fuss and dragged his ass upstairs. He started crying when he saw Mickey's sweater, crumpled to the floor and hugged it against his chest. Lip and Carl had to pick him up and set him on his bed.

Now, he's sleeping like a baby, smiling into the pillow, probably dreaming of his husband.

Lip sighs, "holy hell, man," he says to Carl who's standing in the doorway. Carl just looks smug and bursts out laughing.

"What?" Lip aggravates.

He just shakes his head and waits for his laughter to settle. 

"It's just- what the fuck? He's a mess. When Mickey got arrested years ago, he didn't give a shit, and I was in Juvie! The fact that I knew that is just, yikes!" The second youngest Gallagher stated, "I love him, but he can be an idiot."

Lip rolled his eyes, "give him a break, Carl."

"Ay, I'm not trying to drag him, man, he just needs to think about shit." Carl shrugs at his older brother's amused face.

"Since when do you care about this?" He shrugs again, Lip huffs a breath, "I will admit, Ian is complicated, but.. aren't we all."

Carl snickered, "look at you, wise man, 'aren't we all.'"

"I love how that amuses you, asshole. Fuck, we're getting off track," he drags a hand down his face, "ugh!" 

"Whatever, I'm gonna go to bed, see ya in the morning," Carl salutes and marches to his bedroom.

Once Noah and Mickey arrive, Mandy is on her brother, already asking how he's doing, does he need anything, all the basics.

He shrugs her off, "fucks sake, can we just go sit down?" The girls all chatter like monkey's, mostly Noah and Mandy, but Sandy is still way more talkative than Mickey anyway.

As soon as the waiter arrives, Mickey orders the rarest steak they can make and so does Sandy. Mandy orders a salad, but it's a big salad with chicken and beef, Noah orders a bacon burger with extra BBQ. The dinner is relatively normal. Sandy is very quiet though, very quiet. Mandy is also more timid than normal which makes Mickey suspicious as fuck, but Noah doesn't seem to notice and keeps conversation with him. 

"So, Dan was at work today and I asked him if he wanted to join my, well, business, y'know?" He nods, "so, he actually accepted which surprised the fuck outta me, I thought he's decline since he's been working at Mo's for 20 years. I'm not a total asshole, though, so I've only asked you, Dan, Roxanne, and.. uh, Jason!" She announced sheepishly, Mickey narrowed his eyes at her, temporarily forgetting about Sandy and Mandy's odd behavior. 

"Jason?" He asked quietly, she nodded. "Fuck, Noah! You know that he flirts with me any chance he can get, even after Ian tried to break his arm?"

That got Sandy's attention, she scratched her head, "Ian tried to break somebody's arm?"

"Not the point." She sipped her drink and muttered, 'whatever.' 

"Look, Noah, I get it's your fucking business, but why the fuck would you do that?" He clenches his fist.

Noah glares at him, "because he's my friend," she bites out, "besides, _asshole,_ I won't tolerate that shit, I told him if he groped anybody, I'd fire his ass." The raven-haired woman held his eye for a moment, before she smiled. Noah was funny like that, she could be scary one moment, then sweet the next. 

Mickey wasn't scared of her though, nah. Nah.

"So," she continued, "you guys wanna talk about tomorrow?"

Mickey groaned, "no."

"Great!" Noah exclaimed, "as you all know, I probably won't be there, but if you need me, I can be there lickity split!"

They all stare at the over-enthusiastic girl and Mickey chuckles.

"What the fuck did you take?" He asked, "'lickity split'? Since when do you say that?"

"Uuuuhh, I don't know," she brushes off the question, "but that doesn't matter, mouse-"

"Stop with that-"

"Shhh," She interrupted, "we're going to your home, right?" She asked Mickey who nodded. "Okay, great, well, just remember we got your back, Mickey." Her smile is sincere.

Mickey blows out a breath, "I know. Thanks." He blushed.

"Fuck, this is getting too serious," he wipes his eyes. "Um, you think we can just go? I know it's early, but the fucking meds make me tired," he lied. 

Mandy and Sandy look at each other like they're holding something back, but they nod.

Noah smiles at them and wishes them goodbye, dragging Mickey with her.

"Fuck, should we tell him?" Sandy asked her cousin.

"Tell him what?" she questioned, "tell him that he may or may not have feelings for Trevor? I have no fucking clue, let's just see if-if Ian opens the fuck up to 'em."

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Translate:  
> mama-ebatʹ (мама-ебать) - mother fucker.


	13. the less i know the better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (7/14/20)  
> (3,722 words)
> 
> "Mhm, and I've been tryin' to figure out some shit in the little time we were apart." He sighs, twiddling with his wedding ring, "fuck, I feel like such a girl," He humorlessly laughed, "um, truth is, I don't know what to do about us," Mickey gestures to the both of them, Ian frowns. "I love you and I don't know if what you said is really that big a deal, all I know is that it sounded like I was some sort of fall-back. Like I was just an easy way out, I guess," he mumbled the last part. "I love you, but I don't really know if you love me. Fuckin'- I know we're married, but with all this shit, it just makes me think you don't really care about me. I don't know, am I over-exaggerating this?" He asked anybody who was listening, and didn't wait for an answer. "I just don't want you to stay married to me if you don't love me!"
> 
> "Fuck, Mick, of course I love you! Is that really what you thought?" Ian looked desperate, "I love you so much, baby!" He grabbed Mickey's tattooed hands.
> 
> "Do you love him?" Mickey furrowed his brows, fearing the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noah is 26, Mickey is 25, Sandy is 24, Ian is 23, Mandy is 22.
> 
> Graphic Smut Warning..

Mickey was looking at the light-pink ceiling that he's become very familiar with. Apparently Noah loves the fucking color pink, almost everything in her place is pink.

Fuck, today's the day to see his husband, the Gallagher house was the official destination and Mickey is nervous to say the least. 

"Yo, Mickey! Get your ass up!" Noah screamed from the kitchen, "big day today!" She giggled.

The man rolled his eyes, sat up to put on his gray sweater that is surprisingly wearable still and jets to the kitchen. 

"Hi," he grumbles, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey, hon!" Noah smiled, "ready to face the day?"

His eyes widened, _"hon?"_ He scoffed, "yeah, fuck no." 

"Yeah, hon, yeah, I can call you whatever the fuck I want. You're only focusing on that because you're nervous as shit, bitch." She abruptly clued in, Mickey sneered at her, "anyway," she flattened her apron which is just for show, "is that what you're gonna wear?" The older woman pointed at his sweater and baggy jeans, "nah, don't think so."

"What- no, I'm not fucking changin' like some teenage girl," Noah pulled him off her stool, "fucking stop! Jesus, get your hand off me!" Noah rolled her blue eyes.

"So damn dramatic," she hissed as they entered Mickey's temporary room. "I guess the sweater's alright," she said aloud, "but no, no, no to those raggedy jeans." Mickey scoffs, "aye," Noah said, "don't be an asshole and fight me on this, you need to look great, not like you were moping.. which you were." He raises his hand to hit her, she laughed at the display, "alright, alright, I'm sorry. But seriously, wear the pants that actually fit you, idiot!" She throws his dark blue jeans that fit properly at his head.

Mickey took off his 'raggedy jeans' and put on his correctly sized blue jeans which hugged his ass very nicely, Ian loved these pants. 

He sighed and gazed at himself for a few seconds. He noticed how sullen his eyes looked, how slumped his posture was, and especially how deep his frown was. Noah was trying her best to make him happy, but truth is, he just didn't care. At this point, he doesn't even think it's because of what Ian did or said, it was something else he couldn't put his finger on.

"Ready?" Noah said from the doorway.

He nodded and followed her to the door.

Noah's condo was exactly 10 minutes from the Gallagher house, the 2 friends listened to music the whole way there. Noah was the one who sang along, Mickey mostly spent his time looking out the car window, sometimes mumbling the words of the song playing. He was full of eagerness, but a part of him dreaded seeing Ian, he was nervous that Ian wouldn't give a shit. However, Sandy always complained how annoying he was, always asking about Mickey. 

The Milkovich blew out a shaky breath, "I don't know why I'm so fucking nervous, feel like I'm in a fucking reality show," he chuckled.

Noah smirked at him, keeping her eyes on the road, "well, we're almost there, don't be nervous, Mick," she softly comforted. "I bet Ian is just as nervous as you, maybe more. From what I know, and from how much Sandy complains about him," she chuckles, "I'd say he really wants to see you."

He looked at her profile, "yeah, maybe."

"We'll give him hell if ya want, I got your back, Mick, you're like my brother." She added.

"Come on, I don't wanna hear that sappy shit. I'm just going to see my husband who I haven't seen in a few days, not like he cheated or.. something." Mickey said slowly.

Noah chuckled at his manners, "yeah, yeah," she parked, "let's head in."

"You're staying?" He raised a brow.

"Maybe for a little, might stay for a beer," she winked at him, "come on," the raven-haired woman gestured for him to follow.

* * *

"You look fine, man." Lip told his brother, "I don't think Mick will care what you wear."

Ian adjusted his collar anyway, "I don't give a shit, Lip, I'd like to look presentable, he's my fucking husband." Lip shook his head at Ian's antics.

He wore a black collared shirt, dress pants, and his wedding ring. His hair was slicked back, but it was easy to mess with, he wanted to show Mickey that he gave a shit and what he wore was some sort of a start.

"Come on, Ian!" Lip shouted from downstairs, "he's here!"

"Fuck," he muttered to himself and left his 'safe-haven.'

Mickey was at the kitchen table, accompanied by Mandy, Sandy, and Noah. Basically, Ian only had Lip on his 'side,' Mickey had a bunch of badasses on his, not that Lip isn't as badass, but.. y'know.

Anywho, Ian lit up like a fucking puppy when he saw Mickey, Mickey was excited too, but held it back better.

"Hey, Mick," Ian started hesitantly, smiling nonetheless, "how're you?"

"I'm alright, you?" 

"Good."

...

"Okay!" Sandy chimed in, "this is just awkward!"

"Sandy-" Lip tried.

"Yeah, zip it, Gallagher." She stopped, "why don't you guys talk about how much of an asshole Ian was?" Sandy questioned the boys.

"Sandy-" Lip sounded more exasperated now.

"I already said, 'zip it,' what don't you get about that?" That earned her an eye-roll from Mickey.

"Fuckin' chill, Sandy." He spoke calmly, "it's fine."

"Sure," she scoffed, but didn't add on.

"Ian, I don't if they told you anything, but I've been staying with Noah," he nodded towards the dark-haired woman.

"I remember her."

"Mhm, and I've been tryin' to figure out some shit in the little time we were apart." He sighs, twiddling with his wedding ring, "fuck, I feel like such a girl," He humorlessly laughed, "um, truth is, I don't know what to do about us," Mickey gestures to the both of them, Ian frowns. "I love you and I don't know if what you said is really that big a deal, all I know is that it sounded like I was some sort of fall-back. Like I was just an easy way out, I guess," he mumbled the last part. "I love you, but I don't really know if you love me. Fuckin'- I know we're married, but with all this shit, it just makes me think you don't really care about me. I don't know, am I over-exaggerating this?" He asked anybody who was listening, and didn't wait for an answer. "I just don't want you to stay married to me if you don't love me!"

"Fuck, Mick, of course I love you! Is that really what you thought?" Ian looked desperate, "I love you so much, baby!" He grabbed Mickey's tattooed hands.

"Do you love him?" Mickey furrowed his brows, fearing the answer.

He sniffed, "I really don't know, I-I don't think so." The redhead whispered.

"Fuck," Mickey wiped his eyes, "are you kidding me?" He asked in disbelief. "Couldn't you've figured this shit before we got fucking married, Ian? I mean, I-" the Milkovich wiped his face with his sleeve, "tell me you're joking!" He choked.

Ian looked uncomfortable, heartbroken was an understatement, "I love you! That's what matters, Mick, I fucking choose you, okay? You're what I care about, what I want, what I _need!"_ He swore.

Sandy looked pissed off, she was about ready to grab Mickey by the sleeve and pull him outta there. Mandy hurt for her brother, but understood Ian's feelings in a way, she could see the truth in his eyes and believed that he wanted to be with Mickey. Now, Noah? She looked fucking bored, but not because she didn't care, but because Ian reminded her of an ex she once had. The guy begged to be with her, then cheated almost as soon as she trusted him again and the reason why she left in the first place was because he fucking cheated. All the people in the room had that in common; cheating. 

So, in conclusion; Sandy was pissed, Mandy was conflicted, Noah was familiar.   
Ian was heartbroken, Mickey was heartbroken, and Lip was Lip, he seemed unperturbed.

"Mickey, I can't live without you! I fucking realized that! When I dated other guys, I was happy for a little, but it never compared to you! It was always you, from when I was fucking 15! Please come back, we can figure shit out as long as we're together." Ian begged.

Mickey scoffed, "you're so full of shit," Ian eyes widened a fraction, "you left as soon as I got locked up. It seemed as soon as I was all fucking in, you bailed! And with prison, I get it, it was 10-15, but you didn't care enough to even answer a few calls. You broke up with me on your fucking doorstep because you thought I wanted to change you! I wanted to help and I still do, but you think you're so damaged! You're not! Just because you're bipolar doesn't mean you're a lost cause. It doesn't mean you can excuse cheating on me, leaving me, or fucking bashing me!" His face had tears flowing down and it was red from frustration. "You may have had the ability to move on, but I didn't." He said softer, "but we're here now, and you still chase after your ex, what am I supposed to do with that, huh?"

"I didn't chase after him! He came to me!"

"Well you didn't run away when he kept coming! You basically said that if he stayed you wouldn't have done all that shit; blowing up the van, going to jail! That's fine, I guess, but the part where you said you don't 'want to be here,' or whatever, what's that supposed to mean? Huh? That supposed to mean you don't fucking want me? Well, like I said, I didn't force you to marry me, I didn't force you to propose, I didn't force you to go to prison! I 'dated' Byron to make you jealous, but I also did it to try and show you that I don't fucking need you! I don't need you! It was so easy for you to pull me in, but if I have to, I can live without you, but I love you and I don't want to. Obviously, you can live without me, you didn't even wait a year to date another guy, maybe that's normal, but fuck me for thinkin' you'd wait longer."

"How'd you know that?" Ian looked down.

Mickey huffed, "well, Sandy. Mandy told Sandy about your 'black fireman,' also told me that you missed me." He rolled his eyes, "bullshit, I think."

"Mick-"

"And for another!" He started, "I bumped into the guy yesterday!" That got everybody's attention, a chorus of 'what's,' and 'why didn't you tell me' 's. "He told me all about how abusive I was, how I'd punch you in the face, then we'd bang, about how I wasn't much of a talker." He sniffed, "can't really argue the last part though, I ain't much of a talker."  
"Fuck if I know how he knew it was me, figured you showed him a picture or something, maybe he saw me on the news, who knows. I thought the shit he said was funny, I was close to knocking the fucker out, but I was too tired to give much a shit to do so." The raven-haired man scratched under his nose with his thumb. "That really what you thought 'a me?" He sarcastically smirked, "funny 'cause from what I remember, you're the one who punched me at the dugouts and then you called me a fucking faggot just because I wanted to fucking help you!"

Ian started to get angry, he felt attacked, "you were nursing me, Mickey! I wanted a boyfriend, not a nurse!"

"I was trying to help you, asshole! It was new to me, having a boyfriend, it was new taking care of somebody with a mental illness! No, it was new to take care of somebody who let bipolar define him!" Mickey angrily stood.

Ian followed suit, "I don't let bipolar define me!-"

"You did, you don't now, but you did!" Mickey stated, "and I tried to best I could because I wanted to, because I love you! You threw me out anyway!"

"I was sick!"

"That doesn't excuse shit, Gallagher!"

They were both huffing and puffing, staring into each other's eyes.

Lips clashed, anger and sadness, lust dragged their lips together.

Sandy tried to intervene, but Mandy held her back, wanting to see what would happen.

Just as she predicted, the boys stumbled up the stairs, still attached.

"I fucking hate you," Mickey mumbled against Ian's lips.

"I hate you, too," Ian mumbled back, "but I love you." He subtly added.

"Shut up, and take off your clothes," Mickey demanded once they entered the bedroom, "hurry up!"

Ian smirks and swiftly takes his shirt off while Mickey's taking off his pants.

"Mm, take off _your_ clothes," Ian seductively demands.

Mickey does as told and slowly pulls off his shirt while Ian unbuckles his belt, pulling out his cock.

He licks the underside looking up at Mickey's blue eyes. He pushes his hand into his red hair, tugging lightly enticing a moan that vibrates through his cock. 

"Fuck," he breathes out, he bites his lip and brings his thumb down to tilt his husband's chin up. "Stop, I'm gonna fucking blow."

Ian smirks with his cock still in his mouth, he pulls off with a loud _pop._

As he stood, he bent to whisper, "you still taste good," in Mickey's ear.

The Milkovich grabs the back of his husband's head and smashes their lips together, Ian takes hold of his bottom lip and Mickey owns Ian's top lip. Ian takes advantage and pushes Mickey towards the bed.

Mickey abruptly puts his hand down Ian's boxers and grabs ahold of Ian's hard length.

"Put that cock in me, it's been days," he practically whined into Ian's mouth.

He growls at those words, picks Mickey up by the thighs and slams him into the mattress. Mickey lets out a small sound of surprise, but covers it up with a noise of agreement.

"Come on, Ian, put it in," his hand still gripping his length, "I haven't played with myself at all."

"Are you trying to kill me?" He barked, "fuck."

He quickly discards his underwear and spreads Mickey's legs, dives in tongue first.

"Mmmmm," Mickey moans out, "haven't done that in awhile, fucki-" his eyes roll back when Ian adds a finger into his tight hole.

His tongue kept prodding at his rim, his finger was getting wet from being inside his tight heat.  
He positioned his mouth to suck on his rim, earning gasps from the man above him.   
He loved eating Mickey out, almost more than fucking him.

"Yeah?" Ian asked when he licked up his perineum up to his balls, finger still moving inside him. "Feel good?" He cooed.

"Mmmm, yeah!" He whimpered, "so fucking good!" He was lost in a submissive head space, "why don't you put that big fucking cock in to see how good it feels?" He growled from impatience. 

The redhead's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head, "patience," he hissed, putting in 3 more fingers.

That punched a high-pitched moan from the older man.

Fuck, Ian loved when he Mickey made those noises.

"Fuck yes!" He shouted, "Fuck! Fuck! Put that fucking- fucking cock in me now! Yes! So fucking good!" Mickey groaned, "don't be a pussy, baby! Fuck me!" He demanded.

Ian lifted his legs to place them on his shoulders and rubbed the tip of his cock around his rim, before sinking in slowly.

"Uuuuuuuh," Mickey whimpers, "so fucking big," he whispers, "yesyesyesyes," he adds, breathlessly. 

Ian licks his lips and bends Mickey's body in half so he can press his forehead to the older man's. 

"Love how you can bend like that, you're taking my cock so good, baby." He says into his mouth, "you like that?" He thrusts harder.

"Fuuuuck, uuuh, Ian!" He squeals.

 _'First time I've heard that,'_ Ian thinks, offhandedly.

Ian thrusts into him even harder, punching out even more moans and gasps. "I _said,_ 'you like that?'" He wrapped his hand around Mickey's neck, squeezing tightly.

He gasps, "uuuuh," he groans when Ian releases, "sssss-ss sorry, yes! I fucking love it!" He cries.

Slapping sounds echo throughout the room. Precum is leaking into Mickey's hole, and Ian presses his body down even farther to the point where his knees are close to touching his chest. He keeps driving his hips deeper and deeper until he hits Mickey's prostate over and over and over again. Tears are leaking down his face at the pounding Ian's giving him. He even puts his hand on Ian's chest to push him away, but to no use.   
Don't get him wrong, he loves this, but Ian can get a little intense.

He puts his lips beside Mickey's ear to softly say, "you can take it, I know you can. You've taken this along with 2 fingers shoved in your ass, you can definitely take my cock, such a good boy." He cooes, "take it, baby," he continuously thrusts into his hole, wet-slapping sounds erupt from the sweat and lube flowing down his crack and ass cheeks. 

Ian doesn't stop slamming into him, Mickey grabs his ass to help him push his cock even farther up his hole. Sweet noises don't stop escaping his plump lips, his husband nibbles lightly on his neck and licks the sweat from it.

Nasty motherfucker.

"I love you," Mickey whispers, almost too quiet for Ian to hear. "I love you so much, Ian." Tears continue to fall from his eyes, "fuck, Ian, I love you, fuck." He repeats as much as he can, one hand gripping his partner's ass, the other gripping his shoulder. He pushes his ass back more, hoping that Ian will be more focused on getting off, than on his tears. 

His plan doesn't work because Ian uses his thumb to wipe his tears, "I love you, too," he whispers back. He has so much love for the other man, "Best thing that ever happened to me, Mick."

Mickey stuffs his face in the crook of Ian's neck and Ian slows his thrusts. They are deep and slow, repeatedly hitting his prostate.

Mickey spasms from the pleasure, he lets Ian take the reins, basking in the glow, allowing more little gasps escape his lips.

One more deep thrust and Mickey's eyes roll into the back of his head, his orgasm snuck up on him. His seed hits Ian and him in the face since he was bent so far. He scrunches up his face when it lands on his chin, Ian just breathlessly chuckles and continues to move. 

Two more thrusts and Ian comes inside his husband. He smacks a kiss on Mickey's forehead and sinks down to push his finger into his gaping hole. He smacks his rim which makes Mickey clench around nothing and his cum pours out of the abused opening.

"Mmmhmm," he nods as the display and sticks his tongue back into Mickey's hole. 

"Fuck, Ian!" Mickey whines, "please, baby, stop!" He weakly shoves at his shoulder.

Ian removes his tongue and kisses the puffy, red rim in front of him.

He continues to kiss up his husband's body until he reaches the lips he loves so much.

Mickey smiles into the kiss, he really does enjoy the soft moments. He doesn't even care about what happened not too long ago at the moment, he's just happy. 

"So sexy, baby." Ian kisses his neck, making his giggle, but he'd fucking deny it if anybody asked.  
He nipped his ear playfully, "mm, so fucking sexy," Ian repeated.

He digs his hands into Ian's hair, "yeah?" He teases, "I fucking love you," he states.

"Mmm," he kisses his jaw, "yeah? I love you too, baby."  
"I'm so sorry about all this, forgive me? You're the only one I want, you're the man for me." He states.

"Okay," Mickey smiles, surges up to kiss the man he loves, Ian reacts immediately.

* * *

"They're fucking loud," Liam mumbles to his family. 

Luckily, everybody at the house ran out of the house as soon as they heard any moaning, or groaning, or fucking squealing, like what the fuck? Squealing?  
They all took a walk to the nearest McDonald's, Mandy offered to pay and nobody turned down that offer.

"Yep," Lip says as he bites into his Big Mac.

"Still can't believe you guys let Ian fuck Mickey into submission." Sandy muttered, twirling her straw.

"Don't talk about Mick like he's a robot, Sands," Mandy smacked the back of her head. "Besides, if they wanna air out anger through fucking, they can, I know we have." Referring to her and Lip, the tips of their ears turn pink, Sandy snorts.

"Is this like your new personality or somethin'? Like do you prefer to be called Amanda now?" She cracks up.

"The fuck are you talking about?.... _Alexandra,"_ she emphasized.

Sandy narrows her eyes, "I'm gonna kill you."

"Aww, your name is 'Alexandra?' That's so cute, babe," Debbie chimed in.

Sandy rolls her eyes, "thanks," she smushes her fist with her cheek, burning a hole in Mandy's head.

"Calm down, Sandy, your name is cute," Mandy smirked.

"I'm not cute," she bites, she turns to her girlfriend and kisses her nose.

Debbie smiles so brightly and hums.

"It is a cute name," Lip teased, "I thought your fuckin' original name was just 'Sandy.' Who would'a thought," he snorted.

"Yeah, yeah, _Philip,_ 'who woulda though,' ha-fucking-ha." Sandy snarked.

"I still don't know why you're so sensitive over your name, bitch." She sipped her drink, "it's pretty," she shrugged.

"Fuck off, it's like a schoolgirl name or some shit, it's not like anybody calls me it anyways, so I just hate it. Simple as fucking that, _bitch."_

"we got real off-topic," Noah spoke up.

Everybody turned to look at her.

She raised her hands in mock-surrender, "gee, you're looking at me like I pissed on your lawn. So fucking dramatic," she playfully rolled her eyes.

"I like her!" Debbie announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please feel free to correct my mistakes and give me advice!
> 
> Sidenote: i like ian, but i wanted to punish him a bit in this chapter by having Mickey bring up his past relationships and shit. I feel like s10 didn't show enough of that, i just wanted Mickey to introduce that subject.  
> Chapters will be more happy for now.


	14. adore you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (7/29/20)  
> (3,004 words)
> 
> "Do you love him like you love me?" He didn't know where he was getting this confidence, but it seemed to be working.
> 
> "You don't get to ask me that," Mandy responded.
> 
> Lip nodded, "so you don't," he stated.
> 
> Mandy scoffed, "fuck off lip," she felt like she was being backed into a corner.  
> She really does love Jackson. He treats her like a fucking queen, who the fuck does Lip think he is?  
> Jay treated her with more respect than Lip did, so why is she feeling hot all of a sudden? Does she still have feelings for Lip? No, no, of course not. Fuck.
> 
> He slipped his hands into hers and threaded their fingers together, he walked closer to her. She stepped back until her back reached the counter and Lip pressed their foreheads together.
> 
> Mandy let out a shaky breath, "stop," she whispered.
> 
> "You want me to stop?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> side note: 30 chapters is a guess, it may be more or less..

After their 'love-making' session, Ian dragged Mickey downstairs. The couple still had stuff they need to work out, but at the moment, they're basking in the post-sex glow together.

Ian sat on the couch and patted his thigh, urging his husband to sit there. Mickey made a disgruntled face and sat next to him instead. Ian sighed and tugged on his arm, continuing to urge him to sit on his lap.

Mickey rolled his eyes, but straddled him nonetheless.

Ian spread his legs the slightest bit helping Mickey sit more comfortably in between them. Mickey's knees were beside the outside of Ian's thighs, Ian grabbed his face and put his lips against Mickey's, as soon as they started a delicate rhythm, Ian moved his hands down so he was able to grab Mickey's ass firmly. Mickey gasped at the action and Ian squeezed them in response.

The younger man even went as far as to put his hands inside Mickey's pants and boxers to feel the bare flesh better.

"Fat fucking ass," Ian growled huskily against Mickey's lips, squeezing the flesh tighter.

He lightly bit Mickey's lower lip while Mickey pressed his ass further towards Ian's large hands.

"Mmm," he wiggled his backside, "you gonna do something?" Mickey slyly questioned.

"Damn," he kneaded Mickey's ass, "turn over, ass up." Ian demanded.

**The fucking door swung open.**

"Whoa!" Mandy covered her eyes when she saw Ian's hands in her big brother's fucking pants. "You guys have a damn room, holy shit!"

"You don't even live here, bitch!" Mickey growled at her interruption.

Sandy and Debbie entered the house next, Debbie was honestly a little tipsy.  
After the group ate McDonald's they went to the Alibi, but Lip left early to take care of Freddie. Let's just say, Debbie had a little too much Whiskey.

Debbie giggled at the compromising position the couple was in.  
Sandy sighed, "you still have a room," she agreed with Mandy, "use it." She snarled, mostly at Ian, "and take your fucking hands out of his pants, jeez!"

Ian quickly removed his hands, sheepishly, "sorry," he croaked.

Sandy rolled her eyes, not amused. She waited for the rest of the Gallagher _and_ Noah brood to enter the home.

"She's so much fun," Noah tilted her head towards an almost passed out Debbie. She sniffed, "anyway, you ready to go, Mick?" Her bright eyes were shining at Mickey, awaiting his answer.

He looked lost, "um, I think I'm gonna stay home," he honestly felt bad that he wasn't going to go with her. Noah doesn't live with anybody, Mickey was the only person who was constantly around her condo, she enjoyed it and he did too even though the time was short.

She frowned, but quickly covered it up with a small smile, "right," she face-palmed herself, "of course you would."

Sandy noticed the air in the room was getting uncomfortable so she went upstairs to lay her girlfriend down and invited Noah to go with her.

Noah solemnly nodded and smiled at Mickey before rushing upstairs.

Mickey shut his eyes in exhaustion.

The older man felt a kiss planted on his shoulder and opened his eyes to green ones staring back at him. Mickey smiled at him, smacked a kiss on his lips, and pushed himself off of Ian's lap, ignoring his husband's protest.

"Mick, we're cool, right?" Ian looked down shyly.

Mickey chuckled, "yeah, we're fine, man."

He beamed up at his husband, "good, wanna beer?"

Mickey snorted, "fuck yeah."

Both boys entered the kitchen and Ian grabbed out a regular beer for Mickey with a non-alcoholic beer for himself.

"Thanks, babe," the older man mumbled, he easily popped the top off with his hand and even opened Ian's. 

Ian smiled softly at his man, he felt like a teenager with a crush, I mean, not too far off though, right?

Both of them took a big swig and Mickey hopped up onto the counter. Ian set his beverage beside Mickey's and cupped the older man's face, bringing their lips together once again. Mickey hummed into the kiss, he wrapped his arms loosely around Ian's shoulder's and played with the hair on the back of his head. Both of them continued smiling against each other's lips, until a cough interrupted their bliss.

They sighed simultaneously and turned their heads towards the stairs.

Sandy's eyebrow was arched, "you love-birds want pizza?" She was un-amused, honestly she was pissed, she wanted better for Mickey, but he's being a fucking idiot and falling for the ginger fuck's tricks..

"You guys just ate.." Mickey snarked.

"It's been an hour, dick-breath," she shot back, "besides, Franny came home and asked for pizza, I don't think you've eaten either, so just tell me or you don't get shit!" Her hands were firmly planted on her hips, eyebrow still arched.

Mickey rolled his eyes whilst Ian answered, "yeah, thanks, Sandy." He smiled.

"Yeah, whatever, it's gonna be pepperoni." 

"God, she hates me," Ian whispered to his husband.

Mickey breathed out a chuckle, "she'll come around, she's protective, I suppose."

"I kinda like that, you're fucking amazing, Mickey, you deserve it."

"Shut up," Mickey blushed.

Ian wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled them chest to chest, he smiled down at Mickey. Ian leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Mickey's lips, savoring the moment.

Mickey softly chuckled and in return, wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling the redhead into an even deeper kiss.

"Mmm," Ian hummed, "you're so sexy," he quickly pecked Mickey's lips 3 more times before he moved to mouth his jawline. "I'm so lucky, fuck," he continued kissing his jaw and moved down to his neck loving the little grunts Mickey lets out.

Mickey dips his head back to allow Ian to get more access, he loves the attention Ian's giving him, but he won't admit it on his own.

Ian moves his hands back to Mickey's plump ass, squeezing it until Mickey gets the message and jumps up, wrapping his legs around Ian's waist.

"You know you're sexy, huh?" Ian cooed against Mickey's neck, making the older man shudder.

"S-shut up!" He halfheartedly complained, "you gonna fuck me or what?" Mickey begged.

Ian chuckled, but it was muffled by Mickey's skin, he placed Mickey on the counter and kissed him on the lips.

"... Later." He whispered in his ear.

"Come on, man," Mickey practically whined.

"I said, later," he nipped his man's ear, then palmed him through his pants, loving the groans Mickey let escape.

Mickey sighed, "fine, asshole," he stole some more kisses, hoping it'll entice his Adonis of a husband.

"Damn, I know what you're trying to do, baby, it's not gonna work," he slapped his ass.

Mickey rolled his eyes, but hopped off the counter when Ian extended his arm out to hold his hand.

He gripped his hand and they walked into the living room to see Noah, Sandy, Mandy, Franny, and Debbie watching TV.  
All the girls, except Franny, looked to the boys, Debbie was the first to speak.

"While you guys were sucking each other's faces off," both men rolled their eyes, "the pizza place said it'd be 30 minutes. Lip said he'd pick it up, apparently Tami's been on his ass about finding Freddie a pediatric doctor or some shit. I don't know how they'd afford it, but then again I was fucking 15 when Franny was born," she ruffled her daughter's hair. "Not exactly rich either, but that was my own damn fault, don't regret it though," she smiled softly.

"That was a nice talk, peppermint patty," Mickey scrunched up his face, "we all survived without a kid doctor, I'm sure the rugrat'll be fine as well." Ian shook his head in amusement, silently disagreeing with his husband.

Sandy scoffed, "Terry never took care of you to even care about that shit, dick-for-brains, the kid should get a doctor."

"What are we even talking about right now?" He questioned.

"The fact that Freddie needs a doctor!"

"Oh my god, forget about it!" Ian interjected, "let's just fucking focus on pizza, oh my fuck!" He rubbed his hand down his face, huffing in amazement.

"Whatever," the cousins mumbled.

Mandy snorted.

"This family is amazing!" Noah teased, sticking her tongue out at Mickey's glare.

She side bumped Mickey on the way to the porch. When the 2 friends left, Mickey pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, passing it to Noah. She took a puff and blew it out her nose.

She hummed, "thanks," she spoke quietly, he shrugged. "So, you sure you wanna stay? You only reconnected today, don't you think it's a bit hasty?"

He sniffed, side-eyeing her, "he's my husband, man, I missed him, he was really fucking good to me today."

"What about tomorrow? What if he's not good then? What'll you do?"

"Jesus, Noah, didn't know you gave much of a shit," he sighed, blowing out smoke. "Don't fucking worry about it, I can take care of myself." Mickey faced her, "alright?" Expressive brows raised.

Noah sighed, taking back the stick, eventually nodding, "alright, just let me know if you need to crash at my place." She placed her hand over his, he surprisingly turned his palm to hold it, squeezing it in reassurance.

She smiled at him, squeezing back, then letting go, not trying to push her luck.

"Thanks, he whispered.

She knew what he was thanking her for, "I feel like you're my best friend. So, you're welcome," she quietly giggled at his blushing cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah, me too." He took one last drag and put it out with his foot.

* * *

Every Gallagher ending up showing up for pizza, as well as Kev and V and their 2 little girls. Lip was grateful to get out of his house, it was so close to being done, he just need to do the doors and windows, then it's just finding furniture.

Things have still been rocky with Mandy, he wants to fix things with her and he plans on doing that tonight.

After dinner, Lip helps Mandy with the dishes, she smiles at him, he smiles back.

"Hey, Mandy," he started.

"Lip," she nodded, but he could hear her smile.

They continue to set the plates into the dishwasher.

Everybody else is in the living room watching 'My Strange Addiction' for some fucking reason.  
Sandy is laughing so hard that they all join in, but Mandy is just shaking her head in amusement from the kitchen.

Lip grabs her arm when she closes the dishwasher, she flinches.

"Sorry," he mumbled, letting go of her thin wrist.

She shakes her head at the apology, "don't be, it's just..." Mandy trailed off.

"I get it," he said, "I suppose the sorry was meant for 2 things though," he scratches the back of his neck.  
He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry for a lot of things actually."

"Lip-" he cuts her off.

"Mandy."  
"I'm so sorry for making you feel like shit about how you were hooking."

"Escorting," she corrected, playfully.

"Right," he huffed a laugh, "still, I never meant to make you upset or embarrassed or some shit, I was surprised is all. I know it doesn't fucking excuse it, but I'm still sorry."

She chuckles, "I kinda got over it as soon as I left your place." Mandy admitted, "Truth is, I _was_ embarrassed, I thought you knew from Ian or something. Ever since I left home with fucking Kenyatta, I've been different. It's stupid, I mean as a Milkovich I shouldn't give a shit or be sensitive but I have been," she ducks her head. "I don't know if it's because Kenyatta scared the shit outta me or because I felt more free to be me, or what the fuck ever." She breathed, "I've changed is what I'm trying to say, but you, Lip fucking Gallagher, you made me feel alive." Mandy laughed, head still looking at the ground, "but when you didn't tell me you loved me," she heard him roughly inhale, "I felt worthless."

"Mandy, I-"

"I'm not trying to blame you, man. I'm just saying that you were the only thing that helped me be me, at least without having to leave, I found myself with you."  
"But I've let you go, I don't need your assurance or love anymore," she looked up. "So, I'm not mad at you for that shit, I've forgiven you, Lip and I hope you've forgiven me for the shit I've pulled as well." Her eyes were earnest.

Lip was speechless, his jaw was basically down to the floor. His eyes looked sad.

"Does that mean you don't want me anymore?" He dumbly asked.

She chuckled through a sniffle, "I have a fucking boyfriend, Lip." Mandy dismisses, "I'll always feel something for you, but it's not _love -_ love, y'know?"

He slowly shrugged, "well, I feel things." He spoke.

"Well, fuck."  
Mandy grabbed her ex-lover's hand, "I feel like we're in some sorta soap opera," that made both of them laugh. She wiped her nose with her sleeve, little bursts of laughter escaping her lips.

"Do you love him?" He abruptly asked.

"Um, yeah.. We recently said it, so.." Mandy blushed.

"Do you love him like you love me?" He didn't know where he was getting this confidence, but it seemed to be working.

"You don't get to ask me that," Mandy responded.

Lip nodded, "so you don't," he stated.

Mandy scoffed, "fuck off lip," she felt like she was being backed into a corner.  
She really does love Jackson. He treats her like a fucking queen, who the fuck does Lip think he is?  
Jay treated her with more respect than Lip did, so why is she feeling hot all of a sudden? Does she still have feelings for Lip? No, no, of course not. Fuck.

He slipped his hands into hers and threaded their fingers together, he walked closer to her. She stepped back until her back reached the counter and Lip pressed their foreheads together.

Mandy let out a shaky breath, "stop," she whispered.

"You want me to stop?" 

Mandy felt trapped, but she loved it, what the fuck is wrong with her? She has a boyfriend.  
"Lip..." She breathed, "we can't."

"Why? Tell me." He huskily demanded.  
"You say you love him, but I _know_ you love me."

"No, I don't," Mandy swallowed, "not anymore," she closed her eyes, trying to fight off the feeling.

"You do," no hint of doubt heard in his voice, "admit it," he growled.

Their lips were getting closer.

Somebody cleared their throat.

They jumped and turned their heads, Mandy released his hands like they were on fire.

Mickey's eyebrows looked so close to hitting his hairline.

"What in the fuck?" He scratched his brow.

Mandy looked guilty, "Mick, I can explain!" She cried.

"It's mostly that shithead," he pointed to Lip, "that I'm pissed about."  
"You want me to break your kneecaps," he cracked his knuckles.

"Mickey.." Lip's face was neutral, but he still wasn't happy to be on Mickey's bad side.  
"I wasn't gonna do anything."

"Bullshit!" Both Milkoviches shouted.

Lip raised his hands in surrender, "okay, okay. What I meant was, I wasn't going to just pump and dump, alright?"

Mandy hugged herself, her face was red.

"Does it look like I give a shit? You're an asshole, Lip, who's to say you won't do that later on?" Mickey raised a brow in question.

"I missed her," Lip argued, "I didn't realize how much I did!" 

Mickey snorted, "fuck off with that, it's her choice, but if she does choose you and you mess up, well, you're fucking dead." He threw a packet of popcorn into the microwave and walked back into the living room, ending the conversation.

Lip turned and his face collided with Mandy's palm.

"What the fuck, Mandy?!" He touched his face in surprise.

"That's for trying to seduce me, shithead!" Mandy hissed, "we'll talk about this shit," she gestured between them, "later." Then she followed Mickey into the living room.

Lip tilted his head up and loudly sighed.

* * *

Sandy was holding Franny and trudged up the stairs to lay her down onto her bed.

Debbie had her arms wrapped around her waist.

"That shit was so fucking funny," she was referring to the episode where this lady was addicted to eating face masks.

Debbie snorted at her girlfriend, "you had everybody cracking up, babe, you're adorable.

Sandy frowned, "I'm not adorable."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "you are, deal with it," she smacked a kiss onto her cheek.

Sandy grinned and Debbie saw her neck turn red.

As soon as the 2 girls entered the room, Sandy lightly placed Franny on her bright pink bed, tucked her in, and the girlfriend's pecked her on the cheek.

"I love you," Debbie said, Sandy had her so smitten, she was gone on the Milkovich girl.

"I love you too, fuck." Their lips collided and they were smiling so hard into the kiss.

Both of them landed on their bed and Debbie straddled herself to land on Sandy's lap, grinding down lightly.

A moan escapes Sandy's mouth, she bucks up, enjoying the noises that Debbie let's out.

The girls continue to make-out and Debbie has to stop Sandy from putting her hands down her pants. After all, Franny is still in the room, neither one of them wants to scar her for life.

Sandy sighs against her lips, "right," but she still steals kisses from Debbie, enjoying every second.  
"Mmm, we should probably go to sleep," Sandy reluctantly tells her.

"Nooo," Debbie whines, "I just wanna stay up all night and let you fuck me," she whispers in her ear.

Sandy groans, "I'd love to, babe, but we can't, you know that."

"Fine, but we are not gonna wait any longer," Debbie demands.

"Yes, ma'am," Sandy growled, nipping her ear and flipped her onto her back. Debbie let's out a quiet squeal and giggles into Sandy's mouth.


	15. somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (8/12/20)  
> (2,570 words)
> 
> "He's my brother, Sandy," Debbie sighed, "I can't just let you talk shit, he was sick."
> 
> "I hate that excuse, just because he was sick doesn't mean he couldn't be a good fucking person. Mickey took care of him, Ian should've visited him without having to have Svetlana pay him! Mickey didn't do anything wrong, he just wanted to help him take his meds! Debbie, Mickey and Ian have both done bad shit to each other, but I will always be on Mick's side no matter what. I know how fucking lonely it can get in the joint, he was gonna be stuck there for almost a decade, at the least and even after Ian got better, he didn't do jack shit. He fucked other guys while Mickey took my ass off his visitor list, he gave up. After almost a year of visiting him, he gave up because he was tired of acting like he was okay and I had a hard time fighting with myself to not go to your house and kick your brother's ass!" Sandy's face was distraught, begging Debbie to understand her point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda dirty, ig 😳

"He's been different for a long time. I mean, he's still the same, but it's like a part of him just disappeared, but when Ian came around I started to see pieces of him reappear." Sandy looked at Debbie over her shoulder. "When Laura took off, or died, or whatever-the-fuck happened to her, he was more quiet. Granted he was like fucking 12, but he just shut everybody out, maybe that's normal, I don't know, but Mandy was different. Mandy wanted more attention, she hung onto Mickey and Iggy for dear life, man. I think she has abandonment issues," Sandy shrugs, "who the fuck doesn't."  
"I know that people deal with shit differently, but Mickey was like a rock, but he fucking crumbled," the brunet laughed at her analogy. "Fuck. Mick was betrayed, I know for a fucking fact he felt betrayed, he practically disconnected from us, which was just a way to save himself from more pain, I suppose?" Sandy scratched the top of her head in thought, "I ain't a shrink though, so I don't know."

Debbie snorted at her girlfriend, "I don't think you have to be a shrink to know if people are sad or shit." The younger woman snatched the blunt from her fingers and took a puff.

"Fuck off," Sandy responded jokingly, "basically, what I'm trying to _say_ is; Laura fucked her kids up, so did Terry, but she fucking left them. I get that she might be dead, but I'm pretty sure we would've known that by now, especially if Terry was the one that did it. So, pretty sure she just ran out like a pussy." Sandy snarked.

"Tell me how you really feel," Debbie's eyes widened a fraction, "you really think Terry would kill his own wife?"

"It's Terry," Sandy scrunched up her face as if Debbie asked her the most idiotic question.

"Riiight," Debbie amended.

Sandy smiled, taking another hit, "Mickey took it the hardest, he was around her the most so I guess it's understandable, but the girl was fucked. She was either in bed, shooting up, getting smacked around, or jumping off the damn walls. At the time we had no fucking clue what was wrong with her, but now we think it was the heroin and maybe depression? However, her getting hit was just a product of Terry and his goons, but mostly Terry." Debbie finished off the rest of the blunt and turned fully towards Sandy, fully engaged in their conversation.   
"Like I've mentioned before, Mickey went to Juvie not long after his mom left, he was caught stealing from the Kash-and-Grab," she put her hand on her chest, "my idea." Sandy smiled and continued, "he didn't give a shit about getting caught, so he half-assed it, I thought he was a fucking idiot because we've done it so many time before without any problems."  
"Mickey, believe it or not, kept me and Mandy in line most of the time. The guy tried his best to not get us in trouble, but I still found my ways which is how I landed in Juvie at 10," Sandy chuckled at the memory. "He was tough, but he could be very comforting, when my mom died, he was there, when my ex cheated, he was there. Mickey's my best friend and I'm grateful for him, we're able to joke around and have serious shit with each other, but he was still fucking broken. I remember when Ian came around, though. Whenever Mickey talked about him, Mandy excluded, he seemed nonchalant, but the fucker's eyes sparkled, I kid you not."

Sandy had the brightest smile on her face. She and Mickey were always closer than him and Mandy, she could almost read him like a book, almost.. 

"When I found out about his 'coming-out,' which I heard was awful for him, I was kind of shocked, but just a little bit." Sandy put her pointer finger and thumb together to where they were almost touching, "but it was bad-ass, the fact that he told Terry he was gay in front of everybody."

Debbie agreed with a nod, waiting for Sandy to continue.

"Then, your brother got sick.." _pause_ "I was in Juvie, I punched a guy in the face and the pussy pressed charges," Sandy rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Mick visited me a couple 'a times to vent and ask fucking advice as if I had a clue. He looked fucking terrified," she whispered the last sentence, "fucking terrified, it even made me nervous," the brunet scoffed. 

Debbie put her freckled hand on Sandy's thigh to comfort her. "Yeah, it was a scary time, Ian was different, he was like an empty shell. Mickey did a lot for him," She admitted.

Sandy looked at her girlfriend's hand and put her own on top of it. "I know," her smile was teasing, "he cared a lot, even after he got locked up, he'd talk about the bastard even though Ian let him hang out to dry." Debbie glared at her in warning, "come on, babe, I think it's fair for me to rag on 'im, at least a little." Sandy tried to compromise.

"He's my brother, Sandy," Debbie sighed, "I can't just let you talk shit, he was sick."

"I hate that excuse, just because he was sick doesn't mean he couldn't be a good fucking person. Mickey took care of him, Ian should've visited him without having to have Svetlana pay him! Mickey didn't do anything wrong, he just wanted to help him take his meds! Debbie, Mickey and Ian have _both_ done bad shit to each other, but I will always be on Mick's side no matter what. I know how fucking lonely it can get in the joint, he was gonna be stuck there for almost a decade, at the _least_ and even after Ian got better, he didn't do jack shit. He fucked other guys while Mickey took my ass off his visitor list, he gave up. After almost a year of visiting him, he gave up because he was tired of acting like he was okay and I had a hard time fighting with myself to not go to your house and kick your brother's ass!" Sandy's face was distraught, begging Debbie to understand her point of view.

"I didn't know that Svetlana had to pay Ian to see Mickey and I'm sorry he stopped letting you see him, but it was Ian's choice to move on. Even if it was a stupid choice, Ian wanted to move on, I don't agree with Ian cutting Mickey off all together, but they're together now, doesn't that make things a little bit better?" Debbie asked sincerely.

"Fuck. No." Sandy deadpanned, "Ian fucked up after they got outta prison, twice! He proposed then decided ' _nah, I'm good,'_ then, he basically said he didn't choose or want the life he has now, so no. It's not gonna make shit better."

"Come on, Sandy! Don't get so worked up about this, Mickey can take care of himself, they made up! Calm down, baby." She soothed.

Sandy stood up, "I just don't trust him." She pecked Debbie on the lips before exiting the room.

Debbie laid on her back and let out a long breath of annoyance.

* * *

It's been a couple weeks since Lip came onto Mandy. Lip regretted the way he did it, he felt like a jackass. Truth is, Tami and his relationship was getting shittier and shittier by the minute. He loves Tami, but maybe just not in a romantic way like he used to. Freddie honestly put a lot on their plates and they've been more focused on being parents than an actual couple. Lip wants Tami in his life, but more as a co-parent. Lip wants Mandy, not Tami as a girlfriend, he thought he was over her, but ever since she came back, he thinks about her all the damn time.

Lip wishes he could take back his cockiness, maybe Mandy really does love her boyfriend, but he fucking knows that she still loves him as well, she didn't deny it..

Mandy has been doing a lot of thinking about Lip too. She's been thinking about their past and she's been thinking about what in the fuck she's going to do now. Mandy doesn't want to lose Jackson, fucking Lip just had to get her to feel shit for him again.

Fuck!

She doesn't go to the Gallagher house when Lip is there, for the last 2 weeks she has been avoiding everything that is Lip Gallagher. 

Things have been weird with her and Ian as well, she's mostly been hanging out with Mick and Sandy. Most of the time they're talking about the Gallagher's or work. 

Noah is out of town visiting her grandma in Barcelona, she's staying for a month, possibly more, but she talks to them daily, mostly Mickey. 

Mickey has been very reserved lately with everybody. Sandy blames it on Ian, Mandy even blames it on Ian (way less than Sandy, but still), and Ian is getting very concerned. Shit was going good for them, but the past week he's been quiet and submissive, especially to Ian.

Their sex life has been up the roof and Mickey never talks back to Ian when they are messing around, doesn't throw in any snarky remarks, nothing. Mickey just lets go and complies with everything Ian asks or does, that may not seem like a bad thing and it really isn't, but it's odd. 

In fact, it's so weird that Ian's talked to him about it and Mickey fucking apologized, not saying that he doesn't say sorry, but he fucking thought Ian was mad at him and that was really concerning to Ian because _what?_

Believe it or not, Mickey has been calling Ian 'sir' a lot in bed. Sometimes he even called him that outside of the bedroom. They fuck about 4 times a day, so about 28 times this week, per Mickey's request, not Ian's, boy does he still enjoy it though.

* * *

"Hey babe," Ian kisses Mickey on the cheek, "whatcha doing?" The redhead asked his husband who is staring intently at his phone.

"Nothing!" He puts his phone down on the coffee table and straddles Ian's lap.  
Mickey starts to pepper Ian's jaw with soft kisses, grinding on his growing length.

"Fuckk," Ian groans, "you wanna take this upstairs?" He says as he lifts Mickey by his thighs. Mickey nods against Ian's neck and sucks marks in a line.

Ian throws Mickey on the bed, takes off his shirt swiftly, while Mickey spreads his legs wide, boxers already discarded.

Ian groans at the sight of Mickey pushing two fingers into hole, getting ready for his husband.   
The redhead kneels on the bed and crouches to see his husband's hole getting stretched, his hole already puffy.  
He gives his cock two tugs, then hovers over the smaller man's body as if he were his prey.   
Ian kisses Mickey's lips and reaches between Mickey's legs to remove his husband's fingers from his hole, replacing them with his own.

Mickey gasps at the intrusion, Ian swallows the sound with his mouth, fucking Mickey with his fingers.

"Gonna fuck me?" Mickey asks him almost shyly, "or play with me?.. sir?" Ian can hear the smile in his voice.

"Fuck," Ian whispers, "you want me?" He asks seductively, playing with his cock, loving the look of lust in Mickey's blue eyes. "I can give it to you," Mickey bites his lip, "you're gonna have to beg for it." Ian leans down to whisper in his ear.

Mickey shivers from the dominance Ian shows him.

"Yes," he begs meekly, "fuck me with your cock," Mickey begged.

Ian plants his forehead against Mickey's and takes a deep breath, almost shooting his load before he even enters Mickey's tight heat.

He pressed the tip to the tight ring of muscle and pushed in until he was balls deep.

Mickey groans when Ian hits his prostate, he grips onto Ian's back so tight, he makes indentations on his shoulder blades.

Ian huffed and thrusted even harder into Mickey's hole. Ian felt Mickey's walls clench and unclench repeatedly, "so fucking tight, y'know that?" The question was rhetorical, but Mickey answered anyway, "wanna be good for you."

"Yeah?" Ian pressed into Mickey's prostate and kept going harder until Mickey's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Mickey's toes curled and his legs tightened over the immense pleasure.

Mickey nodded as best as he could.

Ian rolled himself on his back whilst holding onto Mickey's back to keep him close.  
Mickey was now on top and riding Ian into the mattress. 

The redhead slapped the older man hard on the ass, Mickey threw his head back and bounced on Ian's cock even faster. 

Ian eventually put his arms behind his head when Mickey was going at the pace he wanted him to. Mickey was doing all the work while Ian watched him roll his hips and bounce on his cock, moaning like a bitch.

"You just gonna watch?" Mickey breathlessly chuckled at Ian's relaxed position.

"Mmmhhmm, love watching you," Ian replied, "you take it, baby, take it so fucking good." He decided to plant his feet flat on the bed and thrust up into Mickey, shocking him.

"Fuck!" Mickey practically shouted, he bent down to kiss Ian roughly and jumped on Ian's cock a couple times before he came.

When Mickey shot his load, Ian flips them again and drilled into Mickey until he was a babbling mess. Ian's thrusts became more sloppy which was a sign that he was about to come.

"Come for me," Mickey dug his hands into Ian's sweaty hair and thrusted back, meeting thrust for thrust.

"I'm coming, I'm- fuck, coming!" Mickey clenched down on Ian's cock and he was done for, he came deep inside the older man and moved his head into the crook of Mickey's neck, mouthing at the area.

Mickey ran his hands soothingly up and down Ian's back and hummed at the kisses Ian was planting upon his skin.

"Mmm, that was good," Mickey said drowsily.

Ian pecked him on the lips and lifted himself off Mickey's body so he could pull out. Some of his cum dripped out of Mickey's abused entrance, he groaned at the sight.  
He stuck two fingers in his hole and pulled out to see his finger's drenched in his own cum, "shit," he whispered in lust.

Mickey was crookedly smiling at him and pushed out the rest of his cum because he knew Ian loved to see it.

"You're so sexy, Mick," he growled, leaping on the shorter man and attacked his mouth with wet kisses, "love seeing you dripping.." He added, he loved knowing Mickey was his.

"I love you," Mickey honestly spoke, kissing Ian's lips for the hundredth time.

Mickey loves Ian's dirty mouth, but he also loves when Ian pampered him with affection and when he's soft with him, he most likely won't admit that, but he just loves everything _'Ian.'_

"I love you more," Ian bites Mickey's lip, "you're gorgeous, baby," _see?_ That is the shit he loves, but won't admit.

"Shut up," Mickey blushed.

"Never," Ian kissed his cheek, "I'm so lucky to have you."

Mickey presses his lips to Ian's to show him that he is even luckier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may take a little time writing another fic, idk, but I'm also having writer's block with this fic, so..  
> Thank you for reading and advice is always appreciated! :)


	16. just the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (11/29/20)  
> (1480 words)
> 
> "Ian, please, I need her back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short and that I've been gone for so long, my fault.  
> I hope to update way sooner and have longer chapters, thank you for sticking with me.

Another early morning in the Gallagher house. Ian woke up before the rest of the brood. He took he meds quietly and crawled back into bed. Mickey was still fast asleep. Ever since the wedding he has been sleeping better and deeper than he ever had. The sun was coming up and Ian admired the way his face looked serene and how his hair was shining in the light. He looked beautiful. 

Ian carefully placed his hands on Mickey's hips, he went down to his plump ass and kneaded his asscheeks. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and clicked open the cap and squirted a good amount on his fingers. He put his pointer and middle finger together and spreaded it with his thumb. Ian's mouth watered when he slowly pulled down his husbands boxers. He squeezed the pale globes together then spread them open to see his hole. His entrance was pink and slightly puffy from last nights session. 

Ian lightly pressed his thumb on the entrance and rubbed it noticing how it clenched around nothing. "Damn," he licked his lips and presses his lubed finger into his husbands tight heat. He heard a soft, unconscious 'oh' come from Mickey's mouth, he added another finger and continued to open him up for his cock. He made sure he was going as slow as possible so he wouldn't wake him up, when the third finger was added he spit on his hole and licked around his rim, just a touch of his tongue. A soft 'mmm' made him stop moving his fingers until he knew Mickey was still surprisingly asleep. "Fuck me," Ian whispered to himself in awe watching Mickey swallow all 3 of his fingers. When he thought Mickey was open enough he pulled them out and lubed up his length. He slowly pushed in the tip of his cock into his asshole and felt the warmth engulf him. 

"Uh," Mickey sleepily whimpered, "mmm," Ian thrusted and Mickey gasped at the intrusion, "fuck, what-," he paused as he felt Ian hit his prostate. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, shit!" He whined into his pillow. 

Ian continued to abuse Mickey's prostate, "fuck, you like that, baby?" He whispered into the older man's ear, he rolled his hips and didn't stop until Mickey nodded. He moved rapidly searching for his prostate, Mickey mewled and that is when he knew he found it. Ian stabbed at it over and over again.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh!" Mickey panted, he bent his arm to grab at Ian's ass to push his cock in further. "Come on, Ian, please," he begged tor him to go in harder. "Please, fuck, please Ian, harder! Shit, shit!" 

Ian had sweat rolling down his forehead and jackhammered into Mickey until he was an incoheren babbling mess. "Just like that, fuck," he moaned when he felt Mickey squeeze around him. 

Ian rubbed his thumb around Mickey's rim while his cock continously stretched him out. Mickey kept pushing his ass back whenever Ian thrusted in, it was so fucking good. Ian was in heaven, everytime he moved his body, it was shot up with a tingling sensation of immense pleasure. Mickey was quietly whimpering infront of him and was silently begging for release. He reached his hands around him and jerked him off and kissed his neck sloppily. 

Mickey thread his fingers with Ian's and they both kept rubbing up and down his shaft. The Milkovich turned his head to capture Ian's lips with his own. Ian rocked into Mickey while they kissed, so in love. It didn't take long for Mickey to come after that, he opened his mouth in a silent scream and shot his load on the sheets. Ian continued to move until he groaned, "I'm gonna come, baby, I'm so close.' Mickey moved with him until he came inside of him.

"Mmmm," he bit his lip to hide his smile, "fuck that was good," he murmered. 

"Damn right," Ian pulled out and slapped his ass lightly. Mickey chuckled and pressed back into Ian's chest. "Push it out for me, baby," Ian growled into his ear, Mickey pushed and shivered when he felt Ian's cum reach his rim. Ian moved down to watch his cum fall from his husbands hole and pushed in 2 of his fingers to play with Mickey's entrance. 

Mickey moaned in pleasure and sensitivity. "You're so sick," he joked.

"You love it," Ian replied, kissing the small of his back. Ian crawled back up and left kisses all the way up to his neck. He turned Mickey's face so he could plant a sweet kiss on his lips, "I _love_ you," he expressed, "so much."

* * *

Lip has been thinking about Mandy a lot, too much. He honestly feels guilty about it, he does care about Tami, but it's just not working between them. For a couple months after Ian and Mickey's wedding things would good between them, then things just flipped. The fighting started when they were trying to find a pediatrician for Fred and then it turned into fighting about the house, the Gallagher's, and even Milwaukee came back up. 

Ever since Lip talked to Mandy he has become even more lonely with Tami. He looks at Ian's relationship and is jealous, he wants what his brother has. Lip knows that Mandy is the one he wants. He failed with her before, but he wants her back, he wants to fix it like he should've before. 

"Ian!" Lip shouted up the steps, "come down here!" He hears creaking and sees a shirtless, sex-hair ridden ian at the top of the stairs rubbing his eyes.

Ian looks down at him, "what?" His face is in a snarl.

Lip laughs at his brothers face, "sorry, did I intterupt something?" He raises his hands with mock surrender. "Look man, I need your advice."

The redhead slowly tumbles down the stairs, "what the fuck for?" A smile stretches his lips, "I swear if you called me down hear and its to ask what color you want your bathroom to be, i'll kill you." Ian leans his weight on the wall and awaits his brothers question.

Lip rolls his eyes, "no. No, I'm not going to ask for house shit, but it is taking way longer than I fucking expected. -- Anyways, I need advice on Mandy, y'know, like how to fix things between us." He bit the inside of his cheek, balancing on the balls of his feet. 

"Seriously? Come'on Lip, I thought we already talked about this, I mean didn't we?" Ian ruffled his hair in mild annoyance. "Mandy is dating somebody, she is loyal, he treats her good, he isn't abusive like Kenyatta, he doesn't just use her for sex," he nods to his brother, "look, I love you, but fuck off." Ian goes to go back upstairs, but Lip stops him.

"Ian, please, I need her back."

"Lip, we're not little kids anymore, we never really were, but you have a kid for fucksake. Mandy doesn't hate you, she really doesn't, but you gotta let her be." Ian stated, "maybe you can win her back someday, but right now you need to focus on your house and _especially_ Freddy. Tami may not be for you, but you should talk to her, you know that, so go do that and let me go back to my husband." He grins.

Lip nods, "okay, fine, but I'm not giving up," he walks backwards.

"You never do!" He hears Ian shout when he leaves his childhood home.

* * *

Sandy has been drawing a picture of Debbie for weeks, when Debbie saw her previous drawings she thought they were beautifully done. Debbie was positioned in a full body scale, she sat on the Gallagher's front porch, her hand in her hand, wide smile, and her legs crossed. She was wearing a flowy plain black shirt with ripped blue jeans and black nikes. Sandy couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

"Yo Sandy!" She heard from down the hall.

"Yeah?" She asked, "what do ya want Mick? I'm busy over here." Her face was still stuffed inside her sketch book analyzing her outline of Debbie's hips. 

Mickey walked in, signature scowl etched onto his face, "did you talk my fucking shirt?" He looked her over, "you fucking did!" It was his old metalica shirt with his ripped sleeves, "what the fuck. You always do this, you never fucking ask, bitch." He waved his hands around in annoyance.

"Oh, calm down you drama queen," she pulled the shirt off, " here take it."

He covered his eyes, "Fuck, I don't need to see your small fucking tits! Just put it back on." Mickey threw the shirt back to her."

"You're such a fag, fuck you!" Her lips quirked into a smile as her cousin flipped her off over his shoulder.


	17. dom-top daddy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (12/29/20)  
> (2,074 words)
> 
> Daddy kink?  
> Part 1. Family bonding.

Not one person would've thought Mickey liked to be dominated, not in bed, and definitely not in life, even Ian wouldn't have guessed it. The only time in their teenage lives Mickey showed any submissive side was when Ian was manic and in a particular 'I'm gonna fuck you until you can't breathe,' kind of mood. That sure as fuck didn't mean Ian was always a dom, Mickey had his moments of dominant and submissive, he was a power-bottom after all, but he sure as fuck loved when Ian dominated him and tossed him around.

It 'twas another early morning in the Gallagher house, the only people awake were Ian and Mickey, Ian more than Mickey, but that would soon change when Ian shoves his now 10 inch cock up Mickey's ass, he truly was a grower. 

Ian grabbed his strawberry lube and quickly squeezed out a decent dollop onto his index and middle finger. When he was done rubbing it in, Ian forcefully stuck two up Mickey's tight hole, earning a gasp of surprise from the older man. "Fuck yes, take it!" He split his fingers to open him up more for his cock, "you're such a fucking slut, yet you're so damn tight, baby!" Ian growled in Mickey's ear.

"Uh! Oh fuck, Ian please, pleasepleaseplease, fuck me please!" Mickey begged, already fucked out.

Ian continued to assault Mickey's prostate with his fingers and loved hearing the soft whimpers escaping his lips. Ian whispered, "Daddy'll take care of you baby." And shoved his cock into the older man's hole forcefully, earning a gasp. "I love when you can't even talk when I fuck you," he cooed, "I love you so much, my sweet baby."

Mickey's eyes are shining with tears, "I love you too, Ian, fuck, daddy!" He shouts into the pillow, his hole feels so stretched and so damn full of Ian's thick, long cock, pulsing inside him. "Shit yes., I'm gonna fucking come, daddy!"

"So soon? Hold it for daddy, you know how much I love it when you call me your daddy, baby."

"Mmm. yeah, daddy, please let me come, please, daddy!"

Ian chuckles and smacks him hard on the ass 10 times in a row, he keeps a punishing pace and circles his hips to get in even deeper until his balls are smacking the cheeks of his ass. Ian wrapped his

hand around Mickey's throat from behind and squeezed until his eyes rolled into the back of his head while he was pounding into him. "Fine," he sighed, "you can come," he allowed.

Multiple gasps left Mickeys mouth and he came untouched, his seed soiling the sheets below him," fuck," he squeaked.

"Fuck yes, mmm," Ian thrusted a couple more times before he came inside his husband. He swiftly pulled out and smacked Mickey's entrance until his come leaked out and he lapped it up. Mickey was moaning and squirming from over-sensitivity, he pushed his ass back onto Ian's face, practically suffocating him, Ian loved it.

Ian kissed up Mickey's back and turned him over so his head was resting on his chest and he kissed the top of his head.

* * *

Today was the day Mickey, Sandy, and Mandy are supposed to hang out with each other. They were all wrapped up in their own shit, especially Mickey (he and Ian were fucking like crazy), so Mandy had the idea to have a 'Milkovich Fun Day,' which is what Debbie called it.

Mandy decided that they'd hang at her apartment first; smoke, drink, talk. Then, they'd chill at their secret spot, and eat dinner at the Gallagher house like always, but she is going to invite her boyfriend this time. She's a little nervous about what he'll think because he was raised in a pretty rich family and never spent a long amount of time in the South Side part of Chicago. Mandy felt a little guilty about Lip, she really likes Jackson, but Lip was her first love and she was weak when he came to him. She thought she was over him when she came back, but the jackass had to bring up old feelings while she was in a good relationship, just her luck.

"MICKEY!" Sandy shouted downstairs. She heard no response so she went downstairs and saw Mickey straddling Ian's lap with Ian's hands squeezing her cousin's ass while they sucked each other's faces off. She almost threw up in her mouth when Ian smacked his ass, _'this shit is fucking nasty,'_ she thought, cringing to the point that her face would most likely stay that way.  
"Yo! Mick, stop sucking face and listen to me!" Mickey's head shot up and she smirked at him, shaking her head.

He grumbled, "what d'ya want?" Mickey turned around in his husband's lap and tried to stand up, but Ian held him by the hips and he just kept his ass on his husband's clothed lap, not without subtly grinding down on his cock, though. He heard Ian quietly moan behind him, "I'm kinda busy, Sandy," he said, smugly.

Sandy just continued shaking her head, "please fucking stop, Mandy is on her way over."

"For fucking what?" He cut in. "Please don't tell me we're actually doing that 'Milkovich Fun Day,' because that just sounds wrong. I almost threw up in my mouth just saying it."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You're so fucking funny, Mickey," he just made a 'I'm not joking' face, "pidnimay svoyu dupu, zaraz!" 

"Ay! Fine," he finally got up, not before he squeezed Ian's crotch, making him choke on his own saliva.

Sandy glared at him, "30, she had to make some pot brownies and they're done, but it takes her a little to get here, even in that red race car." She rolled her eyes thinking about that expensive fucking car.  
"I still can't believe she bought that thing, man," Mick nodded in agreement, "Always thought she'd want a fuckin' Bentley or some shit," she snorted. "Y'know, every time she dragged me even remotely close to the other side of Chicago, she'd always stare at the fucking cars like they casted a fuckin' spell on her. I'd always make fun of her for it, and I still do." They both smiled, Mickey took out a cigarette and lit it up, he passed it to Sandy, letting her take the first drag.  
"So, I guess shit with Ian is going well," she stated awkwardly.

Mickey snorted at her, "yeah, I guess. I mean, we fight still, but things are as smooth as they've ever been," he swallowed, "it's okay though, Sandy, no need to go crazy like I know you do."

She backhands him, " _sorry,_ I give a shit about you, shithead. All I know is you've been lovey dovey with each other as of late," Sandy blows the smoke out right in Mickey's face, he swats it away irritably.

"Bitch."

"Assface."

Ian decides to join them for a second before his shift. He sits next to Mickey, snuggling up to his side and smacking a wet kiss on his cheek, making his face scrunch up so adorably, in Ian's opinion. 

"Hey, Mick, Sandy," he salutes her.

"Hey cheater," Sandy's face is as chipper as ever.

Mickey rolls his eyes at the obvious hit towards Ian, "Sandy, what the fuck!"

The Milkovich girl raised her hands in mock surrender, then took another drag, proving he could give less of a shit being an asshole.

"Look, I told both of you that I don't care for him," she pointed at Ian, "after everything he put you through!" She looked exasperated having to say it over and over again, hoping Mickey would listen to her one day.

"I literally told you things were fine with us! I don't fucking need you barking at Ian every time we go through somethin', I love you, but you make me hate you sometimes." He snatches the cig from his cousin and hands it to Ian.

"It's fine, Mick," Ian assures him. "And look, Sandy, I get it, you hate me," she rolls her eyes, "but I'm done making mistakes with, Mickey, we've both done shitty things to each other, but we are done with that shit." 

Sandy looks bored, her hand rests under her chin, "you've been fucking up more, Gallagher, you're lucky to have, Mick," Ian nods at that.

"I know I am," he smiles at his husband, who also rolls his eyes at both of them.

Mickey groans, "stop, please, you guys, if you don't shut up, I'll just kill both of ya!" He makes a strangling motion with his hands to emphasize his point.

As if an angel were among them, Mandy pulled up in her expensive, red car and honked 4 times in a row before she even put it in park.

"Ayyyy!" Mandy shouted, "get your asses in the car!" Then she paused, "you comin' Ian?"

"No," he replied in short, "got a shift in a sec, just wanted to chill before you got here and took my husband from me!" He jokingly shouted back to her.

She gave him the middle finger.

Both of the Milkoviches got up and ran to the car, pushing each other along the (very short) way. Mickey and Mandy said goodbye to Ian while Sandy shouted goodbye to Debbie, hoping she'd hear her. Then, they were off! Along the way, they stopped for McDonalds and got 3 burgers, 2 large fries, and 1 yogurt (for Mandy). Sandy and Mickey were play-fighting like kids in the back with Mandy checking up on them through the front mirror every 2 minutes like a mom trying to handle her annoying children.

"Guys, stop hitting each other!" Mandy chastises them in disbelief. "Who the fuck are you guys, you haven't done this shit since mom was alive!" She chuckled, mulling over the fact that she mentioned her and Mickey's mom. Mickey's smile slipped for a second, a small fraction of sadness swept over his features before he covered it up with his signature scowl. He never was the best at showing his emotions to anybody, but especially his family, except for _maybe_ Sandy. He wasn't quick enough for Mandy not to notice though, because she whispered, "shit, sorry," almost to herself.

He felt frozen, he honestly didn't know why. His mom was always a hard topic, even for the short amount of time she was around, she was a depressed, druggy and got beaten and raped regularly by her own damn husband, she didn't have a chance. Mickey felt protective of her, even now, but he hated even thinking about her, in a way he blamed her for a lot of things that happened in his life.

Sandy looked at him with sadness, she knew how hard of a time Mickey had when his mom disappeared and honestly probably died, he hid it well, but she knew better.

He cleared his throat and put his hand in the bag to grab a handful of the fries and shoved them in his mouth.

"Well!" Sandy practically shouted, making Mandy jump in surprised and glared at her older cousin who smirked back at her. "We're almost there, right Mandy?" Mandy nodded, "okay, well, what the fuck are we gonna do?"

"Whatever we want, bitch. Probably chit-chat," Mickey scoffed as she continued, "update each other on our lives and shit.-"

"We haven't seen each other for 2 days," Sandy said slowly like Mandy was stupid.

"I know, I know, but a lotta shit can happen in 2 days."

"I guess."  
"I guess."  
Mickey and Sandy said in unison.

Mandy shook her head at them, "are you sure you guys aren't twins, it always pissed me off when you guys would do that shit.-"

"Sorry your majesty," Sandy chimed in.

"-It still does," she finished.

"Oh my fuck," Mickey sighed, "you guys fucking give me a fucking headache. can you ever shut the fuck up?" Sandy flicked his ear and he punched her hard on the shoulder.

"What the fuck, Mickey!" She punched him on the shoulder and he twisted her wrist, "let go you piece 'a shit!"

"GUYS!" Mandy shouted for the 10th time they've been in the car, "you are like children! Stop fucking roughhousing in my damn car, shut the actually fuck up, both 'a you!"

"Fuck you!"  
"Fuck you!

Mandy shot them the bird from the front, "yeah, yeah, fuck you too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pidnimay svoyu dupu, zaraz! - get your ass up, now!


End file.
